TWD: Inner Demon
by zeruel214
Summary: What if Lizzie stayed alive? What if she were left to live by carol? She had to find out why she was alone. She had to find everyone. She had to find her beloved sister and what happened to her after she "came back". Carl loves Lizzie more than anything. How can he face the dangers and protect Lizzie at the same time? How can he handle the danger that is Lizzie herself?
1. Awakening

**Author's note: Forgive me if my writing is bad. I'm just writing a fan fiction of one of my favorite characters in The Walking Dead. **

**I do not own walking dead, I am only a big fan who likes to create TWD stories**

Lizzie was woken up by the sound of raindrops from outside. Her head was throbbing for reasons she didn't know. It took a few seconds to adjust her vision. With some confusion, she sees that she's somehow inside the house. "What am I doing here? I remember I was outside with carol….." She said in a tired voice. Indeed, all she could remember is that she was with carol in the grove. Carol was her second mother. Lizzie remembers well how she became to be their mother. Her father's dying wishes to carol was to take care of her and her sister, mika and raise them like her own. It was such a weird predicament back then for having a mother again was new to lizzie but nevertheless, she loves carol anyway.

"Just look at the flowers…." Those were carol's last words to lizzie before everything went black. After she cried in front of carol. Lizzie loves carol so much and was ashamed of herself for doing something bad to her mother figure. She curses the moment she pointed a gun at her. After pondering about this, she couldn't see why was she inside. Was it all a dream? Probably. But it felt real to her.

Lizzie went downstairs to look for everyone, her head still throbbing but not as bad like a while ago. She still needed something, anything to get rid of her headache. "Carol might know how to get rid of this pain…." She thought.

She went here in the grove with carol, as well as tyreese, baby Judith, and her sister mika. The place is beautiful, pretty much like a paradise. "Carol? Carol…." She called. No one responded to her calls. Something was wrong. It was eerily quiet all around. The usual noises from the past days are gone. Lizzie can only here total silence. The kind of silence you here I a place when a place has been abandoned for years. This creeped her out. She searched the house for signs on where everybody is, called everyone in case they were around. "Carol? Tyreese? Mika?" She yelled. She waited for someone to respond but to no avail.

She was getting worried now. The trauma of the prison attack was still fresh in her head. She didn't have to worry about eliminating people who are threats to her. Killing them even gives her a mixed rush of adrenaline and excitement but at the same time, a sense of dread and worry as well. She gets agitated when she feels she's in danger treating it as some kind of ghost that chases her relentlessly and now, that dread is swiftly returning to her. Her breath is now going out of her lungs like herds of buffalos running away from a predator.

She breathed hard, like the air is suffocating her. Why was she nervous? Why would she worry that something is wrong even though those people around her could handle herself?

Her breathe then, steadied on that thought. "Why would I worry about them? They can handle themselves. And mica….." The quiver in her mouth was instantly replaced by a smile on her face. This sudden calm of her mind reassured her. Of course, everyone can handle themselves even her and mika. They were trained by carol after all. Tyreese is a big guy. His hammer is enough. Judith was the only one that's really the one needing protection. Nevertheless, they can handle it, all of them. Besides, even when they get killed, either by walkers or by people who defined survival a little too differently, they can come back. "They'll come back just in case, different but still them."

This was always on lizzie's mind. She disregarded walkers as monsters. Things that looks like humans but are just hungry, soulless shells. For her, they are just people who are trapped deep inside but have no control of their bodies.

She loved them so much, as much as she loved carol and mika. "If they are changed, its alright. I might even decide to join them." She says while she comes to her feet and continues searching.

Lizzie is starting to feel alone. Suddenly her mind is beginning to give her morbid thoughts like last time. "Maybe they left me….maybe they….t-th-they…." Panic struck her once again. Then while thinking about mika, she remembered something. Something she did before all this mystery started. "Mika…..she's changed by now….they wouldn't!". Realizing something, carol and tyreese might have did something lizzie dreaded even more something that involved her beloved sister, mika…


	2. Reminiscence

**Author's note: The first part kind of sucked. I was kind of sleepy when I wrote it. Tried to make it better, hope its ok, even though its long =)**

Lizzie searched the entire perimeter of the grove for the others. She searched the shed, nothing. The back yard, nothing. The area with the well, still nothing.

Her mind is going crazy, thinking about the possibilities on what happened to Carol, Tyreese, Judith, and her sister. Her mind reassures her that they were ok or they "changed" but it shifts into thinking that they were killed or found by a group that weren't as kind as their group. It was fine for her if they got killed as long as their brain wasn't hurt.

Her mind shifts from these 2 thoughts her mind conjures. It suddenly triggered a panic attack that was normal to her. She was getting agitated, getting confused. Lizzie felt like her mind was killing her, she wanted it to stop, she wanted to calm down, but how?

Right then, she heard a voice. A very familiar voice, telling her a certain sentence she was also familiar with.

"_Look at flowers lizzie….count one two three with me…"_

"Am I hearing things?" she thought. That was mika's voice. It must mean their near. She wanted to go them, she wanted to see them but doesn't know where they are or if it was just her imagination. This only added to her anxiety. She felt like she was going crazy like she was about to explode with her thoughts.

"_Lizzie! Do what you're supposed to do.."_

It was mika's voice again. She was right, she had to calm down, she had to do what was supposed to do. Lizzie calmed herself as best as she could. Her panic was still strong but at some way, she was calmer. She took a deep breath, looked at the nearest flower patch and started counting. "one…..two…..three….". It calmed her a bit but she was still panicking. So she tried again and again, until she finally calmed down. Somehow her thoughts, that were fighting against each other were now gone.

That was how she calmed herself down. It was hard to do, sometimes even to the point that it wasn't effective. But for her, it was effective in calming her when mika is around to help her. It was her sister that told her to look at the flowers when she panicked. She always remembered the day that she said that.

Flashback:

"_Lizzie, please calm down" mika insisted. She and lizzie were at the park. Lizzie was having one of her episodes again. Bullies from their school always pick on mika. Lizzie was always defending her baby sister. She was tough, not afraid of everything. But on that particular day, her tough demeanor suddenly had a crack. A bully was nothing to her but when she was told she was a freak, that hit the limit. Lizzie defended her sister but the thought of being a freak subsided in her mind._

"_You are a freak lizzie…." These were the words popping up on her mind. Added to the fact that those words were repeating in her head like a broken record._

"_NO! I'M NOT A FREAK!...I'm not….I'm not…." Lizzie screamed._

_Now mika is starting to panic. She needed to help lizzie count to three. It was what her doctor told her to do when she was panicked. Lizzie was "messed up". She thought differently from other people. She was misunderstood by other people and mika hated that. She wanted to help her but for lizzie, counting to three was nothing to her. Suddenly mika had an idea._

"_Lizzie, count one, two, three with me please" mika said to lizzie_

"_It doesn't work mika, that therapy is bogus!" lizzie replied. She was breathing heavily now. Her idea better work…_

"_Atleast we have to try, look at those flowers. You like flowers right? Look at them while counting one two three ok?"_

"_W-will it w-w-w-wo-r-rk?"_

"…_Definitely"_

_Lizzie and mika looked at the flower patch and counted one two three. Lizzie's mind is beginning to calm, it was working. She was fine._

"_it worked…" lizzie said with a tinged of tiredness, probably from the panic ttack she had_

"_You're going to be fine lizzie…."_

"_I don't know mika..they told me that I was…"_

"_I know what I heard and don't you listen to them. You're not a freak"_

"_How can you say that?"_

"_Because….you're my big sister, a very loving and protective sister. Is that a kind of person who is a freak?"_

_That brought a smile to lizzie's face. She hugged mika tightly. "I love you mika, I'll always be by your side" lizzie said_

"_Same here lizzie, same here…" replied mika._

End of flashback.

Lizzie relished that memory. The one person who was always there was mika. She never left her said and neither did she. Those who called her a freak might either be dead or different now, but she would gladly put a knife on their heads if ever they were walkers. For lizzie, they deserved to die…

Upon these thoughts, she almost forgot that she was looking for the others.

She heard mika a while ago, but it probably was her imagination because she still couldn't see a familiar face. She was worried about mika the most. She wanted her to change, to prove to carol and tyreese that you can be different but you can still be you. For lizzie, you are just trapped inside, not having control of your body when you turn. It was a little saddening for lizzie when the others kill them, but there were times that she had to kill one to move on. Walkers can be pretty stubborn sometimes.

Mika bickered with lizzie about this. Mika insists that the walkers aren't people anymore. That they were only dead now but lizzie begs to differ. She wanted to prove to everyone that she was right. She wanted to prove that they were all wrong, that the walkers were not just hungry flesh eating people. They were just sick and needed some love and care.

A while back, she stabbed mika to the point of killing her. But lizzie didn't mind. Mika will come back. This time they will be together forever.

But mika was with carol and tyreese for sure. "She'll be different now but they might hurt her…but carol promised me to wait. I know she won't let her be hurt".

Lizzie trusts carol and she believes that mika wil be safe with them.

It was dusk when lizzie woke up from here sudden headache. It was getting dark now but they were still nowhere insight. "maybe they just went for a walk..or gathered some supplies…" She said. Lizzie felt her mind attacking her again with thoughts but it was not enough to drive her crazy like last time. This reassured her and went back inside the house to wait for them. "I hope they're ok….."


	3. starry night

It was already nighttime and carol, tyreese, and mika were still nowhere in sight.

Lizzie was getting worried now. How long has it been? Second? Minutes? Hours? She wasn't sure.

Lizzie was sitting in a chair with Griselda gunderson in her hands. It was the doll mika found when they first arrived in the grove. It had red hair made from yarn and a pink colored dress It was her sister's favorite color. No wonder she liked it. It was funny how mika named every doll she found or owns. Even the Barbie dolls, who obviously had names already were being given unique names by mika

This was how lizzie got the idea of naming walkers. She sees them as sick people who just wanted to be friends with everybody. Of course, knowing their names was kinda hard because walkers couldn't talk, just growl and snarl at everyone so hence she names them so she knows how to call them.

Lizzie had another thought about this again. Flicking the tip of her hair side by side with her fingers, she thinks of how the walkers don't say their names to her even though she could understand them

She herself doesn't understand why but for her, she hears the walkers talk to her. She talks to them on how they like to be friends be her and some even say that they want her to "change" as well. So it was a little disappointing that no one agrees with her, even carol and mika.

This frustrated her, always being rejected of the how she treated the walkers.

She wanted them to understand, she wanted them to see that the walkers are just the same people inside.

"I'll make them understand..We'll make them understand mika…" Lizzie said to herself.

Yes, this gave lizzie a smile on her face. Now mika will understand her. She'll come back and make her prove to everyone that she's a walker but she's still mika.

"Yes….it will be over soon..they will understand…."

That made lizzie smile even more but at the same time disturbed. She was supposed to be happy about it but why is it making her sad as well? Maybe she'll never know.

She began eating rummaging for pecans in the food basket. Somehow thinking can make you hungry I guess.

She was beginning to get sick of pecans but it was the only food they have besides pecans. No one could hunt a deer. She missed eating meat. Although, mika loves pecans. She would always wander off in grocery stores and have a basket full of pecans in her hands whenever they would shop for groceries back then.

This made her frown. Now that mika will be a walker, she wouldn't eat pecans again. She can only feed mika mice from now on whether her sister likes it or not.

It was around 9:30 in the evening now according to her watch and there still not there. What was taking them so long?

She tried to think of different scenarios now. Got lost in the woods? Nah, they knew their way around the forest now.

"I couldn't think of any explanation now….unless…"

Lizzie thought of something possible on why carol and the others were gone. It was something she feared the most…

"Have they abandoned me?" She thought.

Having those thoughts only made her anxious. It was something unbelievable for her. How could a person, who loves her dearly leave her?

"Why would they abandon me?" lizzie said

Was it something she did? Did she do something unforgettable?

Her mind is starting to make her panic again. While having another episode, her mind conjures ideas that makes her scared and anxious even more

"You pointed a gun at carol…you couldn't prove to them enough how the walkers are still people…"

"I…I didn't mean to…I just wanted them to wait for mika….yeah…mika will be proof on how I was right!"

This calmed her a bit but her mind still has something on its sleeves

"Where are they now?...If they cared about you they wouldn't leave you alone…."

"No! They'll come back for me!"

Her mind was getting her all crazy again. So crazy that it was making heart beat faster than normal.

Lizzie is beginning to lose herself like before. She wanted to be with some she loves so badly. She wanted carol by her side, she wanted mika by her side.

It must have been a simple thing to think about but not for lizzie. She thinks of having them by her side can make her have peace and its seems to be working, slowly but surely, she was calming down.

Everyone close to her loved her so much, to the point that sometimes thinking about them is enough for her to be happy. She was loved despite she thought differently unlike everyone else. She was loved despite she was messed up. She can never be abandoned by everyone she loves.

"No they would never leave me…they care and love me" Lizzie thought. She was having hope again.

"Maybe they just got lost going back here, if they haven't come back yet, I'll search for them myself" Lizzie said.

This was a wise thing to do. She had to search for them or else it will be hard for her to roam around. She can have the walkers help her but she hasn't quite figured it out how. She could hear them but she couldn't help them. They were just too powerless to regain control of their body.

"Tomorrow morning is a good time to look for them" Lizzie said to herself while yawning.

She was really tired from all the panic her mind was causing to her. Many people are always questioning her mentality especially her family. But she didn't mind. For her, she was only being herself. Being judged because of how she thinks is nothing to her. She'll live as she pleases. She'll do anything she likes.

She went to her room, mika's doll in tow and laid on the bed. It was a fairly quiet night. The crickets are the only ones making noise, with their strange but peaceful melody playing from their legs.

This was the kind of nights where she would sneak out with her friends at night and just look at the stars. Her mother always told her that the stars are the people who died and were watching them from afar. She wondered if her mom and dad were among the stars, watching her and mika. Lizzie still remembers how all of this started. The neighborhood in chaos, the dead suddenly walking in and out of – well – everywhere, and lastly, her mom getting bit by the walkers and becoming different. She wanted to reason with her father when he decided to kill of her mother.

Flashback:

_Lizzie and mika were on one corner of the house, because their dad asked them to go there. He wanted them to stay back from their mother who turned into one of the undead. _

"_Dad, no! you can't kill her, its mom!" lizzie protests. Mika was in her hands al the time, crying about the condition of how their mother turned out to be._

"_I'm sorry sweetheart, it looks ike mom, but it's not her…"_

"_B-but…"_

_Lizzie couldn't protest any further. Her "mother" already charged at their father and tried to bite her but he got the upper hand b tackling her and _

_thrusting a knife in her head which led to her ultimate fate._

_Mika was still crying unable to comprehend what was going on._

"_Its all a dream…its all a dream….." Mika repeated. Her innocence damaged for life. Lizzie was in it for the worst. She couldn't put to words what her father did. Her mother was lying still on the ground, now lifeless. _

"_I'm sorry, sweetheart….mom is gone…"_

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?! YOU JUST…KILLED MOM!"_

"_Its not your mother anymore lizzie! Not anymore…"_

"_She was just becoming different dad! Its still her! What if I did it to you?!"_

_Lizzie felt nothing but anger. Mika felt nothing but sadness. Their father felt nothing but guilt_

End of flashback

She saw how her mother turned. She was sick and suddenly died of her illness. Lizzie thought that her mother coming back was a second chance for her, a second chance for them But no, now its all just fantasy. She believes that they are watching them now so lizzie went to the window, pen it, and went to the roof and laid herself down. The stars were beautiful Not only she could see the stars but the whole heavenly bodies as well. Its like the universe was laid in front of you right before your eyes. You could see these kind of things if you could turn off every light in the world.

She missed doing this. Besides looking at flowers, looking at the stars works too. The difference is that she doesn't need to count to three. The view of the stars was enough but its more fun to do with her friends and with mika.

As lizzie looks in the stars, she would always think of her loved ones. Those who died and never turned and those who were killed when they were walkers. Although it saddened her, she knows that by looking at the stars, she sees her loved ones, watching her and mika.

"Mom, dad, everyone….watch over us" lizzie said with a smile.

With everything settled, she went back inside and finally got herself to sleep.


	4. Enjoyment in Danger

**Author's note: I haven't added some action yet, I think this is the right time. Sorry if it comes out ridiculous but this is my first time, hope you like it guys =)**

There was nothing to see but darkness. The kind of darkness that makes you feel lost and afraid. "Where am I?" Lizzie said. It was like an endless void that leads to nowhere. It seemed like she was floating but she felt like she was standing on solid ground. She looked up and down left and right.

"Lizzie…."

Someone called her in the void. It was coming from her right side.

And there she saw carol along with tyreese, Judith, and mika. She was happy to see them again. She wanted to go to them and give them a hug.

She ran to them with a wide smile on her face but her feet stopped and her wide grin suddenly disappeared.

Something was not right. They were looking at her with blank looks. It was like they were mannequins, on a mall when you stare at them. Then their feet moved but not towards her but away from her. Now their back turned, they started to leave

Lizzie was confused at the same time panicked. She ran to them, thirsting for their company, especially carol and mika. "Guys…..wait!" Lizzie screamed at them.

She tried running to them again but her feet were running but they weren't moving. It was like she was on a conveyer belt and it was moving on the other direction. She was getting hysterical now. She wanted them. She longed for them but she was going nowhere.

Suddenly, she fell. Something was caught in her feet. She took a look and saw that there were vines in them. Vines slowly creeping on her feet and they were dragging her away. She tried to get free but it was no use. All she could do was scream and call them. "Carol! Tyreese!" Lizzie called but they were just keep going and going away. She tried to call for her sister and thankfully Mika looked at her big sister. They made eye contact and Lizzie could see sadness in mika's eyes. Why was she sad?

Then the vines dragged her away into the darkness and Lizzie couldn't do anything but call for her sister.

"MIKA!"

Lizzie woke up panting and catching her breath. Sweat was pouring all over her body.

"A dream?...no, it was a nightmare" Lizzie muttered. She dreamt of one of her worst fears: being abandoned by the ones she loved.

She was glad that it was just a dream. She taught of how it will really feel in real life. She was not going to take any chances on knowing.

She sat there for a while then listened to her surroundings. It was still silent. Not even a single sound of people can be heard.

"I guess I have to search for them myself" She said. She went down and ate breakfast. She was set to go when she saw something from outside. There were people coming to the house. Lizzie took a closer look in the window and hopefully it was them.

But they were different people. They were three men and Lizzie could feel that they were no good. She started to get nervous but got rid of it. Carol taught them how to defend themselves from the walkers and from people who were a threat. It would be a waste to not apply what carol taught them. But first she had to know what kind of people they were, if she could trust them or not.

So she did what carol told her to do when in this kind of situation. She went upstairs and hid. She needed to observe them. She went to the side of the stairs where it was hard for her to be seen.

The three men entered the house wild and unruly, kind of like jocks who cared nothing but having a good time doing sport stuff.

The men were composed of two teenagers and one that looked like he was in his twenties or thirties. She watched them from above like a lion observing its prey before it strikes.

"Looks like a good place and not a single one of those "things" in sight" Said the one who was skinny and tall.

"Yup, sure's like a pretty place to trash on" The one with a bulky build said.

"You're right boys…let's get settled and maybe even hunt for some meat" The older guy said

"or we can just hunt for WOMEN!" Skinny guy said with an emphasis with the word "Woman"

"Are you stupid? Where in the woods, there are no women here, unless you include those monsters" bulky guy said

"But I just want to have a good time with ladies like in the normal days bro.."

"This ain't the world we know anymore but It will be a good idea to look for women and have some good time. For now we have beer and that's enough" The older guy said.

The three men all cheered in unison for beer. She might be twelve but she knew what those men were talking about. Where she found out? It's her secret and boy it was a bad idea to be a girl.

But she had to be brave, she couldn't cower in fear. She has to plan everything now.

"Maybe we could stay here for a couple of days.." Older guy said

"Why not forever? We can lure people here and steal their supplies" Bulky guy said

"And their women!" Skinny guy added. This seemed to please all of them. Their talk about stealing supplies and women and added to the fact that their foul stench of beer can be smelled from upstairs is nothing but big trouble.

This made Lizzie decide her ultimatum. It was dangerous here now. If the others came back, it would be trouble for them. She had to warn them There was nothing to do but to leave the grove. This place, which they found wasn't a sanctuary anymore.

She went to her room and pulled a bag in a closet there. She started to pack some clothes to use for the road. She made sure she had some for Mika. She also took Mika's doll and packed necessary things that were upstairs.

She looked down and saw that the men were merrily drinking and talking about things that lizzie understands and doesn't. These were obviously not good men like rick, glenn, and even daryl.

She had to have food on the go but all the food were in the kitchen and then men were close to it. "Time to get sneaky" She said.

So slowly and quietly, she went downstairs, the kitchen her prized destination. She made sure that the floorboards were still and didn't make noise to attract the men. They were busy having fun, there gaze flying everywhere that made lizzie's sneak attempt even harder. She hid herself on one corner, where a cabinet cleverly hid her She watched them to find a right moment to move. Bulky guy was running back and forth around the living room, while holding what it seemed like a gun. The guy was obviously drunk. The other two were laughing at their companion now.

"Oh what the f***?! I pissed myself!" Bulky guy said while being laughed at by his other buddies. H proceeded to go out the house, saying that he would find water somewhere outside to wash himself while liming to get outside, probably to the water well. She admits it was kind of funny. Some kids her age might find it weird to see these kind of things but for her, it was something she understood.

When the men looked at the window to ridicule Bulky guy, Lizzie saw it as her chance to go now. Fortunately she made it to the kitchen and started to grab her supplies. She grabbed every food there is to fit in her bag, even the pecans that she grew to get sick of.

Once everything was set, it was time to go. She went for the back door, a wise choice on her part. She was outside now, going to the front yard, trying to avoid Bulky guy who went outside as well. She saw the two men inside. From the looks of it, they were still drinking and having fun but somehow, they had their attention focused on something else and not the windows.

This was Lizzie's chance to get out. She started to run but stopped to notice something on the front yard.

A grave, with yellow flowers on it. She remembered that there were only two when they got on the grove. From the looks of it, the grave was fresh. Maybe someone got here while she was knocked out and he or she died and carol and the others gave the person a proper burial.

But she was feeling something strange about that grave, like she was supposed to know who was in there. She wanted to dig it to see who was in it. Her heart and mind were racing fast to know who was in there.

While Lizzie was spaced out on the grave, she failed to see that someone had grabbed her from the side and lifted up in the air.

"What a fine little lady we have here" said the man who lifted her up. It was bulky guy and Lizzie failed to realize that he could be anywhere outside.

"Hey guys! Looky what I got!"

Sure enough, skinny guy and older man went ouside to see their buddy lifting lizzie up.

"woooooh nice catch bro" Skinny guy said

"Damn right, this little lady is sure a beauty" older man said

"Great escape plan" Lizzie taught to herself. This was not good.

"A young one but she is beautiful hahahaha" bulky guy said aloud. Older guy cupped Lizzie's face with one hand to make sure that her eyes met the beer smelling guy's.

"Might if we could have a good time with you little lady?" Older guy said.

All three men laughed in unison. Lizzie knew too well what was gonna happen to her. Now she was feeling anxiousness from the fear of what will happen to her well-being.

The men started rubbing their hands on all around Lizzie's body. Their hands were teasing, avoiding her private parts. It might look like some kind of respect but she knew they were just intensifying the fun they are relishing. "Please stop it!" Lizzie begged. The men only continued to laugh at her, enjoying their time with her. Her mind was giving her a picture of what can happen to her. She was beginning to be afraid. Her mind still giving her gruesome outcomes for her as if it was making fun of her along with the men. Her mother always said to her things about rape and how she and mika should avoid it when they reach their age of womanhood and it seemed like she failed on that part.

She couldn't be afraid now. Carol taught them to be quick-thinking when danger comes to them. She had to fight for the sake of finding her loved ones.

On the course of panic, she forgot about her weapons, her tols of safety against danger. Carol's words echo in her mind.

"_You must be strong. You have to overcome weakness to survive in this forsaken world_".

So she made a plan. A plan to escape and a plan take revenge on the men who tried to defile her.

Skinny guy was rubbing and groping all over lizzie. Crazyness of lust in his eyes.

"Time to show you a good time" skinny guy said while flashing a playful but sinister smile to Lizzie. Skinny guy started to lace his hands on Lizzie's stomach, sliding it under her shirt. But he felt something cold and hard on the child's side

"Hey what is this thi-?"

This was the moment Lizzie was waiting for. Lizzie grabbed her knife swiftly and thrusted it on skinny guy's heart, giving him a fatal wound.

Skinny guy was laying on the ground, limp and lifeless but not for long. "You damn kid! You killed our mate!" Bulky guy said. Bulky guy and older guy were shocked to see skinny guy die immediately on the spot. While on their shell-shocked state, Lizzie proceeded to pierce bulky guy's arm with her knife, freeing her from his grasp. "Arrrgh!" Bulky guy writhed in pain. Older guy lunged himself at the little girl but Lizzie easily dodged him and slashed older guy's side which made him fall down.

A rush of energy poured on Lizzie. She was feeling pumped on taking them out. Bulky guy started to stand up but Lizzie just lunged at him with her knife, making bulky guy fall over again. Lizzie jumped on top of bulky guy and proceed to stab him repeatedly. Lizzzie enjoyed piercing the pervert's rocky but delicate skin. Now it was Lizzie's time have fun. She was enjoying his every scream of pain and agony. Each scream getting louder and each scream making Lizzie smile.

Their screams of pain attracted the walkers. Lizzie noticed this immediately. She saw the figures who were slowly being decomposed yet were walking like nothing ever happened. Their snarls and moans getting louder as they got closer. Some having arms slowly falling down from their bodies and their rotten blood fuming quite a stench.

Lizzie saw it as an opportunity. The walkers are now close to her and bulky guy.

"Their coming! Kid, please help me!" bulky guy pleaded. Lizzie was insulted by his words. How dare he ask for her help after what they did to her?

Lizzie looked at the walkers with delight. "Hey guys, sorry but I can't play with you but you can play with him if you like" Lizzie said to the walkers. The walkers limped to them as if they understood Lizzie's words. Bulky guy pleaded with her some more but she just left him, his fate now at the hands of her "friends".

Older guy grabbed her by the arm and pinned her down but not completely. Knocking out her knife.

"You pie of shit, I'll show you what happens when you mess with me!"

Lizzie while struggling, managed to grab her other weapon, her gun and fired it on older guy's leg, miraculously. Older guy writhed in pain and fell to the ground. Lizzie looked at the scene in front of her. Bulky guy was now having some "quality time" with the walkers. Older guy looked at Lizzie with anger while Lizzie shot him a blank look but was soon replaced by a smile. Skinny guy was now standing behind older guy. The latter saw his reanimated companion and started panicking and pleading to the little girl.

Lizzie ignored older guy's pleas even as the skinny guy walks towards him and cries like a little girl now, even worse than Lizzie did when they treated her like shit. Lizzie stared blankly at him and turned away. This was her thanks for their "hospitality" She grabbed her stuff and walked away.

She heard older guy scream hard as skinny guy bites off his skin. Instead of feeling pity and guilty, she felt complete happiness, putting a smile on her face. She enjoyed their agony. She enjoyed in taking them down, even as their blood coat her body. Now her "friends" have new playmates now and this taught made her smile even more.

She could stay at the grove but after the events that happened, she couldn't take any chances. So lizzie sets off to find carol and the others.

It was getting dark now. There were no signs of walkers. The woods were still but this kind of peace had the tendency to mask danger. She was tired, probably from the events in the grove. She needed a place to rest. While looking for a perfect spot to make camp, she saw something bright up ahead. The light she saw was straight ahead and had an orange red hue. Lizzie saw that it was a bonfire and around it, a tent and some supplies. Someone has made camp here and it could mean safety or another danger. While looking around, she heard a click from her left. Startled, she averted her eyes to the thing that made the noise. With a shock, it was a gun, pointed directly at her face, ready to be fired by the person holding it. She couldn't say anything even as the person speaks to her.

"Who are you?"


	5. New friends are nice

**Author's Note: I'd like to say thank you to all those read, followed, favorite, and reviewed TWD inner demon. I sincerely apologize for some bad grammar. It's a sickness of mine whenever I'm in the zone writing haha. Well it's time to give Lizzie some new friends, enjoy =)**

**Again, I do not own the walking dead, I am a fine who is writing about my favorite character (That's right, crazy Lizzie is a favorite so is mika).**

Lizzie would be lying if she said that she wasn't scared by the person pointing a gun at her. She didn't expect to be ambushed here in the woods but did? It's a forest, anything could go wrong here, especially now that the apocalypse just started.

"I said who are you?!" The person said with a monotone voice. The bonfire was not that big Lizzie could now see who her mystery person is. It was girl, who by the looks of it is the same age as her. She had blond hair going down on her shoulders, big eyes but not quite big. She wore a lavender t-shirt under a striped jacket and was chubby but still had that "ok body" factor. Lizzie could see in her face that she has already faced many dangers and challenges. Her eyes show that she has already killed a lot of walkers and maybe even people.

"Why should I tell you who I am?" Lizzie said with a tired tone. She was really tired. Who can blame her? She took down three grown men even though she was little. She didn't want to deal with this but she guessed that she doesn't have any choice.

"You're the one who's trespassing in my campsite. I have all the right to ask you" the girl said, now growing impatient. Lizzie's instincts kicked in now. Even though the girl is just a kid like she is, she still pose as a threat to her heck anyone pointing a gun at you poses a threat to you. She slowly grabbed her knife from her side, not wanting to waste any bullets that she had.

The girl noticed this and firmed her grip on her gun. "You wouldn't dare…" the girl said as she readies her finger in the trigger. Lizzie also readied herself, holding the knife tight and preparing to strike like a snake hunting a mouse.

When they both thought the other would strike now, they heard some noise coming from their sides. Walkers, about 5 of them, were now coming towards them. The girl acted quickly enough without panic visible in her. She sprinted towards the walkers, brandishing her silver pistol in them. Lizzie just noticed the weird tube that was attached in her gun. Lizzie remembered that rick called it a silencer. He said back in the prison that it was used to mask the noise that the guns make. It would be useful to have one of those but she was used to using a knife. She preferred the thrill of using it, piercing the head of her victims.

The walkers are now starting to swarm the girl but Lizzie could see that she was calm, experience sparking in her eyes. Walkers bare their gruesome teeth at her but she started, firing the gun at them and taking one of 4 out. The silencer really did cancel out some noise that the other walkers couldn't hear it. She proceeded to shoot two more. One was behind her now but she just rolled behind it, giving a killing blow in its head. The last one grabbed her by the shoulder but she just brushed it off like a pillow. Lizzie was really impressed on how this girl handled "them" though it broke her heart to see the walkers get killed. They were misunderstood again, in this situation. Why wouldn't they understand them? They just wanted a friend.

The girl did a sidekick on the walker's feet as it got up, dismembering its feet from the rest of it. Now immobile, the girl just looked at it as it snarled at her. She pointed her silver pistol and gave the killing blow.

She was really good but Lizzie saw this as an opportunity. She was still a threat. She grabbed her knife and sprinted at her. The girl turned around but it was too late. Lizzie pinned her down with a breeze. The girl was exhausted from her fight with the walkers and got taken down easily. Lizzie held her by the shoulder, knife on her other hand and pointed at her throat. Lizzie's tiredness disappeared. Somehow she always got energy when she held her knife. She loves the thrill of holding it and piercing it on anyone, may they be the living or the dead. She stares at the girl with a blank look. The girl's face didn't register fear from her but it had the face of submission, ready to take what she was about to come to her. This was Lizzie's cue. No one will find her here as she is alone. This was going to be easy. She would cut the throat like butter. No one would miss her here.

"Do it, this is going to be easy…I know you want to…"

That was in Lizzie's mind. That thought excited Lizzie. At least she would give her the privilege to "turn" and live forever. But she was hesitating at the same time. Somehow, she was being stopped by an unknown force. She's hearing voices again. She thought that it's possible she was going crazy now.

"Lizzie…don't do it….please…."

Now she really was going crazy. She was going crazy and that voice….

Just then, a figure came out of the tent in the camp. A boy who was probably 9 emerged from the tent, having fear in his eyes. He looked like the girl she was currently pinning down. Lizzie guessed that it was her brother. Th boy ran to them but was stopped by the girl. "Billy, stay away! I'm going to be fine!" The girl said.

Lizzie now stopped and stared at the boy. He was crying and desperate to come to the girl. The boy's crying state. It reminded her of someone.

"Mika…"

While staring at the boy, her pinned down victim saw this as an opportunity. She grabbed a big rock beside them and slammed it on Lizzie's head and everything went black.

Lizzie woke up with blurred images in front of her. She couldn't exactly remember everything that transpired and she was feeling really dizzy.

"Was I dreaming?" Lizzie said, still seeing blurred images. The last time she experienced this is when she was sleeping from the top bunk of a bunk bed in the prison and somehow fell on the ground while sleeping.

She raised her hand and let it explore every scalp in her head in hopes that it might decrease the dizziness she was feeling.

Her vision slowly subsided and became clear. She could see now that she was inside of a tent and she was in a sleeping bag. Maybe it was all a dream. She brushed off a clump of her ash blonde hair away from her face to see more clearly. What she saw startled her but not that startled. Apparently she wasn't alone inside the tent.

'Hi! Glad your awake!" her tent mate said to her. It was a little girl around the age of 8. She was tall for her age. Lizzie was a couple of inches taller than the child. She had long hazel brown hair that was styled in pigtails. She had big eyes and a toothy grin.

"You were really knocked out last night when Jamie hit you hard in the head. Does it hurt? Want me to kiss it? Who are you and where are you from? Where you always alone? What do you like? Do you like painting with your fingers? I do. Oh almost forgot, my name's rose, what's yours?"

Lizzie was pretty amazed on how she said it without even breathing once and she couldn't process everything she just said yet. The girl, who introduced herself as rose, looked at Lizzie with such fascination and curiosity, as if Lizzie was an interesting science project.

"Hey you gonna introduce yourself or your head still hurt?" Rose said, not removing her gaze from Lizzie. She was still rubbing her hand on her head when she felt a lump that wasn't there before. It stung as she touched it, like when you pierce a needle on your skin, that kind of sting.

"Oh wait, now I remember, it wasn't a dream" Lizzie said

It all came back when she touched her lump. The discovery of the camp, the faceoff with the girl, and her blacking out. Now she knows that she's in the camp now. Rose, shook her by the shoulder, getting her attention.

"Um hello? Why won't you say your name?"

Lizzie was hesitant in doing this. She can't risk introducing herself to people who might be a danger to her but she thought for a moment and realized what can an 8 year old child do to hurt you?

"Lizzie..Lizzie Samuels" She introduced

"Lizzie… what a cool name!"

Rose has innocent all over her. She truly is a child inside and heart. It's a miracle she can be this innocent even as the apocalypse happened. These times that they live in changes a person and making them not quite the same. She knows how it feels to be changed by the world they live in now.

"It's time for breakfast, why don't you join us? Everyone would like to see you" rose said and off she skipped outside. A faint smell of meat being cooked can be smelled from inside the tent. She was really hungry and hasn't really eaten a lot lately. Her instincts told her that she could not trust these people, whoever they are. Her mind wanted her to take care of the threats and gather up their supplies but something didn't want her to do it, to give them a second chance. Her conscience started to kick in now and decided it was time to take the lighter action and give them a chance. Rose was a sweet kid. She wouldn't hurt a fly maybe the people she's with aren't bad either.

Lizzie stepped outside and observed her surroundings. She could now see that there were two tents in the camp; the other tent was probably concealed by her blind spot. Clothes were hung on low branches probably being dried from washing. Then she saw cooked food in a tree stump used as a makeshift table. Other than that, there's nothing more. She saw rose cross-sitted on a sheet eating her cooked stew in a bowl. Rose smiled at lizzie. She hasn't seen a smile like that in a while. A smile so sweet that she thought that only one person had it. It reminded her of Mika's smile. Where were they now? Were they really lost like she insisted? Were they turned into walkers now or did they really abandon her? Lizzie brushed off that last thought. They wouldn't leave her, would they?

Lizzie was really in a daze that she didn't realize that rose was in front of her now.

"Hey, you still need sleep sleepyhead?" rose said while flashing that toothy smile of hers.

"Oh sorry…" Lizzie said

"come on, have some breakfast, its rabbit stew delish"

Rose went for the tree stump table and grabbed a bowl. Judging from the number of bowls, they were only six and looks like it was accounted for one person each. Rose offered the bowl of rabbit stew for Lizzie.

"Oh thanks but I think it's for one person each rose, your other friends might not have a bowl of stew when they come. Lizzie said.

"It's ok, we were only five people. This was is really for you."

Now Lizzie could see that there were 4 bowls left on the stump. Rose already took hers so the other bowl was really for her.

Lizzie offered her thanks to rose and took the bowl. The stew was really delicious, kind of like carol's cooking: made with love. She needed all the energy she can get to find them.

"Wow, you really are hungry huh?" said another voice coming from behind the other tent.

It was a girl around 12-13 of age like herself. She had straight, jet black hair, a height around Lizzie's, a slender build and by the looks of it has a Japanese origin because of her eyes. She had the aura that she could be trusted but in this world, trust is like finding gold now.

"She sure is, you really cook food that anyone can like sis" Rose said to the girl.

The girl laughed at the child's compliment. She stepped forward to Lizzie's direction. Lizzie could feel that she could trust this girl somehow. She doesn't quite get why.

"My little sister can be so sweet. Hi my name is kiana, and you?" Kiana said while extending her hand to Lizzie.

"Lizzie 's the name" She replied. She was distrustful with new people she met but why did she trust her name that easily to her?

"Looking at you, looks like you had pretty bad day yesterday, where were you from?" Kiana asked.

Lizzie hesitated first but decided that she couldn't lose anything.

"I was with a group. We had a prison for a home" Lizzie answered.

"A prison? Who would have thought you would make that kind of place home?" Kiana said with amusement written on her face.

"Haha I know it's weird but it was safe, atleast from some time…."

"What happened?" Rose asked to Lizzie

Lizzie fell silent for a while. She remembered the day the prison attacked. The prison was attacked by a man who they said was a bad man who wanted everyone to get out of the prison. A fight ensued and walkers entered A lot happened then but she just assumed they were dead. She only had carol, tyreese, mika, and Judith to look after for now. For her, everyone else either died or was now walkers. But even then, she had other people who she was close to. Somehow, she missed them.

Kiana noticed Lizzie's silence and decided to speak.

"Rose, I think it's not a good time to talk about her home now." Kiana said, knowingly feeling what Lizzie was thinking.

"Oh okay." Rose said, looking like she got the message.

Kiana grabbed her bowl and sat beside rose and Lizzie to eat.

Lizzie noticed that their camp has no known defense set around the perimeter.

"You used to camping without having some defense?" Lizzie asked

"Nope, it's risky but we can take care of each other" Kiana replied

"Just the two of you? Can rose fight?"

"I can't fight because I'm scared of the monsters" Rose said while finishing up her stew.

"Then you have to be strong, you can't be weak on these times, you have to do what it takes to go on" Lizzie said to rose

"I don't need to. Sis and Jamie are here to protect us" Rose said with a smile.

"Others?"

"Jamie and billy, there siblings like us. Jamie is the strong one though" Kiana said to Lizzie

"Why just her? Why not teach her brother how to fight?" Lizzie said

"Because my brother is only 8 and he can't fend for himself just yet" A familiar voice said from behind a bush.

A girl emerged from the bush, a fox and rabbit in her hands. Food for sure. Lizzie recognized her immediately.

"Oh, it's you" Lizzie said with little enthusiasm.

"Glad your awake, thanks for the one on one fight last night" The girl said, sarcasm obvious in her tone.

Lizzie looked at the girl's eyes, trying to pierce through her soul to say that she wasn't supposed to be messed with but she knows that she couldn't mess with her too after how she handled the walkers. Kiana noticed the tension between them and decided to step forward.

"Lizzie, Jamie let's all just relax. No one wants to hurt anybody here" Kiana said to the both of them.

"Sure we don't" Jamie said, eyeing Lizzie.

Lizzie was about to say something when a boy emerged from the tent. He had short hair with jet black hair like kiana. He resembled the girl, who was named Jamie. He was the boy who cried for Jamie last night. Now she knows why he cried for her now. Like Kiana said, this boy was her brother.

"Jamie, your back" The boy said and hugged her.

"I told you, I'll be ok haha" Jamie said while messing the boy's hair. Lizzie remembered that this boy's name was billy.

Billy looked at Lizzie, fear obvious in his eyes. Lizzie doesn't need to know why. She almost slit her sister's throat. An awkward silence hung in the air until billy spoke.

"She has blood all over…" Billy said, looking at Lizzie.

Lizzie examined herself. She realized now that she was covered in blood, probably from the events on the grove. She wouldn't mind it though but it made her body all sticky and she was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"That's blood? I thought it was ketchup all over her" Rose said with such innocence. This made Lizzie smile. It reminded her of Mika, specifically her sweetness. She started missing her again and wondered where she is now. Were they feeding her right? She hoped so.

"I see you got to smile. Yeah Rose can be sweet at times" Kiana said.

"She's always sweet" Billy added. This obviously made Rose smile, as well as everyone else, including Lizzie. But Billy's smile disappeared when Lizzie smiled at Billy. He had every right to. He was scared of her.

"Why won't you get yourself cleaned up? There's a stream near hear. You can get washed up there" Kiana said wile pointing at a direction where it lead to the stream she was talking about.

She may not mind having blood all over but not always. She had hygienic needs too.

"Ok, I'll take a bath. I was smelling funny now anyway." Lizzie said. She was going to the stream when something registered in her mind.

"Where's my stuff?"

"Oh, um Jamie has them" Kiana said

"Made sure you weren't gonna do anything funny to us, after what you showed me, you're kind of dangerous to us for now." Jamie said to Lizzie.

"My clothes are in there and it's rude to take stuff that don't belong to you" Lizzie said

Jamie sighed and eyed Lizzie again. "It's in my tent and to make sure you don't do anything funny, I took away your knife and gun"

With those words, Lizzie searched for her gun and knife on her holsters. They weren't there and this made her furious.

"Give those back, It's mine!" Lizzie protested to Jamie.

"Not until we can trust you" Jamie replied.

"I trust her!" Rose said while giving Jamie pleading eyes that said that they should just give it to Lizzie. Jamie ignored this however.

"Look, Jamie is just being cautious. Just take a bath and we'll give you back your weapons, wont we Jamie" Kiana said while eyeing Jamie. She just scoffed this and placed the fox and rabbit on the stump and went to eat breakfast along with billy.

Kiana handed Lizzie a towel, soap and shampoo that they said they found on a convenience store back then. They told her that "monsters" were scarce her and Jamie took care of the rest

Lizzie then proceeded to go to the stream. The stream was as clear as a crystal ball. It was so clean and so beautiful to look at. Lizzie proceeded to take off her clothes, making sure that no one saw her naked. She dipped her foot to test the water. It was surprisingly balanced in temperature. Not too hot, not too cold, just right. She washed off any grime, stain, and blood from her body. Taking a bath was relaxing for Lizzie. It was like taking off all bad things attached to you by the day. It was purifying to the bone. While proceeding to wash herself, she looked on the shore of the stream and did not expect what she saw. It was Mika, looking at her intently. She looked sad. Lizzie was about to go to her when somehow, a splash, caused by a duck landing on the water, got Lizzie's attention. When she looked back, Mika was gone, like a puff of smoke. It made Lizzie wonder why she was there but it was probably her imagination and proceeded with her bath.

After she finished, she searched for her bag to look for some clothes. She chose to wear some patterned Aztec leggings, a pair converse shoe she managed to grabbed back at the grove, a black t-shirt with a blue heart design on the center and a sky blue hoodie. This made her comfortable now. She grabbed her holsters from her old clothes and was about to go back to camp when she saw a walker close to grabbing her from her feet. It squirmed as it tried to grab Lizzie's feet but fortunately she managed to get away. Lizzie hated being surprised and made her panic like always and this walker just happened to surprise her but good thing for Lizzie, it was stuck in the mud. She was scared. She knew how to fight but she couldn't fight without her weapons and she wasn't a good runner like her sister. Suddenly, the walker went limp and lifeless. She looked up to see Jamie was the one who shot it.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't get every one of them" Jamie said.

"Thanks" Was the only thing that Lizzie could say. She was scared. This was something she couldn't understand. She could fight, she's good at that but was she afraid? That walker, she couldn't kill it not because of her belief, but because it was muddy and deteriorated. It didn't look like a person. It was a monster. Jamie put a hand on Lizzie's shoulder, her fear obvious to the girl.

"You ok?" Jamie said.

"Lizzie snapped out of her daze and looked at Jamie.

"Yeah I'm fine" Lizzie replied

"You're a good fighter. Why were you afraid back there?"

"I…I…don't know"

"hmm…I guess I won't dwell on that for now"

This was a relief for Lizzie. She wasn't in the mood to talk about her fear.

"Thanks again Jamie but…why are you here?" Lizzie asked.

"Kiana said I should go talk to you and I'd like to as well"

"Talk about what?"

"I wanted to apologize for last night"

"Haha I should be the one apologizing. I almost slit your throat."

"Haha you're right, sorry anyway"

"Me too, It was kind of rude"

"So you why were you alone in the woods with all these things roaming around?"

"I was staying in a pecan grove with my guardians and sister. When I woke up they were gone I assumed they went out for supplies and got lost, so I looked for them"

"Ohhh any Idea where they are?"

"Nope not a single idea. How about you, what's your story?"

Jamie was about to talk when they heard Rose saying that they were leaving now.

"I guess it's time to go. We'll talk about it some other time. So, are we friends now?" Jamie asked to Lizzie.

"Of course. I think we didn't start off pretty well. I'm Lizzie" She said extending her hand to Jamie.

Jamie reached for her hand and shook it. "I'm Jamie"

The two of them are now friends along with the rest of them. They proceeded to go back to the camp site to see that it was now swept clean and packed up.

"I guess you two are ok now. Ready to go?" Kiana said to Lizzie and Jamie.

Lizzie fell silent. Were they asking her to come with them? One part of her mind disagrees with Kiana's proposition.

"Get rid of them…you can't trust them…you can only trust carol and the others…."

She thought about it but the other part of her mind was pushing her to accept it. She could use some company. She doesn't want to be alone. She could use every help she can get. Somehow something was agreeing with the latter thought.

"Go with them….they can help….."

Voices were talking to Lizzie again but she didn't mind this for now. She knew what to do.

"I'd love to go with you guys" Lizzie said smiling to the 4 of them.

This made everyone glad especially Rose, who was jumping up and down.

"Who knows, we might find the people you're looking for Lizzie We're headed for a place named Terminus" Jamie said.

Terminus. The one place where she, carol, tyreese, Judith, and mika were headed. That's it. Maybe they went there now but got lost in the woods and never found the way back to the grove but why didn't they leave her signs to go there? She brushed this thought for now. She was excited. It was terminus they were headed to now they were headed to terminus. This gave her hope.

"Wait, you were finding your group? Is that why you were alone?" Kiana said

"Yeah. I don't know why but we got separated somehow because I woke up they were gone. Maybe they got lost and just went on to terminus but I think they left me signs to go on to them" Lizzie said with hope flashing in her eyes.

"So you do know terminus. Those who arrive survive. Atleast that's what the signs don't know if it's real but were taking our chances. Maybe that's where they are. Then let's get going" Kiana said and they were off. Terminus is the reunion spot for them. Now she's friends with them, atleast the the 3 of them, this will make the trip worthwhile.

"Oh almost forgot, here" Jamie handed Lizzie familiar items: Her weapons.

This made Lizzie smile. She placed them in her holsters and got along, Terminus their destination.

**Author's note: This was a long chapter haha. Yeah Kiana and Rose are original characters of fine. For those who don't know, Jamie and Billy are the kids from the first webisode of TWD. Figured They need some chance on the scene. Don't worry guys, I'll introduce some familiar face on the next chpter =)**


	6. Least likely to meet

**Author's note: Thanks for the support guys really appreciate it. Sorry about grammar again, I'm just in the zone haha.**

Lizzie, Kiana, Jamie, Billy, and Rose set off to terminus. Lizzie remembered well to follow the train tracks so that they could reach the said sanctuary. She was fine with these kids. Two of them were the same age and they had two 8 year olds with them that were fun to be with. Billy, however is wary on her. She knows too well why. She'd warmed up to Kiana, Rose, and Jamie, maybe sooner or later he will to.

It occurred to Lizzie that they needed to prioritize the safety of the 8 year olds first. This wasn't a problem for them. Three of them know how to fight but somehow her mind begged to differ.

"Why trust them?...They're a burden to you…..get rid of them…."

Lizzie was getting really annoyed about thinking it. Why did she suddenly think of such a thing? Voices in her head are one of the things that she considers as a pest in her life. She always heard voice, telling her to do things, usually that ended with bad results and insults on her. What really makes her curious is that she liked everything the voices make her do. She'd do it in a heartbeat and just smile about it. Like now, in the apocalypse, the voices tell her that it's fine being one of those "things". You will be different but you'll be the same. She wanted to prove it to everyone and now she did it. She has one proof that she was right.

While looking out on the road, she noticed that Rose was looking at her intently with all of curiosity known to man in her eyes.

"What is it rose?" asked Lizzie

"You're doing it again" Rose replied

"What?"

"The whole time we were walking, you were in a daze again"

"Oh I was just thinking of where my sister and guardian is, along with the other two we were with"

"What's a guardian?"

Rose kept looking at Lizzie with those curiosity seeking eyes. Kind of like how Mika looked at her when they were younger.

"It's like a parent Rose" Kiana said to her sister.

"Oh, is she your mom or your dad?" Rose said, eyes still on Lizzie.

"It's not that simple Rose. It's like a substitute for the parent." Kiana said to her ever sweet sister.

"Oh, then what happened to your parents Lizzie?" Rose asked

"Oh um, they're dead now" Lizzie answered simply.

This made everyone stop from walking and they eyed Lizzie. This was not comfortable to her. Rose just stood there looking at Lizzie. She could see in her eyes that sympathetic look.

"Oh, that's so sad, I'm sorry" Kiana said. She was about to say something when Lizzie cut her off.

"It's ok. I'm used to it. They were bound to die on their time. I couldn't do anything else"

"Did you cry?" Billy said suddenly. He was wary of Lizzie the whole time. This was the first time Billy spoke to her.

"Did you cry when you lost them? Where does things the cause?"

"Billy, that's not a good question to say" Jamie said to him.

"But-"

Jamie was now embarrassed with Billy's question. She just gave Lizzie an apologetic smile.

Lizzie was about to say something when rose shouted something that signaled them that they needed to go now.

"It's the monsters!" Rose shouted

They came from all over barring their rotten teeth and looking at the kids with their amber, glazed eyes. It was a whole herd and it seemed they came from the forest.

"There's to many..Let's run" Kiana said

All of them ran for safety forward but Lizzie just stood there watching the walkers come. She eyed them all while they were coming.

"They just want some company. Why are you running? You don't understand" Lizzie said but the others didn't hear it because she was far behind. Jamie noticed this and called for her

"Lizzie! Let's go!"

Lizzie snapped out of her daze yet again and started to run.

"Why wouldn't anybody understand?" She uttered.

Lizzie and the kids were far enough from the herd. They were safe but it was getting dark again. Since the tracks are in the open, it's not safe to camp out here. Somehow they made it out of the woods and in a clearing.

"I'm getting tired" Says Rose who was now being carried by her sister.

They marched on despite the fact that they were tired. Lizzie remembered a few tips carol told her when she was in story time.

"_Remember when out in the open, make sure to find a place where you can safely hide. Don't risk when you know it's dangerous in the open"_

They were all getting tired. Lizzie was hearing voices again. Her mind telling her to end their suffering.

"why not end their suffering?..."

It was like hearing a child nagging for candy when you don't give it candy.

"Do it…..make them turn….you can make them last forever….all it takes is one cut in their delicate skin…."

Now she is getting annoyed now. She couldn't think straight with her mind going crazy all over again.

"You ok?" Jamie asked?

"Yeah, just tired"

"Look over there" Billy said while pointing at a spot in front of them. It was a small town and near the tracks was a convenience store.

"We can rest there, let's go" said Lizzie and they were off.

When they got there, a horrible scene came up. A kid, who was close enough in Lizzie's age was laying on the ground, still alive but not for long.

They approached it and tried to help the boy. The boy was crying in pain. Kiana tried to apply first aid on him he refused.

"Don't waste your time, I know….. what's….. gonna happen to me. I saw it…" The boy said, tears falling in his face. Jamie and Kiana registered defeat in their faces. The younger kids were hiding behind Lizzie. She looked at the boy without sympathy. She was thinking that it was better for him to turn. He wouldn't suffer and can play with the "others" anytime.

"Do you want to end all the pain?" Asked Kiana

The boy said nothing but gave a slow nod to them. They knew what they had to do.

Jamie pointed a gun at him. By the looks of how Lizzie saw her expression, she was used to this. The boy gave them an assuring smile. He wanted this. He wanted it to end now.

Lizzie was about to protest but Jamie already pulled the trigger. It went straight into his head and that was that.

Lizzie was shocked on why she did it. Why pull the trigger? Why kill him?

"Why did you have to do that? Y-you just killed him…." Lizzie said now looking at the dead boy with sympathy.

"He wanted the pain to end. It was for the best" Kiana said grabbing a sheet from her bag. She proceeded to put the sheet over the boy's body.

"Kiana's right. Instead of him becoming one of those things" Jamie added.

"So you just want him dead than just making him live forever?" Lizzie said to them.

Now she got weird looks from Kiana and Jamie. Lizzie was confused on why they were looking at her like that. What was wrong with what she said?

"Live forever? What are you saying?" Jamie asked Lizzie.

"What did I say?" Lizzie replied.

"Guys, let's discuss this later. It's getting dark and we might attract some unwanted attention. We need a place to rest" Kiana said

Lizzie wanted to prove her point to them but Kiana's right. They need a place to rest now.

They proceeded to move forward to find a place. But rose slipped off and grabbed some wild flowers growing in a corner of a building. She then went to the boy's body and placed it there and then moved on. Lizzie thought it was the right thing to do. It was always right for Lizzie to place flowers on people who died. The last time she did that is when her father died. It happened a long time ago but it felt like yesterday. She felt tears forming in her eyes but she forced them back. This time was different now. She needed to be strong.

They kept walking in town but made sure they were near the train tracks. Lizzie pointed out a convenience store near the tracks. It's a perfect place to rest. Walkers are few and there are bound to be supplies there.

"Let's rest there for the night but we have to check if were alone" Lizzie said. This was one of carol's lessons in story time: always check for walkers if going on supply runs and kill them if you find one. But Lizzie has other plans when she see them.

"Sounds like a plan" Jamie said with a smirk on her face. Carefully they opened up the door and searched the place. They saw that it still had most of it stocks there. If most of the food is still good, this could feed them over a month.

The store was kind of small so they can see easily and surprisingly, there are no walkers inside.

"All clear, looks like we can lay low now" Kiana said while setting down all their stuff on a counter. They proceeded to get food on the store. Billy and Rose grabbed some good candy and enjoyed eating it. Kiana did the same but Jamie kept alert just in case. Lizzie kept alert as well, in case any unwanted guests were around. She proceeded to look at the back, just wandering off her mind and thinking when they will reach terminus. She has to know where they are now. What were they doing to Mika now? Have they been feeding her now? If she were there, she might feed her some mice but she didn't know if Mika would want that. While her thoughts were there, she failed to notice the walker that suddenly emerged from the storage room door on her side. It reached for her and grabbed Lizzie by the shoulder. She brushed it off but it got her feet and it caused her to fall down. She was scared now. Looking at its rotten form and smelling its awful stench, she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed with all of her strength. She couldn't do anything but scream. It scared her to death when it began to reach its jaws to her feet. Fortunately, Kiana ran for her and pulled off the walker from Lizzie. She then grabbed a knife from her boots and pierced its head. Lizzie was still panicking. Her breathes growing faster and faster.

"Lizzie, gal, are you ok?" Kiana asked, concerned with the scared out girl

Lizzie couldn't answer. She was dazed. The rest of them went to her so they can somehow help. She couldn't calm down whatever they all did.

"How can we calm her down? She's really scared to death" Kiana said

"Maybe medicine can help" Rose said

"But is there medicine here?" Billy said.

"No, medicine wont' work. Its hyperventilation. She needs something else to calm down" Jamie said

"She felt like she was about to die from the lack of air she was getting. Her vision is getting blurry. Was she about to die? Probably but she might turn into a walker and that was kind of fine for her.

She was hearing a voice again. But this voice was calming, soothing to the soul.

"_Calm down Lizzie….remember what you need to do…."_

It was weird but yet she did it. She knew what she needed to do. She closed her eyes and started counting 1 to 3 repeatedly. This helped really well. Slowly but surely, she calmed down.

She hugged Kiana really tight and she did the same to Lizzie. They were glad that she was fine now.

It was evening now. They pushed some of the store shelves to make way for their tents. Everyone was eating noodles for dinner that Kiana cooked. She was seated with rose who she played with once in a while. Jamie was seated beside Billy, head tilted on her sister's shoulder.

Lizzie was kind of jealous of them. While she looked at them having sibling quality time, she missed Mika even more. She missed having time her. Playing tag, chatting with her even after it was past their bed time, playing board games, everything.

So Lizzie grabbed her bag and pulled out Griselda Gunderson. Looking at it while stroking its yarn hair, tears started falling from her eyes.

"You alright? Why are you crying" Rose said as she looked at Lizzie.

"I'm fine. It's just….seeing you all having quality time as siblings, I just missed my sister" Lizzie said, tears still streaming down her face.

"I understand what you're feeling Lizzie. I'd cry too when it happened to me, I'd cry too" Kiana said, going to Lizzie and hugging her. The others did the same to comfort their friend.

"What was she like? You know, your sister?" Billy said, opening up to Lizzie yet again.

Lizzie rubbed the boy's head, messing his hair. She was kind of nervous and weirded out doing this.

"Don't worry, I'm not afraid of you anymore, your friends with Jamie now." Billy said to her. Lizzie smiled at that gesture.

"Well, her name was Mika. She's the sweetest person I know, you know, besides Rose"

Rose giggled on this and Lizzie smiled at her.

"She was pretty, a year younger than me. She had honey blonde hair, and was the smartest person I know. We always had quality time together even though . She's the number one person that understands me. We may argue sometimes, but we always get along again after a sec. When she couldn't sleep, I tuck her in bed. I might be older and she's the younger, I'm the immature one and she was the more levelheaded"

Now Jamie, Billy, and Rose hugged her. Lizzie wiped away any tear left in her face. She enjoyed their comfort.

"We'll find them on our way to terminus. Who knows, maybe they're near us now, setting up camp" Jamie said who reassured Lizzie.

"Thanks for giving me hope guys. I appreciate it…" Lizzie said

They hugged Lizzie even tighter. Then they laugh at how Lizzie was being pressed too much now. Rose, asked Lizzie a question that changed the topic.

"You said you were in a prison right? Where there kids there besides you and your sister?"

"Well yeah, we were really close. Luke, the timid boy, Molly, the artist who likes to draw even at the prison walls, Patrick, the one who treats everyone with respect, and of course….there's him…" Lizzie said, adding emphasis on the last part.

"Who's Him?" Jamie asked, now having more interest on the topic

"Carl Grimes. The sheriff's son. The least likely I get to be close to"

"How can you say that? I bet he's cool" Billy said

"Cool? More like weird. He's very strict too. Always complaining when watching over the kids. He's rude sometimes too. He prefers to hangout with the adults instead of people his age"

Lizzie was curious with Carl of all the kids in the group. He always goes on the negative side of things and she was always tormented by him whenever he had a chance but somehow, Lizzie wanted to know more about him. Carl was a mystery and Lizzie loved solving mysteries. There was a time that she thought of stabbing him in the back when she was annoyed by Carl and it went too far but somehow, she got afraid of doing wasn't sure if she was scared of him or what. Where was he? Probably with his father, Rick. Was he alive? Based on how she saw him handle weapons, his chances were high. She hoped that she could see them though. After all, they had her sister.

"Maybe he just have some issues. Just like us" Jamie said while stroking her brother's hair.

"Maybe. How about you guys, what's your story?" Lizzie asked to everyone.

The calm atmosphere disappeared and everyone had those long faces. Lizzie kind regrets asking. Kiana was the first to speak.

"Me and Rose are orphans. Our parents died because of a road accident. Nobody wanted to take us in so we were taken to the orphanage. It was a fine life for us there. Both of us loved it there and everything was happy until…this crap happened…"

Lizzie could see tears from kiana's eyes. Rose tried to comfort her.

"Everyone we loved, everyone we cared for. They were turned into those…"Things". I had to protect my sister. I had no choice. I had to kill them to survive…"

She started to cry now, and Rose keeps comforting her. Lizzie lost a lot of people. She knew how hard it is to lose someone you love but unlike Kiana and Rose, Lizzie only felt grief for a few people, her father for instance. She cared more about the walkers being killed than most of her group dying. For her, the living will go on as walkers and true death to a person is when you kill them as walkers.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know how it feels to lose someone you love" Lizzie said sadly. She then turns to Jamie and asks her the same question. Billy instantly cried, obvious that he remembered a memory that he didn't to see again. Lizzie saw Jamie was hesitant in answering the question.

"You know, if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine" Lizzie said

"No, you guys shared some stories. You deserve to hear ours." Jamie responded

"We were in our father's house. My dad went to the neighbor's house to get the keys for a truck outside. He said to my mom that if he didn't get back after an hour, we should get out. So an hour passed and dad didn't come back and so we got out despite the many numbers of the monsters, we ran as fast as we could. Mom found a car and it had keys but she didn't see the monster at the back and it bit her. She killed it but she knew it was too late. She said to us that she loved us very much and to take care of each other. She gave me this gun and told us to run as fast as we could. And mom…she stayed behind to be eaten by them so we could get away"

Jamie was crying now and so was Billy. She had every right to. Her mother knew it was too late for her so she sacrificed herself. Lizzie remembered her mother. She would do anything it takes to protect her and her sister just like their mother. But Lizzie's issue with her mother is another story.

Lizzie felt the pressure and sadness in the air. It was heavy and it made her anxious. She had to do something so she won't panic because she could feel one coming.

"We should sleep. Everyone needs rest from the trip" Lizzie said to them.

They all agreed and went to their respective sleeping bags.

Lizzie and the others were woken up by some strange noises coming from the glass doors of the stores. They couldn't see what it is because their eyes are still adjusting to the morning daylight. She heard Rose scream. Lizzie went to full alert and started to ready herself.

"MONSTERS!" Billy screamed

Lizzie's eyes went to the doors and he was right. Walkers, maybe more than a dozen were scratching themselves on the glass surface. It was a good thing they put a wooden plank they found inside between the door handles. Kiana and Jamie were also up now and saw the trouble they were in.

"The plank will hold right?" Kiana said

"No, I don't think so. There's too many" Lizzie said

"She's right but what do we do now?" Jamie said looking at both Kiana and Lizzie.

Lizzie searched the room and remembered the door where she was attacked by the walker. She went there, her gun ready in case some walkers were inside. It was empty and it made Lizzie smile seeing a back door.

"I found a back entrance here. We can get out of here." Lizzie shouted to everyone. So they grabbed everything they need and went outside. Some walkers were out at the back but it was a few so they escaped. They turned to an alley but were surprised by the number of walkers in there.

"They're here too, what now?" Kiana said

Walkers block the alley and it was the only way that leads back to the road, and to the tracks. Rose and Billy were scared and so as Jamie and Kiana. They were walkers and she knows what she thinks of them but there are times that she treats them as monsters, that they were dead. She doesn't understand why her views on walkers just keeps changing on course. Her friends were scared and they needed to go to terminus. She needed to see carol and the others again. She knew what she had to do.

She pointed her gun at one and steadied herself. She remembered Carol's words to them that she had to shoot them in the head. She fired and one got hit in the head. It went out instantly. Lizzie felt sad about taking it down. But somehow, one part of her mind told her she had to get rid of the walkers and she agrees on this. Voices in her head told her to stop but she doesn't want to entertain them now. She wanted to kill them to survive, to protect everyone and besides that, she enjoyed the thrill of killing.

Kiana picked up a steel pipe and wacked them in the head. Jamie grabbed her silenced gun and started to shoot at the walkers. Kiana and Jamie saw that Lizzie was really good at killing them. Every grab and every attempt of the walkers to bite her were just easily side stepped and avoided by her. Lizzie slided under a walker and shot it's head from the back. One was behind Lizzie but she quickly grabbed her night and turned around to stab its eyes.

Kiana and Jamie were good too. Lizzie saw that Kiana was acrobatic. Snapping the one walker's head using her feet whie smashing their heads. Jamie was doing her martial arts skills at some before shooting them in the head. Lizzie was impressed at this.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

They heard the screams of Rose and Billy as they were being surrounded by walkers. The two girls tried to rush to their side but their hands are full at the moment. Lizzie got her hands full herself and can't rush to the kids too. With this many walkers, they won't be any parts of them left to "Come back" properly. They were going to be walker food. Lizzie imagined Mika in the spot where the kids were. She imagined her crying and just waiting for her fate to be devoured. Tears formed in her eyes. She heard Jamie and Kiana's screams for their siblings's names. There was no hope for them.

But something unexpected happened. The walkers that were trying to reach Rose and Billy got their heads cut off from their bodies. One by one, the walkers were going down by having their heads sliced or being shot in the head and all of them didn't know why.

Lizzie was in a daze, amazed on what she saw happened. When she snapped out, she saw their saviors. One was a black woman with dreadlocks in her long hair and had a katana in her hand.

"You alright kids?" The woman asked.

Lizzie knew this woman. She was one of the cool adults like carol. A very known individual to everyone in the prison.

"Michonne!" Lizzie shouted. She went for her and hugged her.

"Hey, Lizzie? Fancy meeting you here girl" Michonne said while stroking the little young woman's hair.

"You saved us, thanks" Lizzie said to michonne.

Lizzie's companions were amazed on how she fought and took out the walkers.

"Well, glad your safe Lizzie. You were almost a gonner" A voice from behind them said

When Lizzie turned around, she saw a man that had an unshaven face. He had a good body build, a curly hair, and a revolver.

"Mr. Grimes, you're here too!"

Lizzie hugged him too and rick hugged her back. She wasn't particularly close to Michonne and Rick but she wanted to see familiar faces in a long time. Michonne saw this and realized what the girl wants to have

Rick saw that Lizzie had companions that he didn't knew.

"Friends of yours?" Rick asked

"Yeah. Found 'em in the woods. They needed some help" Lizzie said

"Looks like you did a pretty good job protecting them" A voice said from behind rick. Lizzie knew this voice too well. She looked behind rick and saw him. He had short, brown hair, piercing blue eyes and a hat that she somehow found suited for the boy. She couldn't believe that the least likely person she will get close to will be the one she will find.

"Hi carl…" Lizzie said nervously. She thought why was she nervous

"Been a long time Lizzie but…Where's your sister?"

**Author's note: It's a long chapter(Again) Might consider doing some POV's. What you guys think?**


	7. Unexpected

**Author's note:. I plan to have a CARLZIE relationship. Hope you guys like it and thanks for the ongoing support =)**

Lizzie was glad to see familiar faces again but she wished it was Carol, Tyreese, Judith, and Mika who she found and to top it all off, they had to have Carl with them. Of course they had to have him because his father wouldn't let him be separated from boy who would not spare a day not teasing her and making fun of her. Atleast Rick and Michonne were nice unlike Carl.

Kiana, Jamie, Rose, and Billy already introduced themselves to them. Billy got stoked when he learned Rick was a sheriff but was even stoked on how Michonne was badass. Carl was only nodding at them when he was introduced by his father.

"So, you were alone before you found these guys?" Rick asked Lizzie

"Not really. I was with Mika, along with Tyreese, Carol, and Judith." Lizzie replied

The mention of Judith's name gave life to Rick's and Carl's eyes. They had smiles on their faces, all hope came back to them.

"We thought she was dead when we found her car seat bloody. Thank you Lizzie" Rick said half panting at laughing for joy/

Carl stepped forward and talked to Lizzie interrogation style

"Why are you alone then?! Where are they?! Did you do something to them?!" Carl asked Lizzie somewhat angry for some reason.

"Carl! You're scaring her! I know you're anxious to see your sister but please let her hear her side" Rick said to his son who then gave Lizzie a mean look before nodding to his father in agreement. Carl's piercing; blue eyes were kind of mystifying to look at. Lizzie brushed this thought off her head. This was not the right time and rick was kind of right. Lizzie did got scared of carl for shouting at her.

"Thanks Rick and yes carl, give me a chance to explain. After all, Ladies should always be respected unless you're a lady yourself" Lizzie said

That made Kiana and Jamie laugh. So as Michonne. Carl only scoffed and looked at the other direction. Carl may make fun of her but she knows how to make a comeback.

Lizzie proceeded to explain the events that happened to her. The escape at the prison, the dilemma at the woods, the return of Carol, The arrival at the grove, waking up alone, the three stranger's, and crossing paths with Kiana, Jamie, Rose, and Billy.

"Now we know that you saved Judith but why were you alone when you woke up? Did they leave you?" Rick said to Lizzie

"I don't know. I just woke up alone and that was it" Lizzie replied

"If your hunch is right, then we could find them at terminus." Michonne said

"That's where were headed as well"

"What bothers me is the grave that you found, sure that was new? Carol or Tyreese might have killed someone off while you were out"

This statement from Michonne made Lizzie nervous. It was a possibility that it was Mika in that grave. Lizzie thinks that they got attacked and Mika got involved or Carol could've…

Lizzie didn't want to think about it especially the latter part. Carol promised her that she would never hurt Mika. That she will only tie her up. Lizzie felt tears form out on the corner of her eyes thinking about them again.

"Lizzie it's ok. We'll find them ok? You will see your guardian and sister again" Kiana said with calm, soothing voice as she hugged Lizzie.

Lizzie hugged her back and in an instance, Rose and Billy where on her now. She could see Jamie just stare at her but she smiled

"I'm not into mushy stuff but she's right. There your family and family finds each other wherever they go" Jamie said to her.

This made Lizzie smile even more and more tears of joy fell from hey eyes.

"Thanks guys. I won't leave you. Even if we just met for a while but I'll always be there for you."

"Just like you were there for us a while back" Rose said

"Of course Rose, you and everyone else."

They hugged her even tighter and Jamie just joined in.

"I thought you didn't like mushy stuff?" Lizzie said eyeing Jamie in a funny way

"Shut up, you're an exception so be proud of it" Jamie said

Everyone laughed at this gesture. Lizzie turned to face rick, Carl, and Michonne.

"We should go together but….I know these guys are a lot but…they can fight, I saw it…please can we…"

Rick smiled at Lizzie and to the rest of the kids.

"Of course we can take 'em. After all they're like your sisters and brother now. I'm sure when you find Mika, she will be delighted to see she has more siblings now" Rick said.

Lizzie went to Rick and hugged her uttering a thank you. Rick chuckled and assured her he will keep his word.

"This world needs the love of kids anyway. To brighten up the world" Michonne said. She noticed that Michonne's eyes were kind of wet in the corner. Was she crying?

"Yeah but you should watch for them but don't forget to look out for your own ass" Carl said wile giving Lizzie a teasing smile. Everyone laughed as Lizzie made a face to Carl.

Rick was right. They were like her siblings now. Sure she just met them a while back but in these times that you needed people that love you, and to trust the most. Seeing the smiling faces of Kiana, Jamie, Rose, and Billy, she now sees that she has formed a new family along with Rick, Michonne and sure even Carl.

Lizzie and the others now set off to terminus once again. They were walking near the town but stayed close to the tracks. Good thing the town was straightforward so that when you walk on it, you can still see the train tracks going straight along the town. They did this in case of emergency supply runs and shelter.

"You can make your family last forever….Make them turn….."

This registered in Lizzie's mind. She could do that and it would be easy. She loved that idea but first they have to find Mika and the others so that they could turn as a complete set.

While pondering this thought, Lizzie was interrupted by someone poking at her. When she looked at her back, she saw nothing, only Carl on her left and Rose on her right. She ignored this and faced forward once again only to be poked by someone again. She turned her back, now irritated on who was poking her. She faced forward again to be poked once more. Now she looked behind again with an angry face. That won the questioning face of rose. She mouthed an apology and looked forward. The poker was poking her on the same spot on her body. She knew what she had to do. The moment she was poked again, she quickly grabbed her poker's arm, making sure she squeezes it hard. A fitting punishment for her poker.

"OWW! Girl you squeezed tight"

Lizzie turned to see that it was Carl who was poking her all this time. Typical Carl with his typical antics.

"I hope it leaves an impression" Lizzie said while smiling at Carl with a raised eyebrow.

"It won't, I have skin harder than steel" Carl said with a smug on his face.

"Is there no day you choose not to annoy me?" Lizzie asked to Carl in an annoyed tone.

"There never was and it's not not gonna happen" Carl said winning an annoyed look from Lizzie.

"You are such an ass Carl Grimes" Lizzie said to him.

Carl only laughed at her remark. She felt like shooting a bullet through his head for being annoying.

"I guess you two aren't that relatively close" Jamie said to Lizzie as she slings her bag on her shoulder to prevent it from slipping.

"That jerk just loves to annoy me and like I said, he's weird." Lizzie said eyeing Carl while he tries to guard the kids. They can never be too careful

"I think he's nice. I'm sure he doesn't annoy you because he feels like it. I mean look at him playing with my brother." Jamie said while looking at Billy.

Lizzie followed Jamie's gaze and saw Carl along with Billy and Rose playing some sort of game while still having the sense to walk to terminus. Carl had that kind of multitasker vibe to him, even back then at the prison, she saw it in him. For instance, farming while reading comics out in the open. Lizzie find that somehow weird yet impressive. The kids were now having a talk with Carl. He may be weird for her but Lizzie is quite impressed that Carl has a soft spot for kids but Lizzie noticed that he was being alert for any danger as well. Yup, great multitasker indeed.

"I thought he was weird but look, the kids like him" Kiana said to Lizzie

"Well, he wasn't always weird. He was good with the kids at the prison but he was always a jerk to me" Lizzie said to them

Lizzie did remember that Carl was distant with them the first time they met him. But it didn't take a long time for him to be friends with every kid, except her. They were the same age but she always questioned his maturity whenever he tries to make fun of her.

"How does he even make fun of you anyway?" Kiana asked

"In ways you guys don't know"

Carl did many antics to her back at the prison. Poking her with a stick, putting worms on her underwear, pouring water on her side the bed so it looked like she peed in the bed and many more. Lizzie, however, was not a girl to be messed with. She always has a comeback for all of Carl's shenanigans. Many people don't consider her and Carl as enemies, more like frienemies. She agrees with this because they were times that they get along. They really had a weird relationship. But there was a time that Lizzie got really angry at Carl. It was when he said to them that the walkers were not people and they shouldn't be naming them. That they were dead. Lizzie was furious at this that he didn't talk to Carl for a long time. Well not that long because of the breach in cell block D.

They were now midway into the town, thankful that the train tracks are still insight. But their path was hindered by walkers. There was a herd of them.

"What now?" Michonne said to rick

"There's too many. We have to go to the tracks now. It'll be much safer" Rick gestured

Despite Lizzie's support for the walkers, he was right. There was too many and most of their body parts might get devoured.

"If that happens, we might not come back….." Lizzie thought to herself.

And so they avoided crossing half of the town and went back to the tracks.

They were on the woods again but unlike last time, the trees are less and it means less cover from the walkers. Another problem in their hands is the heat wave. It was making them hot and tired really quickly. They needed a place to rest for a while and escape the unforgiving heat the sun gives at straight noon.

"Hey look, we can rest in that tree for a while" Lizzie said to everyone. They gave her a nod in agreement.

The tree was big and it had many leaves. Perfect for shading the sun and heat. They may have shade but they were running low on water.

"I'm thirsty…." Rose said with a grim expression of thirst on her face. She may look cute in any way possible but she was getting thirsty and that worried not only Kiana but Lizzie as well.

"Here, drink this. Don't mind it, finish it all up" Michonne said as she gave her half full water bottle to Rose.

That solved their problem to Rose but The others were getting thirsty as well and they're low on water.

"We should look for water or we'll all go dry." Lizzie said

"You sure there's water round here?" Kiana said

"There's bound to be something here, there always is" Lizzie said back to Kiana. Carol always said this to her and Mika when they were together so it was likely they'll find a water source.

"She's right. It's the woods. There's bound to be clean water here" Rick said

"Then I'll go look for it" Lizzie said

"Ok, but you're not going alone Lizzie" Rick said to her

"Ok, but who should I take?"

"I'll take her" Michonne said

"No, we're out in the open and walkers might come. You can cleave them fast" Rick said to her

"…Fine but I won't let her take off on her own"

Lizzie looked at Jamie and Kiana. Kiana was tending to her thirsty sister so It's a no to take her. Jamie can be handy but he was taking care of her brother too. She eyed the only person who can accompany her with much annoyance.

"What is it?" Carl said with a confused look to Lizzie.

"Let's go Carl, you're the only one free round here"

"Okay…"

"Be safe you two, when it gets dangerous, use your weapons when needed" Rick said and the two young individuals set off to find water.

The woods were quiet and it seemed no walkers we're in sight. It was a good thing because Carl might get trigger happy with them. The footsteps that crackle the dead leaves are the only noise that was being heard. While they walk, Carl was silent the whole time. That was kind of weird considering he was always up to no good when she's the one involved. Lizzie waited for something to happen that involved Carl laughing at her but he just remained silent. Lizzie decides to break the silence.

"Why do you make fun of me?"

"Excuse me?" Carl said looking at Lizzie.

"Are you deaf? I said why do you make fun of me?"

"I just want to" Carl said as he put a smirk on his face

"Tsk, jerk"

"Hey, where'd that come from?"

"From my fucking mouth" Lizzie said to Carl

"Why call me a jerk? I didn't do anything" Carl said to her

"I just want to"

"Hey not fair, that was my line!" Carl said to Lizzie who was now smiling at her

She won again like always and it gets better when she gets him. They were going deeper in the forest now and the heat just contributes to the stress of the two kids.

"This heat is being a shit. I think I won't last long out in this heat" Lizzie said as she removes her jacket that she realized was only useful at night and tied it in her waist revealing the blue t-shirt that was kind of tight for her. She looked at Carl and noticed that he was staring at her with intent eyes.

"Um…why are you looking at me like that?" Lizzie said to Carl

"Nothing. I was just….um…just nothing" Carl said to her

"You're really weird you know that?"

Carl only chuckled at Lizzie's remark. She found it suiting for Carl to laugh or to just smile. This gave Lizzie a new impression that Carl can smile after all.

"Let's keep going grimes" Lizzie said

"Whatever you say boss"

The sun is scorching them like they were being cooked in a super-heated oven. Lizzie was getting more thirsty but she had to go on or else everyone back at the tracks would get thirsty. She tripped on the rock she hadn't seen because of thirst.

"You all right?" Carl said

"I'm fine…just thirsty…." Lizzie said

She was thirsty earlier but she just brushed it off to conserve their water supply. Now her thirst is taking its toll on her.

"Here, take it" Carl said while handing her his canteen of water.

"No, it's yours you should take it….."

"Just shut up and take it"

Lizzie hesitated at first but took it anyway. The water was cold and it was refreshing to the touch of her lips and throat. Her thirst was gone no.

"Um….than you?" Lizzie said to Carl

"Um..it was nothing and next time be careful" Carl said to Lizzie

She was confused on why he was like that. Sure he was still making fun of her but he was a gentleman at the same time. Are men really this confusing?

Her thoughts were interrupted when they heard a snarl coming from behind. A walker was approaching them it was a few meters from Lizzie now. It grabbed her shoulder and Lizzie screamed, Carl tackled it so that it won't bite her.

"Lizzie RUN!" Carl screamed

She was scared and she reacted immediately upon Carl's command. It almost got her. She could kill but somehow she was always scared on the face of danger. She wondered how Carl favored back there. She didn't know if he made it or got devoured. She just ran as tears fell down on her face because of fear. She knew that Carl won't shoot it because his gun might attract the walkers. It was a Carl thing. Lizzie stumbled again as she didn't register her view while running. She wiped away her tears and was stunned to see where she was. Lizzie was in a clearing and beside it was a stream as clear as a crystal. It would've been great finding it but Carl wasn't with her. Was he dead? Did he get out? She didn't know. She pushed every worry and tear about Carl and proceeded to get the water for everybody. She was surprised that she could shed ears for Carl but it must be the fear in her. She stopped halfway and noticed there were two walkers on either side of her. They were coming to her and snarling at her like they were beckoning her to come to them so that they could be their snack. Lizzie looked at them in the eye. She thought of something that could push out the fear she experienced. They wanted to be friends with her she thought. They could make her feel better by playing with them.

"Hey guys, wanna play?" Lizzie said to the walkers

The walkers increased their pace on Lizzie.

"Catch me if you can!"

Lizzie was like playing tag with the walkers. She was having fun. Her fear has turned into joy. Her frown was replaced by a smile. She was having a good time with her new "Friends" They were making her forget about the events back with Carl. Just then, she heard a gunshot. She stopped running and saw one of her new "Friends" on the ground, lifeless. Lizzie was more shocked when there was another gunshot and it took down the second walker. Lizzie's eyes were starting to form tears again. Who would do such a thing?

"You alright?" A voice said from the trees.

Lizzie looked at where the voice came from and saw Carl. He had blood on his shirt, obvious that he took down the walker earlier.

Carl was running to Lizzie and checked her.

"Were you bitten? Are you al-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Lizzie shouted at Carl

"What? I just saved you from the walkers!"

"Saved? They were playing with me! They were my new friends!"

Lizzie was getting hysterical now. She made new friends and for what? To be shot by Carl in the head. She was feeling Anxious and the same time angry

"YOU DON"T UNDERSTAND! THEY WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING WRONG! THEY WERE PLAYING WITH ME! YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEM!" Lizzie lashed out to Carl. The young man's face had a confused look.

"Playing?! They only wanted to eat you! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I should be asking that to you! What if I killed you huh?! WHAT IF I KILLED YOU?!"

"Lizzie, can you here yourself? They're dead and were not so stop this already. We were supposed to be over this!"

"IT"S THE SAME THING CARL! IT'S THE SAME THING YOU KILLED THEM!

Lizzie was pouring all her anger and grief over Carl. She wanted to say it to Carl. He deserves this. But Carl said something that made Lizzie calmed down.

"I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU OK?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?! Carl shouted at Lizzie.

She was a bit shocked to hear that. Carl Grimes, the boy who annoyed her was trying to protect her? This was crazy for her. It was something that was enough to control Lizzie's rage.

"You were….protecting me?"

"Yeah….is that wrong these days?"

"No…not at all"

Lizzie was feeling a mix of emotions. Emotions that her underaged brain didn't comprehend for now. She blushed t this.

'I…um…sorry if I killed them. Ok?" Carl said to Lizzie who looked at her with sorry eyes.

"No…it's ok Carl. I…I mean…they ….You were just doing what was the right thing to do. Sometimes we had to kill them" Lizzie said

Carl nervously approached Lizzie. She could feel her heart beating faster. She couldn't understand what she was feeling. It was making her weird. Carl stopped to look at her.

"I don't have bites on me Carl"

"You sure about that?" "I'm positive and oh…..sorry too"

Carl was looking at her even more now. Looking at him kind of mystified her. She brushed it off and got back to reality.

"Um..we should…get some water now. They might be getting thirsty now" Lizzie said

"Yeah…let's go"

Lizzie and Carl grabbed the water bottles they have and filled it with clean water and then headed out back at the tracks. The two of them were silent the rest of the way back but Lizzie's mind kept replaying the words that Carl said to her. The words that shocked her. The words that calmed her down.

"I was just trying to protect you ok?"

**Author's note: I decided to postpone the POV style for a while. I want the third main character to appear before I do that but it will depend. Enjoy guys.**


	8. Mysteria

**Author's Note: I really appreciate your ongoing support guys. CARLZIE was something that I wanted to happen in the show but fate had other plans(Why carol why?). Anyway, I'll be developing Carl and Lizzie's relationship to one another. Yes I know it's in a sci-fi genre but bear with me, giving genre for my stories is kind of my weakness so if anyone can help me, I'd appreciate it. Yeah Jamie and Billy are indeed the kids from the webisodes. And for those who asks who the third main character is, I think you guys already know and I think I'll be going POV on this one.**

**LIZZIE**

It didn't take long for Lizzie and Carl to return back to the tracks, taking note to avoid the huge rock where they got separated.

"Thank goodness you're safe but what happened to you two?" Rick said while approaching Carl to give him a hug.

"Unexpected events happened that's what" Lizzie said to the sheriff. Rick couldn't blame him for asking what happened to them. They looked like a wreck. Carl had bloodstains on his shirt and her legs were ruined because of her tripping on the ground several times. She went to Kiana and Jamie to bring them water for Rose and Billy. They were in bad shape now

"Take this now. They need it more than ever" Lizzie said to Kiana and Jamie. They acceeted the water and made their respective siblings drink it. When they finished it, they were a bit better than the last time.

"Thank you Lizzie. You're a Godsend" Kiana said while giving Lizzie a hug

"Yeah, I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't come back" Jamie said while giving Lizzie a thumbs up.

"It was nothing. Carl did most of the work" Lizzie said

"I bet you two had a great time out there" Jamie said while laughing at Lizzie.

"Haha if your definition of fun is tripping over rocks then yes, I had fun"

But Lizzie really did had fun there somehow. Besides playing with her "friends", having Carl around her made her confortable but she couldn't understand him there. He was being nice to her. The feeling she felt back at the woods came back to her, making her mind go up in sparks and Carl's last words echoing in her mind is still etched in her brain.

"I only wanted to protect you ok?"

Lizzie brushed off this thought and focused on her goal. She had to go to terminus and fine Carol, Mika, Tyreese and Judith.

"Yeah, I did all the work because Lizzie can't haul her lazy self" Carl butted in.

Now this was the Carl she remembered. Carl was kind of different when they were in the woods but now he had his jerk mode on. Lizzie just stuck her tongue at her, too tired from speaking because of their trip to the woods. This is a thing that she couldn't understand boys.

They waited until the heat is bearable and went on. They don't know if there a day or two from terminus or even more but they had to go on. Everyone is faring quite well unlike the last time but their water supply will gradually disappear and thirst will be another problem for them.

"You'll just get thirsty again….why not kill them now?"

Lizzie was considering that thought. Why not do it and remove their mortal needs? Her thoughts we're interrupted by Carl who was splashing some water on her.

"Argh! Stop it!" Lizzie demanded

"You need a bath so I'm giving you one" Carl said while flashing a teasing smile on her.

"Oh a bath eh? I think you need some too!"

Lizzie splashed Carl with water using her water bottle that was almost depleted because of their splashing. She just couldn't understand this boy but somehow, she was happy with it.

"Stupid girl…..he makes fun at you….he's a jerk….slice his neck in two…"

The voices in her head is giving her shit again but how can she do it if somehow, she was having fun?

"Hey, you keep that up and we're gonna be short on water again!" Jamie said to them.

"Sorry..." They both said

"Wow Jamie, you can be bossy sometimes" Lizzie said

"And scary too" Carl added

"She could be a real monster sometimes" Billy added

"A monster am I? Come here" Jamie said as she noogies her little brother.

"Good thing big sis isn't a monster" Rose said with a toothy grin

"Shut up Rose" Kiana said as she pinches her sister's nose.

Lizzie might have morbid thoughts in her head but she has a mellow side as well, especially for Mika. She can't help but smile on them. Her gaze shift to Carl and she could see that he was smiling as well. One of the rare moments she could see it from his face.

"Do you miss it?" Carl asks to Lizzie

"Miss what?"

"Having fun with Mika."

"Well sure I do. How about you? Do you miss Judith?"

"You have no idea how much….Thanks you….for saving her"

"It was nothing. I had to do something" Lizzie smiled to Carl as he smiled back at her. She looks past his eyes and she can't help but not be attracted to them. She felt it all over again but something wasn't right on how he stared at her. She noticed that there was doubt in his eyes, like he wanted to find something out about her.

"You okay?" Lizzie asks Carl

"Yeah….just thinking about stuff…"

"What stuff?"

Lizzie wondered what he was thinking but Carl just poured the rest of his water on her head.

"CARL!"

"Shhhhh….quite, we don't know if they're around here" Michonne warns

"She's right…we can't be too loud" Jamie said

They all agreed on that note and proceeded but not without Lizzie getting sudden glances and making faces from Carl. This made Lizzie want to give Carl a proper ass kicking.

It's been an hour since they walked. Their surrounding were quiet now so the kids were free to play around while walking as long as they were near the tracks.. Rose approached Lizzie who flashed her with her toothy grin.

"Lizzie! Look what I found!" Rose said

"What you have there?"

Lizzie took a look on what was on Lizzie's hands and saw that it was a white kitten. Lizzie couldn't help but admire her innocence.

"She's cute rose"

"I know. Got a name for it?"

"Hmm….how about snowy?" (**Author's note: I know, it's not a creative name)**

"I think that's great" Lizzie said while flashing a smile

Rose then ran for Billy to show the kitten she found much to the excitement of the kid.

"She's really fond of you ya know" Kiana said coming from behind Lizzie

"She really is. Sweet and cute too. She'll grow up just like you"

"Nah, she's a bit hyper and me? I'm the levelheaded big sister"

"Hahaha I doubt it Kiana"

"You really do know how to handle kids like her huh Lizzie?"

"Because she has a girl for sister, unlike me" Jamie said coming from their side

"Maybe that's it but, I don't know" Kiana said

Lizzie fell silent for a moment and took a look at the two kids playing. Seeing them having fun, she imagined if Mika was playing along with them. It would've been a great sight for her.

Their time was interrupted by a walker who came out of the woods. It was only one so it was manageable.

"I'll handle it" Jamie said, charging the walker.

She approached the snarling walker who was ready to burrow its teeth on Jamie but she just made a jump kick on it and proceeded to shoot it with her silenced gun. This merited Rick, Carl, and Michoone's attention

"Nice moves girl" Michonne said, quite impressed.

"It was nothing" Jamie said as she puts her gun in her holster.

"You scared me there girl, I thought the gunshot might cause some noise to attract the walkers" Rick said

"It's silenced and what's a walker?"

"It's what we call "them" Jamie" Lizzie said

Lizzie was really impressed with Jamie. Deep inside she wanted to see those moves again. Maybe learn them to be put to good use

'It's getting dark. The kids are kind of tired and we need a place to rest" Carl said.

He was right. Rose and Billy are exhausted from playing around the tracks and keep walking to terminus at this rate might get their water supply to a point that they have to search for water again.

"I agree, let's get going" Lizzie said

Unlike last time, they were no buildings in site that can give them protection from the walkers or other people who might try to loot them. They settled in one clearing in the woods that seemed safe enough for them. Lizzie was helping Michonne in putting up traps in case any walkers were gonna go by. This is a good thing for Lizzie because she can use it while everyone is asleep and a walker got trap there, she can just lead them away to safety.

"You're pretty good in setting these traps" Michonne said

"Thanks, Carol told me how to do it" Lizzie replied

"Carol? She teaches you this?"

"Yeah, she taught us how to handle weapons too"

Michonne gave her a puzzled look. Lizzie was confused on why she gave her this

"….I guess I'll be seeing you doing what Carol taught you" Michonne said as she smiled at her and looked at the other direction. Lizzie took her sight there as well and she saw that Rick and Carl were having a good father and son chat. By the looks of their laughs and talks, they seemed to be having fun.

"Kind of envious huh? I wished my daddy was still here having some time with me" Michonne said

"Me too. I wished he was still here" Lizzie replied

"Do you miss him?"

"Everyday…"

Lizzie always described her father as the most loving and most caring father around. Even when all hell broke loose, he never failed to protect them from harm, up until the very end.

"Did you have a good memory of him before he died?" Michonne sked

"Yeah. It's when he tried his best to reach the prison. To put us in safety…."

Lizzie remembered too well on how her father protected them from danger. Moving from one shelter to another was hard especially hen there are marauders who try to steal their supplies. Her dad begged everyone at the prison when they got there to let them stay. She remembered Rick asking him 3 questions. She didn't remember exactly what were the questions but she remembered her father's answer that sealed the deal of their sanctuary.

"_I would do anything it takes for my daughters"_

Before the apocalypse, her Dad would always pick her and Mika up from school and they would always go on the park or even go on theme parks as a family during weekends. He would even sneak them out for some ice cream session, even though her mom wouldn't like it. She could still remember what he told her to do, his last words to her

"_Take care of your sister….."_

Lizzie missed him so much and right now, she was not keeping her promise to her father. She had to find out where Mika is. She had to take care of her more than ever.

"I shouldn't have brought that up…" Michonne said with regret in her eyes

"It's ok, I was bound to remember him anytime anyway…" Lizzie said

She felt sorrow on how her father couldn't come back now. She offered back then to put her dad to rest for good but she couldn't do it and so Carol did it for her. How she wished she could go back in time to keep her dad from dying or even keep Carol from stabbing his head. Michonne patted her head as a sign of condolence. For a badass swordswoman, she was kind of cool for her and very nice as well. No wonder Carl has her as a bestfriend.

"I'll go take watch. Why don't you go to sleep with the others now" Michonne said

"No thanks, I can stand watch too" Lizzie insisted

"No. You're a growing kid. Carl's sleeping too so you go do the same"

"But-"

"But nothing. Go rest"

When Lizzie realized that it was no use arguing with her, she gave up and went over to where Kiana, Jamie, Rose, and Billie were sleeping. She grabbed her bag and took out Griselda Gunderson, the only reminder of her on Mika. She hugged it tight and looked at the stars. She knew that her father was watching her from afar and it made her feel much safer somehow. She smiled and went to sleep

Lizzie was at a place that seemed to be a field of flowers.

"Why am I here? I remembered I was in the woods.."

The fields were field with flowers that consisted of a variety of flowers. They're colors were alluring, as if they were shimmering. On the center of the field, were daffodils, her favorite flower and so many of them. It made Lizzie smile. She noticed that there was a person there and so she ran to see who it is

When she got close enough, she smiled even more. Here, in the center was Mika, picking up flowers. Mika looked at her and she smiled at her.

"Lizzie! You're here, come join me here. Look, it's daffodils" Mika said to her with a smile. Lizzie, with longing for Mika went to her but she stopped dead on her tracks.

"What's wrong? C'mon already" Mika said

Then Lizzie saw behind Mika, a figure who was coming towards Mika. Lizzie couldn't see who or what the black figure is because it was dark from head to toe, like she was made of shadows.

"Mika! Look out!"

Mika turned around but it was too late. The figure pounced at Mika and pinned her to the ground. The figure then brandished a big knife and with a tight grip, stabbed her sister multiple times.

"Lizzie…help me…..please…" Mika pleaded.

Izzie wanted to help her sister but somehow she couldn't move, as if her feet were turned to stone. Lizzie watched in horror as her sister was stabbed right in front of her.

"Stop! Please, don't hurt her anymore!" Lizzie cried out

Mika sighed and then went limp, lifeless. Tears streamed down Lizzie's eyes. Mika was killed right before her eyes and she didn't do anything. The figure then looked at her and laughed at her, a laugh that was scary, an adult might have been scared too. It kept laughing at lunged at Lizzie

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lizzie woke up in cold sweat, catching her breath.

"It was only a dream….only a dream but it felt so real"

She couldn't get over on what she saw. She was scared to death with that dream. She tried to calm herself now, her mind beginning to make her anxious again. She tried to drink water but did little. She then heard a familiar moaning. A walker, a few meters from their campsite was in the midst. She looked at it and felt pity to the decaying thing that was once a person. It was snarling but not loud enough for everyone to cause them to wake up, even Michonne who fell asleep in watch duty.

"You poor thing, you must be hungry…." Lizzie said

She wanted to help this walker with its hunger but at the same time, lead it out here so that they won't kill it. She looked around on her surroundings. She saw Rose's kitten, snowy. She had an idea. She grabbed snowy from the little girl's hands and made sure the kitten didn't make enough noise. She grabbed her knife and pointed it on the small kitten. Rose would surely try to find her pet but she's still young. She could tell it got lost in the woods. With great pleasure, she sliced the white kitten, causing it to give the white kitten a red hue. Lizzie felt a smile forming on her face and she didn't mind. She enjoyed it, she was having fun.

The kitten squirmed and became lifeless. With every silence she can make with her footsteps, she threw the dead kitten as far away as possible and hoped that the walker might notice it and fortunately, it did and went away.

"Lizzie?"

Lizzie was taken aback to see that Jamie was awake.

"That was Rose's cat right?" Jamie asked

"Yeah, why?"

"I saw you…..you killed it. Why?"

Lizzie didn't want to say that a walker came near and she dragged it away out fear that they might kill it.

"I was just….having fun" Lizzie simply answered

"Fun? Mutilating a kitten and throwing it like a rag is your way of fun?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?

Lizzie received wary and alert looks from Jamie. Obviously weirded out by her.

"You're definition of fun is kind of…interesting Lizzie"

Lizzie got some glances from Jamie again and she went back to sleep.

Lizzie was about to go sleep as well but she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Lizzie….over here…."

Lizzie looked at the direction of the voice and was stunned on the spot. Standing on the tree was a girl with a lock of her hair tied into a small ponytail, wore a beige shirt and had a white complexion. It was Mika.

"Mika? Is that you?" Lizzie said while slowly approaching her sister. But as soon as Lizzie started to walk towards her, Mika ran deep into the forest.

"Mika, wait! Don't go!"

She knew it was dangerous to go to the woods out in the night but she had to follow Mika. She might find Carol, Tyreese and Judith there wherever she was going and so she ran after her sister, venturing the deep, dark forest of danger.

**CARL:**

Carl thought of Lizzie as a weird but interesting girl. He saw Lizzie as a girl who was always random with her thoughts but sweet at times. He'll admit, she was quite beautiful. With her fair complexion, ash blonde hair, and cold yet alluring eyes, Carl didn't think twice to say that she had beauty envious to other girls. One problem that Carl has with Lizzie is how he should act in front of Lizzie. He was used being with the adults and Patrick. He makes fun of her to cope up with the idea that he doesn't know to act properly in front of a girl his age and so does it with him making fun of her as means to relieve the pressure on how to communicate with her properly but he could only do that with other people around but alone, it's another situation. For Carl, Lizzie was uncharted territory.

When they were alone in the woods looking for water, Carl was kind of happy to be alone with Lizzie. In truth, he wanted to be close to her, to know her better and not just make fun of her to get rid of his pressure. With their time at the woods, Carl now sees that Lizzie is a great person to be with. A bit bossy but sweet too and how she smiles makes his stomach have butterflies. He couldn't understand what was the strange feeling he was having whenever he was near her?

But Carl knew something weird about Lizzie. She could be somewhat random sometimes and kind of weird for Carl, especially when she lashed out on him for killing the walkers that tried to devour her and what made it weird is that she called them her friends. Lizzie was interesting for him but if she had this attitude towards walkers, he had to be wary of her .He still didn't take his mind off of how she woke up in a house alone. Why would Carol and the others go on a supply run and just leave her all alone? He had some ideas but brushed that thought first. His focus was to protect everyone and reach terminus, in hopes the others are there.

They were now in a clearing in one part of the woods, spending the night to rest for the journey to terminus. He watched Lizzie set the traps with Michonne while his father was speaking to him. She was pretty good at it, obvious that Carol has really taught her well. He wondered how she fights with the walkers if Carol did really did do a good job teaching the kids. He worries about her sister, Judith as well. Was she being fed? Being tucked in properly? Was she having a regular diaper check? Atleast Carol is with them and Mika.

Carl woke up at a sound that shouted for something. He woke up and found Lizzie running into the woods. Carl quickly stood up and grabbed his gun. He went after Lizzie. The woods is very dangerous at these times and traversing it at night means life and death in this time.

"Hey, you heard it too huh?" Said a girl with short blonde hair. He remembers her that she had a name that started with a J…

"Jamie right? Yeah, what happened?"

"I don't know, I woke up seeing her mutilate the kitten and then when I woke up again she was running."

"Then let's go after her"

They followed suit into Lizzie's trail Carl spotted her and called her out but it was like she couldn't hear it. There were walkers on this part of the forest and this could mean trouble

"Jamie, your gun!" Carl said to the blonde who understood him rather quickly. Walkers were closing in but it was nothing with Jamie. Carl could help but he doesn't want to attract the walkers and so relied on Jamie who was now doing some sort of martial arts. The walkers died quietly with her gun. Eventually they were out in the woods and into a road. Lizzie now stopped at the edge of the road, gazing in front of something.

"Lizzie, dear? Are you alright?" Jamie asked

"Lizzie didn't respond but she gave them all a nod

"Were you hurt? Bit? Anything bad?"

Carl was getting irritated because Lizzie was only staring at something and didn't respond to him. He was getting worried now. Carl followed Lizzie's gaze and saw what she was looking at.

It was a school and by the looks of it, was reinforced to keep walkers out.

"She's there…."

"What did you say?" Carl asked Lizzie

"Mika…she's inside. They might be inside too"


	9. Hint of Danger

**LIZZIE:**

A forest was full of danger at night but she didn't care. Lizzie was after her sister who was running through the forest. Why was she running? Was she scared of her? She had to find out. There were a lot of walkers but she just passed through them, her mind focusing on Mika.

"Lizzie…"

She saw Mika on the road where the forest ends. She was looking at Lizzie with sad, observing eyes.

"Mika, please come to me. I missed you. Where are Carol and the others?" Lizzie pleaded to Mika with teary eyes. But Mika just turned forward and ran again.

"Mika, wait!"

She ran after Mika until she was in front of a school that was a few meters from the forest.

"Lizzie! wait up!" Someone yelled from behind

Lizzie heard it but she didn't pay attention. She just stared at the structure. She was only looking at Mika who was at the door at the school looking at her as if she was beckoning her to come in. Lizzie felt that she was being shook by someone and that was enough to bring her mind back to reality.

"Lizzie, are ok? Why'd you ran?" A voice said who happened to be Carl.

"Are you nuts Liz? There were a lot of walkers out there" Another one said who was Jamie.

Lizzie didn't say anything, just stared out there until she finally said something

"She's there…."

"Who is?" Carl asks

"Mika, she went there! She went inside!" Lizzie said as she turned to face Carl.

"Are you sure Lizzie?

"I'm sure. Can't you see, Mika's right there by the doors!" Lizzie said to Carl pointing at the school doors.

"Lizzie…no one's there" Carl said

"What are you talking about? She is!"

Lizzie looked at the doors again and saw that Carl was right. Mika was not there anymore.

"But..But she was right there!"

"Maybe you were just hallucinating" Jamie said

"How can I be hallucinating?! I know what I saw! Mika is in there! She went inside! I Know what I saw guys I know it!"

Lizzie was going hysterical now. It seemed for her that no one believed her. Lizzie knew what she saw. She didn't run in the forest for nothing.

"Ok, ok jeez…relax will you?" Jamie said

Lizzie was still having her panic attack again. Her breath getting heavy again and very hard to catch.

"Lizzie? Please calm down. Sorry if I said that to you" Jamie said

"Lizzie, look at me ok? Just look at me. I want you to relax ok? Breath.." Carl said to her.

Something was compelling in Carl's words. She was staring at his piercing blue eyes and she felt something that was equivalent on seeing something that you love and his words felt like a massage to her soul that made her all warm inside. It made Lizzie calm once more.

"You okay now?" Carl said

"I'm ok now, somehow"

Just then, the rest of the group that were left at the forest appeared to them.

"Are you three alright? Why'd you go out and ran like that? You might have been bitten" Michonne asked with concern.

"We have to go inside, Mika's inside and Carol and the others might be there too"

"Are you sure?" Rick said

"I'm positive. I saw her near our campsite and I ran after her. Now she's inside that school. We gotta go there"

"I don't know, it may be a bit dangerous. Who knows what might be there" Rick said

"But we have to go and look for them! It might be safe, we just have to try"

"Dad, she may be right. It looks reinforced enough and if they are there, we could see Judith again" Carl said

"Hmmm….ok, we'll search but let's be careful" Rick said obvious to Lizzie's eyes that the mention of Judith possibly being inside gave him hope. Lizzie mouthed a thank you to Carl for supporting her. This is another rare moment that she saw Carl not being a jerk.

"Ok, just be careful everyone" Rick said and they went inside the school

The school was big and the outside was littered with barbed wires on the sides of the school grounds. The doors had some various materials that were on the glass in the door. Based on the sturdiness of the door barricade, it was strong enough to withstand the walkers. Lizzie swallowed and slowly opened the door. They saw the typical main hallway of a school: A hallway on both sides, stairs in the center of the lobby and it was a big lobby. There, it was littered with sleeping bags, tents and some used up food and cans. Someone was camping here. She checked out the sight along with Jamie.

"We're not alone in this place…." Lizzie said

"No, based on how cold the sleeping bags are and by the looks on how the food is giving of that stench, they were people here but it was a couple of days ago" Jamie aid

"Where do you think they are?" Kiana asked

"Probably got on there way, or we're killed off" Lizzie said

"Oh my, by who?" Kiana asked with a shocked expression

"Some bandits who tried to steal their stuff" Carl said coming from their behind

"He's right. We should be careful. They might still be near" Lizzie said

"If you kids are right, then we should probably get out-" Rick said who was cut short by Lizzie

"No!, we have to look further!"

Rick sighed and eventually gave in

"Alright, if Mika and the others are here then we'll keep looking but if it gets too dangerous, we'll go on ok?

"Ok, I promise" Lizzie said with a smile on her face

They stayed together so that when there was danger, they have the advantage in numbers. They searched the hallways in the ground floor but the left hallway was blocked with chairs and the right hallway had a door but was completely boarded up.

"You hear that?" Jamie said

Lizzie listened carefully and heard that there were footsteps in there but they were slow and off tone from a normal footstep.

"I'm hearing footsteps. Kind of like…..shuffling" Lizzie said

"Yeah, and shuffling feet means walkers. Let's go" Carl said

They went on upstairs hoping to have luck on finding them. The second floor had classrooms from one end of the hallway to the other. The hallways we're surprisingly clear of walkers but the mess is obvious to the fact that something bad happened. They searched the classrooms but found it empty. Some of the classrooms we're boarded up as well. Lizzie peered at the glass windows in one of the boarded up doors and got quite a surprise. A walker stuck its rotting face against the glass, moaning as it tries in vain to grab Lizzie.

"Hey, you ok?" Kiana said

"I'm fine, it's just that….he surprised me" Lizzie said

Lizzie pointed the door and Kiana now saw the walker on the door.

Rick saw this as well and took a peek at the glass window despite there was one partially blocking his view.

"It's not just one walker, there's a loads of them" Rick said

Lizzie took another peek and saw that the whole classroom was occupied by walkers. She saw that majority of them we're kids her age. This made her sad but at the same time, quite happy for them. Now they don't need to experience growing up anymore. They can be kids forever.

"Sis…those kids….they're walkers now…." Rose said

"I know rose….don't look" Kiana said while blocking her sister's eyes

"Poor things. Must have struggled pretty bad to find their parents for safety" Michonne said

"They could've been so much more…." Carl said with sadness in his eyes

"Why are you all sad? This is for the best" Lizzie said

"What do you mean gal?" Kiana said

"I mean they won't grow up anymore. They'll be young forever. Tey won't experience hunger or thirst anymore well except for meat but they'll be different but better" Lizzie said with a smirk on her face

"What the fuck does that even mean Liz?" Jamie said while she covers her brother's ears.

"I mean is that, they'll still be the same person. They just change but it's still them" Lizzie said while looking at the window that had the walkers inside.

"Sis, is Lizzie right? Is it better to be one of those things? And does "fuck" mean" Rose said with her ever curious eyes setting upon those who she asks or in this case, her sister.

"It might….but we can't take any chances and no, you do not need to know that word" Kiana said

"But I wanna know what it means!"

"Rose, listen to your sister" Michonne said

"Ok miss samurai lady…"

Lizzie noticed that Michonne was amused on how Rose called her "Samurai Lady" but when Michonne looked at her now, her eyes became serious towards Lizzie. She wondered if there was something wrong on what she said.

"Lizzie, I told you before…they're dead now" Carl said

Lizzie had this kind of talk with Carl before As well as Mika and Carol. Carl said they're dead. Carol said that they're not the same person anymore. Mika said that she should stop pretending but they're not pretending. Only Mika was. Lizzie believes she can hear the walkers, asking her to change herself, to change everyone

"But I can hear them...they want us to change…" Lizzie insisted

They were gonna refute what Lizzie was saying but was interrupted by a noise coming from an unboarded door at the end of the hallway. The noise they heard was the door creaking open.

"Do you think they're walkers there?" Kiana asked

"I don't think so. The ones that are boarded up have walkers but those that aren't are so far empty" Carl said

"Maybe it's Mika inside. They miht be in there" Lizzie said

"Only one way to find out…" Rick said and proceeded to the door

All of them gave Lizzie a weird and wary look on her like she was a danger to everybody.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked

No one spoke until Carl stepped in

"Lizzie….we have to talk about this sooner or later"

They went to the door. Slowly, they opened it and searched for signs of any walker inside. The classroom was empty aand by the looks of it, it was a science laboratory with the chemistry equipment and specimens still in place. Even the guinea pigs on the cages inside are still there and looking like they were being still fed.

"All clear here" Michonne said as she sheathes her sword from her back.

"Hmm I'll check the other areas for a perimeter check. This room seems safe. Why don't we stay the night here?" Rick said

"Well, it's better than sleeping in dirt" Lizzie said

"Yeah, I hate it when ants sneak on my sleeping bag" Rose said

"Me too rose. I'll come with you Rick. Stay here everyone" Michonne said

They agreed on staying the night on the science classroom. It was big enough for them and much more cleaner than the woods. Lizzie wandered through the room and observed the specimens that were used in science experiments: Taxidermy animals, carcasses, bones, bugs, dissected frogs on display, and even a fetus in a jar. Back before the turn happened, Lizzie and Mika enjoyed having science class in school. Lizzie enjoyed most the dissecting part of the class. She enjoyed every moment when she dissected her first frog and even played with its organs. She wasn't grossed out like the other kids. Now at these times, why get grossed out? Everyday is a day when blood is common to see on the environment. .

"Do you enjoy science stuff" Billy said from Lizzie's side

"Yeah, I love having it and my sister as well. How about you?"

"Yeah I like it too except for the part where you have to dissect animals"

"But you had to do it. It's fun you know"

"I don't like it. The animals suffer when we do"

"I guess we all have different views" Lizzie said as she smiled at the boy

Lizzie was fond of Billy and Rose as well. They are proof that you can still have hope despite the shit that happened around the world. Billy, in particular reminded her of Mika's innocence. Rose reminded Lizzie of Mika's sweetness. She sees that Billy and Mika are on the shelves of the chemicals on one side of the room, apparently mesmerized by their colors.

"Don't smell them or even touch 'em kids" Lizzie said to the two kids.

"Yeah, you might get a rash on your butt and will make you shed your skin" Jamie said, particularly to Billy

"Shut up Jamie" Billy said to her sister

"To be innocent eh? I'm surprised that they can be like that in these times" Lizzie said

"Yeah, it's because of us. We still show them the bright side of things even though it's the apocalypse" Jamie said

"You really care about Billy huh?" Lizzie said

"Yeah. We might argue sometimes, but I still love him and we get along pretty well" Jamie said

"Mika and I are like that too. I'd do anything to protect my sister from any harm"

"So am I. Not just Billy, but Kiana and Rose as well. They are like sisters to me now ever since we first met"

"What about me?"

"What?"

"Am I your sister too?"

Lizzie, of course. We didn't started off too well but we got along just fine. You and you're sister Mika are my sister now"

Lizzie was touched by Jamie's words. She considered everyone as her siblings even Mika who she didn't even see yet. Lizzie gave Jamie a warm hug and muttered thanks in her ears.

A few minutes have passed and Rick and Michonne got back from checking the second floor area.

"Well we checked every hallway in this floor and it wasn't that good" Rick said

"Why is that?" Kiana asked

"Well there were a lot of doors that were boarded up but most of them were poorly boarded" Michonne

"That's a problem because?" Lizzie asked

"The walkers are focused on the doors and some of the rooms are cramped so…" Michonne said

"It's likely that they will get free" Kiana finished

"It's like a whole new version of the tombs" Carl added who just appeared on the doorway.

"Where have you been?" Lizzie asked

"Went exploring the school grounds"

"Carl, that was dangerous and I told you to stay here" Rick said

"I know, sorry"

Lizzie catches Carl looking at her with his blue eyes. She saw that his face was full of concern and worry. Why is that she thought.

"Well anyway, this area has the least boarded up doors and the sturdiest ones. So we'll be safe here" Rick said

"Whoever boarded up the doors must have been in a hurry. Because some of the boards were placed poorly" Michonne added

"Then let's close the door and reinforced them" Jamie said.

They all agreed and locked and barricaded the door for the night though they don't know if it would be enough if in case the walkers got free not that Lizzie cared.

She was playing with billy and rose with the guinea pigs. If these guinea pigs were healthy, then some people were here before but left. Such poor creatures she thought.

"Hey look that white one is kind of cute" Billy said pointing on one of the guinea pigs.

"It's white, it reminds me of snowy…" Rose said

"What happened to your kitten?" Billy asked

"She was gone when I woke up. Sis said it ran away. Am I a bad person so snowy ran away?" Rose asked

"No rose. You and Billy are sweet children and does not deserve to be left by your loved ones." Lizzie said

"Then we're could snowy be?" Billy asked

"Maybe she found her family and then….went with them"

In truth, she didn't want to admit to rose what she did to her kitten despite the fact she enjoyed slicing it. It was still Rose they were talking about and she did a good cause doing it. She helped Billy cheer Rose up.

"I wonder why these guinea pigs were left behind?" Billy asked

"Who knows maybe they can't be taken care of anymore or they were forgotten…" Lizzie said

"Can we take one?" Rose asked

"Hmmm let's think about it. For now, go to your sisters and let them tuck you in" Lizzie said

After the kids slept, Kiana and Jamie followed suit. Rick and Michonne we're asleep and Carl was on watch duty beside the door and she though that Rick was strict. She guessed that he was trusted enough.

Lizzie couldn't sleep. She was still thinking about Mika. She was sure that she was here. It couldn't be her eyes playing with her. She heard Mika talking to her too and she was also thinking about how Mika looked at her with sad, lonely eyes. She wasn't sure if she did something wrong or what. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt like she was being thrown with something. Her hunch was right. Carl was throwing paper balls at her. This guy just gets annoying as it gets.

"Will you stop that?" Lizzie said with a murderous glare

"I couldn't get you attention. I know your dense but not that dense" Carl said with a sly smile

"Ugh, your such a jerk Carl!"

"Shh you're gonna wake up everyone"

"Try me Carl"

Lizzie just wonders how can she tolerate Carl in a sane level. With his antics, she thought she could go insane any miute.

"Well you wanted my attention, now, what do you want Carl?!"

"First off, use your inside voice, some people are sleeping and second, I wanted you to know that I searched the school grounds for Mika and for Carol, Tyreese, and for my sister…"

Lizzie was shocked on what she heard. Carl looked at the whole school to look for Mika as well as Carol, Tyreese and Judith.

"But…isn't it dangerous? What something bad was out there" Lizzie said

"It doesn't matter. I looked for them because you said you saw them. I want my sister again and…I just don't want to make you worry. You were panicking when everyone said you were just hallucinating"

Now she was even shocked on what she heard. Carl Grimes doesn't want her to worry. In fact, when everyone found the room they were in, everyone losed the topic of her finding and following Mika and now did she realize that Carl did disappear for a short while when Rick and Michonne checked out the floor they were in. Now she realizes that this was the reason he appeared at the door shortly after Rick and Michonne came back.

"I don't know what to say Carl….."

Lizzie felt her cheeks heat up and that weird feeling she felt when they were in the woods came back. She was confused on what she was feeling right now. Now this bothered her now. She wanted to know this kind of feeling but what? Nevertheless, she was thankful for Carl for his concern towards her.

"You alright Liz?"

"Oh….what? Yeah..I'm good. Thanks for your concern Carl…"

"If they're not here, they might have moved on but I'm gonna help you search"

Lizzie was touched on Carl's words. Her big bully in her life wants to help her look for Mika and the rest. She gave Carl a hug for this

"Thanks Carl…"

"Don't mention it. Um..you get some sleep. I think you dazing off is a sign of lack of sleep and you had your mouth open, you might catch a fly, not that it matters"

"Very funny grimes…goodnight, thanks again" Lizzie said smiling at Carl. She saw that Carl's mouth was gaping. This made Lizzie smile even more.

"Close your mouth grimes, you might catch some bugs" Lizzie said that made Carl snap back to reality.

With that, she layed down and swept into dreamland.

**CARL:**

Carl didn't hesitate and had second thoughts when he went along to search for Mika, Carol, Tyreese, and her sister in the school. He saw that Lizzie was becoming anxious about not believing they were there. He wasn't sure why but he doesn't want to see Lizzie cry. It made him irritated but at the same time, made him worry. Carl didn't want to have Lizzie sad. Carl pranked her but he never dreamed of making her sad and to top it all of, cry. He saw walkers up the hallways on the other floors and the school grounds but they were manageable and were easily dealt with He eliminated them all for safety purposes. Carl didn't state his true reason to everyone especially to his father why he disappeared. It was about Lizzie's concern and everyone at the prison and he was sure Lizzie's friends know about him making fun of her and didn't want to be questioned because he was sure that they're going to think he was going to do something. He did it out of concern for her.

Carl have just told Lizzie that she should go to sleep and she did but not before Lizzie flashed him a smile. Carl was stunned when he saw her smile. A smile that sent chills in his bones.

It was getting late and he was the only one awake. He could see his dad crouched on one wall sleeping and Michonne on his feet laying down. Jamie was sleeping together with Billy and Rose and Kiana were doing the same. Lizzie was the one closest to him. Carl observed Lizzie's sleeping state. Lizzie was cute when she sleeps. She was sleeping at her side, some of her hair falling down on her face. Carl can't help but be awed. Now he was sure that Lizzie was beautiful. Cautiously, he approached her and brushed off the hair that was in her face and placed in on the side of her head. Carl was a little startled when Lizzie tossed and turned but relaxed when Lizzie stayed still.

"If only I could talk to you properly….."

Morning came and Carl found himself sleeping on the job. Fortunately enough, they were never disturbed of any walkers or people who would be a danger. Carl brushed the dust of his eyes to see more clearly. What Carl saw in the morning was not good at all. He saw the guinea pigs layed out at some sort of dissecting tray and were sliced open. He observed that their organs were scattered on the tables. Carl was disturbed at this and then he saw her. Lizzie was washing her hands at the sink that was attached on the table He saw red stains in her hands and now realized that it was blood.

"Lizzie?"

"Good morning Carl, what's up?"

"The guinea pigs….did you do that?"

"Yeah, why'd you ask" Lizzie said with a smile

"Why did you cut open innocent guinea pigs?" Carl said looking at the mutilated guinea pigs?

"I was having fun, I missed science class that much"

Carl couldn't comprehend what he just heard from Lizzie. How could this be her form of fun. This is one side of Lizzie that Carl didn't know.

"Okay…just go clean it up ok? I'll take care of the guinea pigs"

Carl got rid of the dead animals by throwing them out on the window. This was just too weird for him but he didn't want anyone to think that Lizzie was a weird person when they all wake up and see blood and dead guinea pigs. But he was having thoughts on Lizzie. She was beautiful but strange and something on the back of his mind told him that he should keep an eye on her.

Everyone had breakfast the moment everyone got up and ready. The menu for today was canned fruit that was in Kiana's bag. Everyone seems to enjoy it especially the kids. Carl smiles as he imagined Judith being like that when she grew up. Carl shifted his gaze towards Lizzie. He didn't say a word about him seeing Lizzie what he did.

"Where are the guinea pigs? They were here just yesterday" Billy said while looking around the room

Carl saw Lizzie about to speak. He was afraid she would tell the truth and he was concerned about her well being.

"Um…I've set them free" Carl said

"Wha?! Why? Lizzie said we were gonna take one with us" Rose said with watery eyes.

"Well, whoever was feeding them before is gone now. They might die if they just stayed here…"

"Well, Carl's right kids. It's for the best" Rick said as he nods to Carl

Carl got a questioning look on Lizzie as if saying "That's not what happened". Carl just mouthed her a "I'll tell you later".

They packed everything up and was ready to go. When they were going to turn left to the hall leading to the stairs, they just had a surprise of their life. A surprise that was much more big than seeing Lizzie mutilate the guinea pigs. A herd of walkers were blocking their way and were a few feet from them. One walker saw them and this signaled the rest to approach them. Everyone had fear in their eyes except Lizzie who somehow has a blank expression on her face that was somewhat another strange thing for Carl. He couldn't say anything but one word and it was the signal to get oing as walkers are getting closer at them in the hallway.

"RUN!"

**Author's Note: I was about to include a death scene here but I didn't notice that the chapter was getting long so I'm gonna save it for next chapter. For those who wonder where rose got the cat, she got it on the side of the railway. Again, thank you for all the nice reviews, you're the best guys =)**


	10. Devastation

**LIZZIE:**

Lizzie was the person where if there was danger, she would run at its first sign but for her, there was nothing wrong. For Lizzie, the walkers were talking to her, saying words of invitation as if they she was being invited to a birthday party.

"Come play with us….we're so lonely here…..come change…."

She wanted to approach them. She wanted to play with them and maybe even make everyone realize that she was right about people and walkers being the same.

"Make them realize…..play with them….nothing's stopping you…."

Lizzie was about to step forward but a weird force was stopping her. The same force she felt back at the woods.

"Lizzie don't go to them….you'll get killed….."

Now she couldn't decide what to do. Lizzie would either listen to the walkers and her mind to play with them or go with the strange force that's compelling her not to listen. She couldn't decide what to do. She was standing still, in front of the walkers who were her, ready to munch her.

"Lizzie! What are you doing?! Come on!" Carl shouted at her

This made Lizzie go back in reality. She now sees that she was the only one that did not move and run. Because of Carl's words for her to run, Lizzie ran to their sides.

"I thought you weren't gonna move there" Kiana said as she hugged Lizzie

"I don't wanna lose you, I thought you were gonna be walker food!" Rose said as she hugged Lizzie as well

"What happened back there? You were just standing there" Carl said with concern

"I didn't know….the walkers were calling me to come to them but something was stopping me too" Lizzie answered

"Talking, stopping what are you saying?" Jamie said

"She's just shocked on what's happening right now" Carl said

"Kids, if you haven't seen, the walkers are getting closer, come on!" Michonne said

As with Michonne's command, they all ran towards the other hallways. Some hallways were filled with walkers and were not accessible. Everyone was struggling to find another exit and for some reason, she wanted to find an exit as well.

"Why'd they suddenly appeared to be many of them?" Carl asked

"I don't know son but it think one of the boarded doors gave way." Rick said

"I think that may be the cause and I also think that it wasn't just one door" Michonne said

"You mean there were many doors that gave way?" Lizzie asked

"Who knows but we should keep going and find a way out" Jamie said

"I agree with her, this place wasn't a place after all" Michonne said

Lizzie felt a pang of guilt. Looking at it in any angle, she was the reason why they were in the school in the first place. They went inside so that they could look for Mika, Carol, Tyreese, and Judith but turned out they weren't even there. She was the reason that they were running away.

"I'm sorry. I'm the one that's brought us here. Please don't be mad at me!" Lizzie said, tears starting to form in her eyes again

"Lizzie, it's not your fault ok? We went here because Mika and the others might be here. It was my fault that we stayed. We should have moved on last night" Rick said patting Lizzie's shoulder

"Come on, we don't have time for that. We gotta go!" Michonne said with frustration

They passed hallways that had no walkers but same of the doors in those hallways were going to break any second. This proved Rick's theory about the doors breaking and ran as fast as they could. Lizzie and the others ran faster when they see a boarded door breaking up. When they took a turn to the next hallway, walkers were tehere but not as much as the heard behind them.

"Shit, let's go then!" Michonne said as she unsheathes her sword.

"Now you're speaking my language!" Jamie said as she readies her gun

'Kids stay behind Lizzie and Kiana, don't go far!" Rick instructs

The kids comply with Rick's instructions and stayed near the two girls. Lizzie noticed that Kiana had a pole with a knife taped at the end.

"Where did you find that?" Lizzie said

"Found the pole at the science classroom and the knife was from the convenience store. Cool huh?" Kiana said with a proud smile on her face

"Cool and smart thinking" Lizzie said

A walker came near Lizzie but Kiana just reached it with her pole and stabbed it in the eye. This made Lizzie wince as the walker lose its pathetic life. The next thing she saw made her even wince. Rick, Carl, and Jamie were shooting the walkers in the head and Michonne is gladly slicing every walker's head that got in her way. Lizzie just stood there, watching as everyone massacres the walkers. She felt pity for them

"Why couldn't you understand?..." Lizzie muttered.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Lizzie heard the scream and it was coming from Kiana. The Japanese girl was being pinned by a walker and it was ready to bite her neck like a vampire. Lizzie didn't want walkers being killed off but she didn't to see her friends in danger even more. She remembered what she said to Tyreese back at the tracks.

"_Sometimes we kill them, I know that but sometimes we don't"_

Now Lizzie realizes that these were the times that they need to kill walkers. For everyone's sake, sacrifices must be made. Lizzie took out her gun and aimed at the walker. She didn't think twice and pulled the trigger. It was a direct hit and the bullet pierced the walker's skull. Kiana was saved.

"You alright Kiana?" Lizzie asked

"Yeah, thanks Lizzie….look out!"

Lizzie heard a snarl coming from behind her and it was really close. She unsheathes her knife and stabbed the walker behind her in the eye.

"You really are amazing Lizzie" Kiana said with a smile.

This put a smirk on Lizzie's face and nodded at Kiana.

"Uh hello? You were supposed to protect the kids" Jamie said that now had Rose and Billy by her side

"Yeah and can we have a little help here?" Carl said as walkers are beginning to increase in numbers.

"Sorry" Lizzie and Kiana said in unison. Lizzie grabs her knife and Kiana grabs her pole and went on a killing spree with everyone else.

Each walker they face fell down on their feet, lifeless. Rick and Carl work together as father and son. Michonne always took out three walkers at once with her katana. Jamie judo flips some walkers and fires her gun on them. Kiana uses a pole very well and Lizzie was awed by this.

"Nice work Kiana. How did you do that with a pole?" Lizzie said with a smile

"I was a kung fu pupil before everything started." Kiana said with a smile as well.

Kiana sweeped the walkers with the knife attached at the end.

Lizzie was the only one using a knife. She wanted to conserve her ammo but it was fine for her to use her melee weapon. She was used in handling a knife. She stabbed every walker's head. She was feeling it all over again. The rush of adrenaline, her senses somewhat heightening, and the euphoria she was feeling. She missed the thrill of killing and the spill of blood of every victim that befalls her. They may be walkers but if they are a threat, she loses all care but her mind was at it again.

"Why do you kill them?...Kill your companions…..make them turn"

To top it all off, the walkers were speaking to her as if pleading

"Please no!...Why do you kill us?...We just want friend….."

Lizzie was confused once again. She couldn't decide what to do. Every thought in her mind was now jumbled.

"HELP US!"

Lizzie heard the cry for help and it was Billy and Rose that were cornered by walkers. Lizzie grabbed her gun and fired at the walkers. Billy and Rose ran for her and Kiana and hugged them tightly.

"I'm scared sis" Kiana said

"I wanna go" Billy added

"Then let's get going, there coming in fast!" Rick said

Lizzie looked back and saw that the herd that they encountered awhile back was gaining on them and increased in numbers. They started to run until they encountered one end of the hallway they were in that forked into left and right hallways.

"We go right!" Rick said and proceeded. Lizzie and Billy were at the back. They were about to follow when the boarded door beside them started to give way and spat out walker children. It separated Lizzie and Billy from the rest of the group.

"No! Billy! Lizzie!" Jamie cried.

"Lizzie, take Billy and run on the opposite direction. We'll try to reach you!" Carl shouted.

Lizzie grabbed the little boy and ran. The left hallway was long and its end had another hallway going left. They proceeded there and found some walkers.

"Lizzie I'm scared! We're gonna be eaten!" Billy cried

Lizzie's mind tell her to ditch Billy because it will slow her down but she knows its not right. She had to protect him. He was now her brother.

"Don't worry Billy, I'll protect you" Lizzie said

Billy held Lizzie tight and they ran. Walkers tried to grab them but Lizzie was being powered by adrenaline and she could see that Billy was being powered too but not by adrenaline, but by fear and so they swift got pass by the walkers. They searched for any other exit but seemed like they were just going in circles. They kept running until Lizzie spotted a familiar way at the hallway.

"This leads to the stairs, hang on Billy!"

They turned to the next hallway and saw the stairs but the problem that they had is that some of the walkers from the herd were still there but not as much as the last time they were there.

"Will we make it Lizzie?" Billy said in a scared tone

"I don't know but there's only one way to find out.."

Lizzie held Billy's hand even tighter and started to run. They were about halfway when something unexpected happened. Billy tripped and fell on the floor. Billy was crying in pain and Lizzie could assume that it was very painful.

"Billy! What happened? How bad is it?" Lizzie said in a panicked tone

"I don't know. My foot might be broken" Billy cried while holding his foot

Lizzie could now see that it was really broken pretty bad.

"Lizzie, they're coming for us pretty fast!" Billy cried

Walkers were coming in all directions and Billy's foot was broken. Lizzie was sure that she's not strong enough to carry the boy. She resorted to the only thing she's good at. Eliminate all threats in sight.

Lizzie grabbed her knife and struck the walker nearest to them. This chained Lizzie to kill each walker one by one. She dodged every walker that tried to bite her. She shot down the ones who were getting to Billy with her gun. She stabbed and shot every walker in the hallway until nothing was left. She had blood all over her but she didn't care. She loved this feeling. Being drenched in blood was something like a bonus to her.

"Lizzie…." Billy cried

Lizzie rushed by Billy's side and checked on him. He was in serious pain with his broken foot. Billy cried and this made Lizzie sad and panicked. She didn't know what to do. Lizzie heard a buzzing noise and she imagined that Mika was Billy's situation. She saw Mika crying like Billy was. Lizzie couldn't stand the thought. She wanted to help Billy but how?

"End his suffering…..make him last forever….make him come back…."

Lizzie had an idea. An idea that she did with Mika. An idea that was meant to prove something but Lizzie thought that she could use this idea to help billy. An idea she did before. An idea that somehow agreed with her.

"Billy dear. Do you want the pain to end?" Lizzie asked calmly

"Yes…" Billy said weakly due to the intense pain he was feeling

"Trust me ok?" Lizzie said

"I will. You're a good person after all" Billy said with a smile

Lizzie smiled at the boy. She gripped her knife tight that was in her hand. She looked at Billy and saw that Billy was giving her a trusting but somewhat confused look. Her mind was urging her to continue with her idea.

"Do it….."

Lizzie raised her hand and Billy had an even more confused expression in his expression. Lizzie smiled once more to the little boy.

"Don't worry, It will all be over soon…." Lizzie said softly and proceeded with her plan. A plan she did with Mika days ago.

**CARL:**

Carl, Jamie, Kiana, Rose, Michonne, and his father were running on the direction that they stumbled upon. He was worried for Lizzie and Billy who got separated from them because of the freed walkers. He cursed the one who did a poor job in boarding up the doors.

"Do you guys think their ok?" Kiana asked

"They have to! I don't even want to think of the possibilities on what could happen to them!" Jamie cried

"They'll be ok. Lizzie is with Billy so they'll be fine Carl said

"I hope so….." Jamie said

They turned to the next hallway and walkers were starting to go out from the boarded doors. Michonne sliced the walkers that were in the front so that they would have a clear path.

"Are we ever gonna get out of here?" Rose said with fear in her voice

"We're going to get out of here. I'm not gonna let you get hurt" Kiana said

"Kiana! One o' clock!" Carl shouted

Kiana picked this up pretty fast and smashed the walker's skull that was in that direction. Kiana then saw that a walker was going to grab Carl

"Four o' clock Carl!" Kiana shouted

Carl was fast enough to turn around and stick the cold barrel of his gun on the little walker's head. It pained him to see a child that he was about to shoot but he reminded himself that it was not a child anymore. It was already dead. Carl pulled the trigger and the walker fell limp.

"Thanks" Carl muttered to Kiana

"Same to you" Kiana replied

They ran on the seemingly endless hallways to find the exit. Carl thought they could just break the window and jump but they had Rose with them and it seemed liked Jamie and Kiana won't handle it as well. Carl is worried about Billy but he was worried more about Lizzie. She may know how to fight but it doesn't mean she was out of danger. Carl thought on how will the outcome be if Lizzie started to panic. He had to find Lizzie and Billy. He had to bring him back to Jamie. He had to say "it" to Lizzie, To confess something to her that he wanted to say to her.

They turned more hallways and eliminated more walkers until they saw a sign that meant salvation for them.

"There! In that fire exit!" Rick said

The herd was growing so they sprinted. They were close to the fire exit when Rose fell and tripped. Four walkers saw her and came towards her.

"Ahhhh! Help me!" Rose cried

"Rose!" Kiana shouted as she sprinted towards her sister

Carl ran to them as well, fearing that Kiana won't be enough to save her sister.

Carl saw that Kiana already eliminated two of the walkers with her pole but the other two grabbed her by the shoulder. Kiana fell and squirmed as the walkers tried to get to bite her but Carl was fast enough to shoot them, saving Kiana.

"Thank you Carl…I thought me and Rose were goners" Kiana said

"Don't mention it. You run back to the others. I'll carry Rose" Carl said

Kiana went back to the others as instructed by Carl. He kneeled on one foot to ready himself in carrying Rose.

"Get up on my back Rose"

"I might be to heavy…"

"I'm strong. I can take it" Carl said with a smile.

Rose quickly made her way on Carl's back. Once that was done, he lifted himself up and found Rose was lighter than she looks. Carl and Rose made it back to the others and proceeded to the fire exit.

They were fortunate enough to find the exit door unlock. The exit went straight out of the school grounds but didn't have a visible back exit.

"Shit, where now?" Michonne said as she searches for a way out

"There's no other exit here. I went here last night and the main entrance is our only way out" Carl said

"If that's the case, we should find it now" Rick aid

"But what about Lizzie and Billy?" Rose asked

"I believe in Lizzie. She can handle Billy and herself, now let's go!" Carl said

They ran across the school grounds and into the door back to the hallways.

"I'm just wondering…the school is fortified when we saw it right?" Kiana asked

"Yeah, I recall that last night too. Good question kid" Michonne said

"Maybe they got overrun?" Rick said

Just then, a couple of walkers appeared in front of them. Carl examined the walkers because he found something strange. The walkers didn't have any bites or wounds and they're eyes and mouths were bloody. Carl then had a realization on what happened to the people at this school.

"Dad, the blood on the eyes and mouths they're"

Rick looked at it carefully and had a shocked expression on his face.

"Symptoms of the flu. No wonder they died even the school was fortified" Rick said

"You mean these people died of sickness?" Jamie asked

"Yeah, and some of them might have been bitten when the ones who died of the flu came back as walkers" Carl said as he adjusts Rose on his back

"Then we might have caught the flu" Michonne said

"I don't think so. We were killing off walkers with bites. Hopefully those are the ones we got so far" Rick said

"Then what's the plan?" Kiana asked

"Simple. Kill of the ones with bites and avoid those who has bood on their eyes" Rick said

They ran and eliminated the walkers with bites and avoided those who don't.

"Carl! On your right!" Rose shouts as she spots a walker on their right. Carl grabs his gun while making sure Rose was in place and shot the walker.

"Thanks Rose. Do that when you spot any danger" Carl said

Rose did as Carl instructed and warned Carl of any walkers near them while the others proceeds with their killing. He was worried about Lizzie He was thinking on what if she killed the walkers who had the flu. She may have caught the flu once but he was not taking any chances.

"I hope Lizzie's fine.." Carl thought.

"Just one thing I thought, why board up the walkers? Why not kill them?" Jamie asked

"I don't know but I think someone tried to contain the flu by sealing the ones who got it but I think it was a failure because some had bites" Carl answered

"And eventually just boarded up everyone who died of the bite" Rick added

They kept running and saw the main lobby of the school, the ticket out of the hell school they were in. Carl saw that there was a person in the middle of the lobby. A girl about his height, ash blonde hair and had that rosy white face. Carl was delighted to see that it was Lizzie.

"It's her! She's safe….." He thought

But Carl felt something was wrong. Lizzie was there but Billy wasn't. He had an idea on what happened but he didn't want to assume and didn't even want to think about it.

"Lizzie!" Kiana shouted

She approached Lizzie and gave her a hug. Lizzie responded with a hug but withdrew her arms quickly. Carl saw that she was breathing heavily. Something was definitely wrong.

"Lizzie! Glad you're safe….but where's my brother?1" Jamie asked

"Billy….he…had his foot broken…then walkers…..then I..I..didn't know….what to…" Lizzie muttered as she couldn't put it in right phrases.

"Lizzie, relax ok? Slow down. Tell us what happened" Carl said, looking at Lizzie's green eyes

"No..No no no no no…..Where's Billy? Lizzie please don't say that he's…" Jamie said now having tears in her eyes.

"Jamie..Billy is…..Billy is…I'm sorry…He must've been….." Lizzie stuttered

Then they heard a snarl coming from the top of the staircase. A lone walker was there. They observed the walker very closely. It was a boy, who had jet black hair, height around Rose, and looked like it was a fresh kill. Carl couldn't believe who the walker was. He took a double check. The eyes that he saw that was as black as the boy's hair is now a glazy amber color. Then Carl heard it. The reaction he was bound to hear from the boy's sister.

"BILLYYYYY!" Jamie cried as she breaks down on her little brother's state.

Everyone was frozen stuck on what they saw. Billy, who was a kid that had an energetic spirit like Rose, The boy that looked up to Carl as a cool kid is now a dead, walking corpse. Carl saw Jamie run to Billy but was blocked off by Michonne.

"Let go of me! I want to be with him!" Jamie cried as more tears stream down in her eyes

"It's too late Jamie! There's nothing we can do…" Michonne said with a sad tone.

"Carl, Bily is….is a…." Rose muttered as he felt her tears go down on his back.

"Don't look Rose, don't look…" Kiana said to her sister.

Carl saw Jamie breaking down even more. Everyone else was staring at the walker who was Billy. Lizzie just stood there, looking at Billy. He had to do something. He needed to put Billy at peace. Carl put Rose down and brought her to Kiana who hugged her sister tightly.

Carl drew his gun and looked at Jamie. She didn't say anything but only nodded to Carl. A reassurance to him that what he was about to do was right.

"Carl, no!" Lizzie cried as she goes to Carl but was blocked by Rick

"Lizzie, it's hard…but we have to do it" Rick said who looked at Lizzie with sadness

Carl saw Lizzie struggle on getting free from his father but just cried at the end, a sign that there was nothing she could also do.

Carl went up and approached Billy. The little boy snarled at Carl and quickly paced to him. Billy said to Carl back then that he was cool. The boy also said to him that he was a kind of hero while they were on the tracks. Now this boy is not Billy anymore. It's a monster that didn't look up to him as a cool kid and a hero. This thing only looked at Carl as food. Carl raised his gun, firmed his grip, and made the move to pull the trigger.

Everyone was out at the school grounds where the grass was untrimmed. Rick was digging a hole: a grave for little Billy. Carl was with Michonne, putting Billy in one of the sleeping bags that they used as a wrap for his body. They zipped it up and carried the body out on the school grounds. The girls were comforting Jamie on her loss. Carl could feel the devastation Jamie was feeling. Lizzie, Kiana, and Rose were trying their best to try and comfort her but this was something simple comforting could not easily fix. Carl and Michonne proceeded to go to the grave site.

"Wait….." Jamie said teary eyed and went to the two that was carrying Billy. Jamie unzipped the sleeping bag and took one last look at Billy. She traced her fingers on Billy's placed and closed her eyes, an attempt to push out the tears that were still inside. Jamie zipped the sleeping bag and back down.

"You can proceed now….." Jamie said weakly

Carefully, Carl and Michonne put Billy on the hole. Once that was done, Rick filled the hole with dirt once more to finish the burial. Once Billy has been buried in place, everyone said their prayers for the little boy. Rose came forward with the flowers she found at the school grounds and placed it on top of Billy's grave.

"Be happy in heaven…." Rose muttered and returned to Kiana's side

Lizzie came on his side and hugged his arm. Carl didn't mind this and just let her hug it.

"Alright…..let's go" Rick said

Carl took one last look at Billy's grave and went on their way.

They were now back at the tracks once more. Carl could see that Jamie was still sad on Billy's loss but she's not the only one. Rose was as sad as Jamie and had her hair fall down her face.

"It's something Rose does when someone she was close to dies…." Kiana said as she went to Lizzie to have a little chat. Carl eyed Lizzie and she gave him a smile that was quite forced. Carl could only think the sadness Lizzie was thinking

"She's probably blaming herself for everything…." Carl thought

"Carl" Michonne called

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking something that was bothering me…."

"Spill the beans then…"

"When I checked Billy awhile back, he had a weird bite on his heart"

"Maybe a walker got him. Lizzie was stuttering that they encountered walkers. Maybe she couldn't do anything back there…"

"Yeah but Billy's bite mark looked more like…a knife wound"

"What are you saying Michonne?"

"Lizzie was bloody when we found her and she was the only one who was using a knife. She couldn't have…."

Carl was getting where Michonne was going but he didn't want to think about it. He believes Lizzie is not that kind of a person. Michonne maybe his best friend, but his mind is set that Lizzie couldn't do that to Billy.

"Remember, Lizzie was bound to have blood all over her body because she always used a knife but I'm positive that it was from the walkers. Lizzie couldn't possibly do that to Billy…" Carl stated

Michonne looked at him intently and eventually spoke to him.

"I hope you're right Carl…." Michonne replied

Carl looked at Lizzie once more and he could see she was getting a little better based on the expression on her face.

"I hope I'm right Lizzie…"

**Author's note: Yep, Lizzie is beginning to show herself. Hope you guys like it =)**


	11. Family

**Author's note: Thank you for those who support and like my story. Really appreciate it. I know some were shocked on what Lizzie did but it had to be known. Her illness can't be hidden forever and someone is starting to notice. Anyway, here's a good chapter. Hope you like it =)**

**LIZZIE:**

Eight days have passed and the atmosphere around their group was still filled with sadness. The ones who were affected the most were Rose and of course, Jamie. Rose still had her hair down. According to Kiana, she does it when someone really close to her dies. It was like a form of mourning. Jamie was having hard the most. She didn't eat or even talked to them for them in days. Who could blame her? Lizzie would do that if Mika was shot in the head.

Lizzie wanted to help Billy and her form of help was making him turn. She panicked when it took a long time for Billy to "come back" even assuming that Billy didn't have the thing that made everyone "come back" and it made her smile when she saw Billy up and walking again but was devastated when Carl stepped up and shoot Billy at point blank range. She tried to stop him but was blocked by Rick. Lizzie tried to fight then but Rick was too strong back there and she couldn't do anything. Now Jamie was a wreck and Lizzie couldn't even choose who to blame. She could blame Carl because he was the one who took down Billy but she could also blame herself for not being there when Billy came back and defending him from Carl. Thinking about these gave Lizzie a headache and just brushed it off and just want to focus on how to cheer up Jamie and even convince everyone that she was right about the walkers.

They were on the tracks now and have already passed a lot of signs that lead to terminus. Lizzie is apparently the only one psyched on seeing these signs but the others, not so much. They were now on a wide clearing of trees now. They also saw walkers munching on what appeared to be their latest victim.

"We should go to the woods to avoid—" Michonne said but was cut off by seeing Jamie rush to the walkers.

"Jamie no!" Kiana shouted but it was like Jamie didn't hear a thing. There were eight walkers in total and in a blind rage, shot them all. At first Lizzie saw that she was just shooting at the bodies but somehow, some bullets managed to get into the walkers heads. Jamie however didn't stop there. She got close to one dead walker and kept shooting it until her gun ran out her bullets.

"Lizzie….go to her….."

It was the voice that Lizzie heard before and it was compelling her to go to Jamie which she did. She felt pity when she saw how the walkers died but she felt even more pity for her friend who was crying hard as she knelt down. She held Jamie and pulled her out.

"Jamie come on, calm down. You're hurting the walkers…." Lizzie said while pulling Jamie

"They deserve to be hurt Lizzie! They are the reason my brother is gone!" Jamie cried

"Rage won't bring him back Jamie. Just…..stop this" Lizzie said

Jamie got up and hugged Lizzie as she wept in her shoulder. Lizzie didn't want Jamie to blame the walkers. For Lizzie she wanted Jamie to blame her because she didn't wait enough for Billy to come back. She looked at Carl with a look and this made the sheriff boy have a confused look on his face.

"You didn't have to shoot Billy Carl…." Lizzie uttered to herself.

They kept walking, each meter they make, they see a terminus sign. Lizzie could now feel she was getting closer to her sister and to her mother figure. The sun was starting to set and the group decided to camp by the woods but made sure they were near the tracks.

Everyone has finished setting up the camp. Kiana was brushing her sister's long hair. Rick was doing a perimeter check on the area they were in. Carl and Michonne sat on tree stumps that were there. Jamie was all alone with a bundle of things on her side, sitting in front of the fire. Lizzie knows that the bundle of things were all of Billy's stuff. Stuff that the little boy used when he was alive now they are nothing because the owner is gone. Lizzie was seated beside Carl. She wanted to ask Carl a lot of things like the change of his attitude towards her but right now she just wanted to ask him why did he needed to shoot Billy and not take him along.

"Carl…." Lizzie called

"What is it?" Carl said

"Why did you have to shoot Billy?" Lizzie said with a dead serious tone in her voice

"Are you hearing yourself Lizzie? I had to shoot him" Carl replied

"But why? He died but at least he came back. He could've still come with us! He just changed but it was still him! Why can't you understand that?!"

Lizzie was hyperventilating again. Carl rushed to his side but Lizzie brushed him off, apparently upset over him for not understanding him. There were flowers near them so she looked at them and counted one to three. It calmed her down but she was still upset with Carl.

"Well Carl?! Why'd you do it?!" Lizzie demanded

Carl gave out a sigh and just replied to Lizzie's question.

"Lizzie, we've been through this. I said their not supposed to be pets or people. "They're dead now. I know you did your best to protect Billy but it couldn't be helped" Carl said with sadness in his voice

"You always tell me that but why did you have to shoot Billy?!"

"Because Jamie would love to have Billy the way he was than as a walker ok?!"

Lizzie's outburst was quickly stopped by her hearing Carl's answer. Now this intrigued Lizzie.

"I don't understand…." Lizzie said

She was face to face with Carl, who went in front of Lizzie.

"Look Lizzie, as much as you had that idea on walkers, Jamie prefers to have Billy as a living human. In this way, she could talk to him, play with him, care for him and love him and receives her brother's love as well. How can she have that from a walker who knew nothing but eat human flesh?" Carl said who gazed deep in Lizzie's eyes that made the young woman mesmerized once more.

Carl had a huge point. Walkers couldn't talk like a human and does not have qualities a normal person has. They just growl and snarl and have an unrelenting hunger for human flesh. Lizzie now sees that Jamie wanted to talk and have fun with Billy the way he was but for her, there must be a way to tame the walkers. She had to find some way otherwise; she would have a hard time with Mika.

"Ok Carl. I get it. Jamie wanted her brother to talk to her and have fun with him the way he is. Jamie will miss that….."

"Good and she wouldn't have that from Billy because he turned. He was a dead man…." Carl said sadly

"But we could've done something. We could like…tame him?"

"Lizzie, Billy is not an animal ok? Maybe one day you'll understand things"

"Fine…..I'll go to Jamie and Kiana. Just call me if you need something" Jamie said weakly but her voice had a little harshness in it, intended for Carl.

Lizzie was getting frustrated on what Carl and everybody else was saying but especially Carl. She got the idea of how Jamie didn't want Billy being dead but he came back. Billy had to be something. For her, a walking thing had to be something but she couldn't understand.

"They are the ones who don't understand…"

She heard voices again, telling her she was right but somehow, she agreed with Carl and one voice in her head is telling her to agree with Carl.

"Carl's right…..you have to understand who they really are…"

She was starting to get a hard headache now. Her mind is jumbled up to these thoughts.

"Billy needed that help…"

"No…..you did wrong lizzie…."

With much overthinking, she collapsed but instead of hitting the dirt, she fell on what felt like warm, firm hands. Her image was a bit blurry but she could make out that her catcher was Carl who had a worried expression on his face.

"You okay Lizzie? You scared me…." Carl said

"I'm fine Carl….just thinking of things a lot….." Lizzie said weakly

"Then go rest over at the tent"

"No Carl….I'm fine, see?" Lizzie said as she tried to stand but her legs betray her.

"Doesn't look fine to me. If you don't want to rest in the tents, then at least sit your ass beside Kiana and Jamie and rest your head there…."

"My ass is not stubborn…..but ok, I'll go there…"

Lizzie was escorted by Carl on Kiana and Jamie's side. She may have a headache but she was thankful for Carl's concern. This attitude of Carl towards her is getting too common. Almost as if he had crush on her.

"No way….him have a crush on me?" Lizzie thought

Lizzie didn't think Carl would have a crush on her but she couldn't have a crush on him of him too even though he was kind of handsome.

"What am I thinking? This isn't the right time….."

Lizzie brushed this off her mind. Those kind of matters aren't important. Her highest concern is finding Mika, Carol, Tyreese, and Judith and now, finding out how to cheer Jamie up.

**CARL:**

Carl was scared up to his bones when he saw Lizzie collapsing on the ground. She had said to him that she was thinking of a lot of things and what does things are, he'll probably never know. He knew Lizzie was going to be stubborn when he told her to rest by the tent but fortunately, she agreed on his second plan.

As much as he was worried for Lizzie suddenly collapsing, he was worried more on how she viewed Billy when he turned. Carl was thinking on why Lizzie asked him the reason he shot Billy. The boy was a walker now but Lizzie said that at least Billy "came back". This was disturbing Carl because he said to Lizzie many times that walkers aren't people or pets.

"_We could like…tame him?"_

Those words kind of freaked Carl out and the morning he found the guinea pigs at the science classroom was disturbing for him as well. He sees that her sister, Mika was right back at the prison: that Lizzie was kind of messed up.

"You're pretty worried about her…." Michonne said from Carl's side

"Yeah. She's been through a lot"

"And so as Kiana, Rose…..and Jamie" Michonne said now crossing her arms.

Michonne looked at Carl with her piercing eyes and Carl knew that his bestfriend will start a serious conversation with him.

"Carl, I'm still getting disturbed on how Billy died"

"You still think Billy's wound wasn't a bite from the walkers?" Carl said facing Michonne

"I'm sure now. That wound was to thin to be a walker bite

"Michonne, don't tell me that you still think….."

"That Lizzie was the one who killed Billy? Not an official answer but it's one of my guess"

Carl couldn't see how Lizzie could kill an innocent Billy. She cared for her friends, especially the kids. Even though Lizzie could be pretty random and weird, he couldn't picture Lizzie being a person who could kill someone she cared.

"But we don't have solid proof that she did it. I mean her having a knife is not enough"

"But she was the only one and get this. Jamie said that one time she saw Lizzie kill Rose's kitten and just threw it for no reason and did you see how she viewed the walkers at the school?" Michonne said while eyeing Lizzie from a distance

"And furthermore, I heard your conversations. That idea with Billy is not a good one"

Now Carl could see that Lizzie was messed up but he was thinking other ideas that might be the reason for her behavior

"Look Michonne, maybe it's just a coping mechanism for her.."

"Coping mechanism?"

"It's like she has this idea to escape the reality she is in now. It's like forcing herself everything is normal even though that the hell we live in IS normal" Carl stated

"Could be…..but what if she's going insane?"

"Dad almost got insane remember? Look Michonne, I wanna help her. I want to make her see that she's misunderstanding things. I don't want her getting killed because of how she thinks"

Carl remembered his dad almost lost it when his mom died, giving birth to Judith but he got over it and came back. Carl could imagine Lizzie getting in that same situation. She's been through a lot. Losing her parents, her sister, Carol, and now, Billy. He didn't want Lizzie dying and regretting everything when it's too late.

Carl had an observing look from Michonne as if she was an eagle observing its prey and Carl WAS the prey.

"You really care for Lizzie don't you? But you prank her everyday when we were still at the prison…." Michonne said

"Well…..I…uh…."

Carl still had that observing look from Michonne. HE had this stare from Michonne when she was being serious and it involved him. Then something unexpected happened. Michonne suddenly smiled and started laughing like she realized something stupid.

"What's so funny?" Carl asked giving Michonne a perplexed look

"Now I get it….you have a crush on Lizzie. That's why you care for her so much"

"wait,,,yes,,,no!...wait…argh!" Carl shouted

This made the tense atmosphere lighter. As much as he didn't want to show it, it's true. He had feelings for Lizzie. Feelings he couldn't understand well. Feelings that Beth told her back then was having a crush or even worse, falling in love. Carl was an idiot when it comes to these things. He couldn't put to words how he couldn't approach Lizzie properly so he just ends up pranking her because somehow, it was a way to show his feelings but he was doing a bad job on it.

"Just admit it Carl, you like like her. No wonder you always prank her" Michonne said

"Okay, I like her ok? Happy?" Carl said

Michonne smiled but it was shortly replaced by a firm look and the tension in the air was coming back.

"Carl, you like a girl that has a factor we don't understand. I can't play with what you're feeling with her but know this, her thoughts can sometimes be strange and can even be dangerous. I don't have proof if Billy was killed by Lizzie but he has thoughts that could be dangerous for all of us"

"Then if it means to you, I'll get to know her more and somehow….I'll find a way to help her" Carl said

Carl will definitely fight for what she has for Lizzie and if she does have problems, he'll do the best he can to help her although he has a feeling that it's gonna be hard.

"By the way Carl, you have to try improving your communication skills with girls…..and to tell you the truth, I'm a little scared on you having feelings for a girl like her" Michonne stated before going out, possibly joining Rick for a perimeter check.

Michonne had a point there. If Lizzie does come out as too dangerous and beyond help, then he's threading in dangerous waters.

**LIZZIE:**

Lizzie had her head laid down on her hand, an attempt to somehow relieve the headache she was feeling. A lot of strange things always happen to her that involved her head and having sudden headaches is one of them. Lizzie remembered her doctor saying that it was being caused by overthinking stuff. She couldn't understand that fully but she did what the doctor said not to overthink stuff but there were times that she did and sometimes, the voices in her head are to blame.

She was in front of the campfire that they made along with Kiana, who was brushing Rose's waist long hair, and Jamie who was still in front of the campfire, with all of Billy's stuff. Lizzie kept her distance from her, as respect for Jamie's mourning for Billy but she had to do something or otherwise, Jamie might have another rage attack and possibly kill herself.

"That's good Lizzie…yes she will die…at east she can come back"

Her mind was coaxing her to just let Jamie kill herself if ever that happens but Lizzie was against this. She could come back but Jamie hate that and a thought that Jamie would just shoot herself when she gets bitten came to her mind and something tells her that she will do that if that will happen. The voice in her head is still coaxing her to just let Jamie go but she didn't want let go of her friend. And just brushed it off in her head

"This is only contributing to my headache…." Lizzie muttered to herself

"Ok Rose, all let's tie it up and….." Kiana said but was cut off by Rose

"No! I'm still sad! I don't want to tie up my hair!" Rose cried

Lizzie could see Kiana sigh as she pulls all of Rose's hair at the back of her head so that it looks cleaner to the eyes.

"Do you miss Billy that badly?" Kiana asked

"Really, really miss him so much…Now I don't have a friend anymore!" Rose said. She then started to cry and dig her face on Kiana's torso. Kiana hugged her sister to console her. She looked at Lizzie and forced a smile at her.

"You alright there gal?" Kiana asked Lizzie

"Yeah…this headache is irritating but it's bearable" Lizzie said with a smile

"At least you're doing better than Jamie…." Kiana said sadly while looking at Jamie

"I know Carl had his reasons for shooting Billy but it seemed wrong for me…you know….to shoot Billy"

"Lizzie, that wasn't Billy anymore. It will only pain Jamie even more if that monster that looked like Billy was left alone"

She still didn't understood that much why Billy had to be shot but it was for Jamie's sake

"We should cheer her up" Lizzie said

"I tried that Lizzie, even Rose did but Jamie won't budge….."

"But we have to try….I feel like I'm responsible for Billy dying"

"It was no one's fault….you did you're best and Carl had to do what he had to do but Lizzie if you're going to cheer Jamie up, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I know you have….interesting….views on walkers but please…don't ever mention that to Jamie or even relate it to Billy"

"But I could use it to convince—"

"No Lizzie! That would only make her upset, so please….don't"

Lizzie couldn't believe that Kiana was against her idea but she had a point. Jamie was making a walker massacre for the past eight days and the mention of walkers will only make things worse.

"Ok, I won't.." Lizzie said

"Thank you Lizzie and goodluck…..let's go Rose, help me cook dinner"

"Ok, what are we having?"

"Rabbits, your favorite"

Lizzie sees Rose making a sour face on the mention of rabbits, obviously getting tired of eating it. She smiles at them but she had to make Jamie feel better now and so she approached her friend.

"Hey Jamie…." Lizzie said

Jamie only look at her and didn't say a word. Jamie was a mess. Her short blonde hair was unruly, her clothes were dirty and she's getting thin from not eating for days.

"Can I can sit beside you?"

Jamie didn't say a word to Lizzie but she gave her a nod as a signal to go ahead. Lizzie sat down and found her position awkward. She didn't know how to start the conversation. They sat in silence for a minute and then Lizzie decides to start it off.

"Jamie…you should eat you know…you're getting thin"

"No thanks, not hungry….."

""But you hadn't eaten for eight days" Lizzie said

"Don't care…." Jamie said weakly

"But you have to…killing off walkers can make you hungry"

"My anger is enough to make me go" Jamie said grimly

Lizzie couldn't make Jamie budge. She didn't want to be hard but she had to

"Look, I now you're broken because Billy died but life goes on…..they come and go"

"You don't know what it feels like Lizzie!" Jamie shouted to Lizzie

"I know what it feels. I know how it feels to Lo lose a sibling that was very close to you"

"Oh sure but at least your sister could still be alive because your guardian is with her. Billy? I wouldn't see him again because he's dead! At least you still have hope! You still have a reason to go on!"

"Are you saying that there's no more reason for you to go on?!"

"Yes! My dad died when he went to find a way for us to escape. I saw my mom get eaten alive in my very eyes when she tried to be a bait to distract the walkers while Billy tried to escape! Billy was the only living family I have. Now that he's gone, what's the reason I have to go on? Death is beginning to look like a great option for me now. My mom said that I should look out for Billy before she died and I did a pretty good job on dong it!" Jamie said while tears streamed down her eyes

Lizzie couldn't believe what she was hearing from Jamie. This was not the tough and baddass girl she met near the grove. She was starting to get angry at her for giving up. Lizzie did the unexpected thing of slapping Jamie hard on the face. Jamie was frozen shocked on what Lizzie did. While Jamie cupped her cheek that was the unfortunate victim of Lizzie's hand, Lizzie brings out the things she wanted to say to Jamie and avoiding about relating it to her ideas

"So that's it?! Just recklessly march and kill off any walker that comes your way?! Tell me, would Billy like it if you suddenly die?! NO he wouldn't! You're right, Mika is with Carol but that doesn't mean that they are safe. They could be in danger or worse but I had to go on to find out if they made it or not! To be honest, I look up to you pretty good but now I'm beginning to regret it. My point is, we care for you ok?! And were getting worried of you moping around and getting reckless, not to mention your health might be deteriorating! Billy wouldn't want that Jamie! He won't want that for you…"

Lizzie was catching her breath. She expected Jamie to lash out on her or even slap her back but instead, Lizzie heard crying. She now see Jamie, slowly arching her head down and holding her face with her two hands. She was crying and crying and it looked like what Lizzie said got into her. Lizzie knows that she couldn't do anything more.

"Look Jamie…..we love you ok? We're your family too…" Lizzie said before turning on the other direction and walking away.

Morning came and boy was Lizzie pissed when they moved on early because of a walker got caught on the trap that Rick and Michonne made. It was a signal for them to go already according to what Lizzie heard from Rick.

They were in the tracks and making sure that they avoided walkers at all cost. Lizzie could observe that Michonne was keeping a distance between her. She was thinking if she did something wrong. Carl on the other hand, was close to her, probably still worried about Lizzie having the headache from last night even though it subsided. Kiana was tending to Rose, who still had her hair fall down her body. Rick was in the lead as always and Jamie was at the very bak, staring aimlessly at the tracks as if the road they were going is an endless line with no exit.

"You ok now lazyass?" Carl said with a smile

"I'm fine now but that wasn't necessary for me to called lazyass Carl"

"Hey, I'm just lightening up the mood" Carl said

"Yeah, you're doing a good job" Lizzie said with sarcasm

Lizzie looked forward again but she took one glance at Carl again and she could've sworn she heard Carl cuss.

"What was that all about?" Lizzie thought

They were getting near based on the signs of terminus they encountered. Lizzie took a glance at Jamie and she saw that Jamie was still a wreck. She had hoped that her pep talk last night would cheer her up.

"Walkers!" Rick shouted

Lizzie and the others looked at their front and could see a herd that was blocking their way.

"Shit, let's go in the woods!" Michonne insisted

"No, look!" Kiana said while pointing at one direction of the woods. Walkers were there and it was a lot.

"What do we do now? I'm scared!" Rose said while hugging her sister.

"Tsk I guess we don't have any choice….." Rick said as he drew his gun

Everyone readied they're weapons as well except for Jamie who just looked at their surroundings. Apparently the rage Jamie felt when seeing the walkers is gone. She just stares blankly at them, not caring about them.

"Jamie, let's go!" Carl said

Lizzie didn't want kill walkers but she had to because with this many walkers, they'll get devoured instead of coming back. The walkers were a herd but it was small so it was manageable. Michonne took the first strike and sliced up several walker heads. Rick and Carl fired their gun at the walker's heads like usual. Rose was beside Kiana who fought using her pole and smashed walker heads with it. It was quite impressive for her to do it while Rose was clinging on her.

Walkers approach Lizzie but she fired her gun at two and jacked her knife at another two, giving her the thrill of killing once more. Jamie was still standing still despite the chaos that was ensuing.

"Jamie, move already!" Lizzie shouted but it was a bust and she still stood still like she was considering being devoured

Walkers came down upon their feet as they eliminated them but a lot more replaced them because of some that were coming from the woods. All of them were getting tired. Lizzie fired her gun at a lot of walkers until she ran out of bullets herself and unlike Carl and Rick, she didn't have any extra ammo. She proceeded with her knife which was effective but made her even more tired. While fending for herself, she didn't notice the walker behind her immediately. She faced it in hopes of jacking her knife into its head but the walker quickly pinned her down. She was panicking now. Lizzie hated the feeling of being pinned down and she thought the walker will devour her until there was nothing of her left. She was getting scared now and looking at the walker's rotting face is not helping her.

"At least somehow I could come back….I hope" Lizzie said

She tried to struggle but it was no use and Lizzie was ready to accept her face. But just then she heard a loud bang. The walker on top of her felt heavy and realized that it was dead. It looked at Lizzie with somewhat sad eyes

"It didn't do anything wrong…"

Her mind was messing with her again but just ignored it and focused on who her savior was. She tossed the walker aside and stood up. She expected Carl or Rick save her but was shocked to see who fired the gun. With a firm grip with her silenced gun, Lizzie saw that it was Jamie who saved her. She smiled at her, knowing that Jamie finally came back.

"Jamie, look out!" Lizzie shouted

Two walkers approached Jamie but she just did martial arts kicks on the walkers and slammed the walkers on the ground, headfirst. Lizzie approached Jamie and hugged her.

"You came back…" Lizzie said with a smile

"It's like you said Lizzie….you guys are family too" Jamie said with a smile

Lizzie was glad that she gave Jamie a new purpose in life and she was right, they were family from the day they met.

They fought side by side in fending off the walkers and Jamie even gave Lizzie some extra bullets for her gun.

The group was fighting well ut the walkers have the upper hand.

"Fuck! There's just too many!" Carl said under his breath while reloading his gun.

Everyone was getting tired now especially Kiana, Michonne, and Jamie who were doing melee and martial arts.

Just when all was lost for everyone, loud gunshots were heard. Walkers came down quickly as some machine gun just swept the walkers clean off the path. The walkers were now gone and everyone knew that they were saved.

"We're alive….we're alive!" Jamie shouted excitedly and gave Lizzie a hug for their victory. Everyone rejoiced as each and every one of them was still alive.

"Who saved us?" Rick said

"It looked like the walkers were gunned down by machine guns" Michonne added

"I think I'll gladly answer your question on who saved your lives Rick" A female voice said coming from the woods

Two persons came out from the woods. One was a big, bulky man who was an African-American. He had curly hair that was topped by a bonnet and had what seemed like a hammer on his belt. The other was a woman who wore a red leather jacket, a grey tank top underneath, black, slim pants, and had short grey hair.

Lizzie's eyes opened wide and her face was stamped with a wide smile. She knew these people. These were the people she was looking for in ages. The very people she was with from the start. Lizzie could see Carl had a smile on his face as well when he saw the man get a bundle that seemed like a baby carrier. It had a baby in it, the very baby that Carl and Rick thought was dead.

"Those people….it's Tyreee and…." Rick said

Lizzie couldn't believe what she saw. She ran to the woman with open arms and hugged her. She was crying tears of joy as Lizzie dug her face in the woman's torso.

"Carol! Where have you been? I missed you!" Lizzie cried as she hugged Carol tightly. Carol hugged her back and Lizzie felt warm inside. She missed this woman so much

"I'm here Lizzie….I'm here…." Carol said softly.

**Author's note: So yeah, they finally found Carol or should I say Carol found them. So yeah this chapter shows some people having suspicions on Lizzie now and before anyone says anything, Carl is not being oblivious. Now we find out what happens next after Carol and Tyreese is reunited with Lizzie**

**So yeah, keep supporting and thanks y'all ;)**


	12. Secrets

**Author's note: To those who wonder where Mika is, well if you read the story closely, you could have an idea on where Mika is and some questions will be answered in the future chapters so yeah, Keep supporting guys, love y'all ;)**

**CAROL:**

Carol couldn't believe that she would be reunited with the man who kicked her out of the prison although she fully understands why the ex-sheriff did it. Rick only wanted her to be away fromTyreese but that issue has already been resolved back at the grove. The other reason is that he prioritized the safety of everyone else. The other thing she didn't expect was being reunited with Lizzie. It was her daughter ever since she promised Ryan that she would take in Lizzie and Mika as her own but it just saddened her that she didn't take good care of both of them. The memory of what Lizzie did to Mika still haunts her up to this day.

Carol found herself hugging Lizzie, her daughter, when they found each other somehow, she was glad that she has found Lizzie once again.

"I was looking for you ma'am! I woke up at the grove and then all of you were gone. I'm just glad you're okay" Lizzie said while tightening her hug on her. It was a sign that Lizzie has missed her so much. She felt guilty on leaving her but she had her reasons

"We were searching for supplies but then walkers chased us and…got lost" Carol stated

She felt really stupid for lying to her daughter.

"I knew it! I knew that was the reason!" Lizzie said, apparently having the same idea.

Carol looked over the boy who had a sheriff's hat that suited him: Carl Grimes. He was looking at the bundle that Tyreese was holding with wide eyes and a wide smile

"Is that….is that really?" Carl stuttered

"Yes Carl. Come hold your sister" Carol said softly

She could see Carl come slowly towards Tyreese. His shoulders were tense and Carol could see Carl was nervous

"Here you go kid….It's Judith" Tyreese said with a warm smile.

Carl took the bundle and inside was the baby whom they thought was dead. The bot had tears in his eyes on the joy of seeing her sister again. Carl hugged Judith tight and it gave Carol a warm feeling inside her

"It's her…It's really her! Judith!" Carl cried who held Judith like he never wanted to let it go.

Carol couldn't help but smile on their reunion. Seeing the Gimes siblings reunited is a real beauty. Carol was the one who took care of them when their mother, Lori, died. Carol shifted her gaze on Rick who was as happy as his son.

"This isn't a dream is it? My Judith…..my little girl" Rick said as he took Judith from Carl and hugged his baby. He was crying tears of joy as well and she couldn't blame him

"Carol, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving Judith" Rick said with a wide smile and gave Carol a hug

"Don't thank me Rick. I didn't do anything. Tyreese did all the saving and….Lizzie and Mika" Carol stated.

Rick faced Tyreese and gave him a friendly hug.

"Thanks man" Rick said

"Don't mention it Rick…but the kids did all the work" Tyreese replied

"Lizzie did mention the events that happened after you guys escaped and still I' thankful for all of you" Rick said

Rick patted her adopted daughter's shoulder as a sign of thanks.

"Carol…where's Mika? I thought she was with you?" Lizzie asked

This was the question that Carol dreaded the most. The question she hoped that Lizzie wouldn't answer but that will remain a fantasy. How could Lizzie forget Mika? They were sisters and really close as well. She had to think of a good excuse to cover up what she had done. She remembers her promise to Lizzie back at the grove but it was a promise Carl had to break. She wouldn't take it if Mika came back as a walker. It would only break her heart even more. It will only remind her of Sophia. She had to lie to Lizzie. Carol had to lie to Mika's killer.

"Lizzie dear….we left Mika in a hospital" Carol said while crouching down to meet Lizzie's eye level.

"What?! Why did you left her there?! Is she alright?! Carol you kept your promise right? Right?!" Lizzie said, now hyperventilating

She did this whenever she was anxious, nervous, scared, or downright upset. Mika was the best when calming Lizzie down. How she wished she was still with her

"Lizzie, calm down okay? I'll explain everything but you need to calm down first…" Carol said

She searched for something that made her feel better. Carol stumbled of wild flowers growing on the side of the tracks. Everyone was beginning to panic on Lizzie's behavior. Carol held Lizzie in front of her and tried to calm her down.

"Look at the flowers Lizzie…..please look at the flowers over at the side of the tracks ok?" Carol said to the panicking girl

Both of them looked at the flowers and started counting one to three until her daughter calmed down. This was a big relief for her.

"Are you okay now?" Carol asks

"yeah…but why is Mika in a hospital? I miss her." Lizzie said sadly

Now was the time Carol had to think of a lie or else she was going to get in trouble with Lizzie and seeing what she did to her sister, Lizzie is very dangerous when she finds out the truth.

"Well, she had a bad stomach and must've ate something bad so she had to stay there…" Carol said

"Is she alone there?"

"No….a doctor is taking care of her"

"When can we take her then? We have to take her to terminus"

"Of course we will. We'll see if terminus is safe then if it is, we'll pick up Mika, I promise" Carol said while stroking Lizzie's hair

"Okay….I understand"

"You found a hospital that still works around here?" Michonne said from behind Lizzie

Carol didn't expect this point. Of course, she lied about Mika in a hospital. Somebody was bound to ask questions.

"I'll…tell you later, all of you" Carol answered

Michonne nodded to Carol as a sign of agreement. Now she had the problem the lie she just created. Carol looked over them and saw three children that she has never seen before. Two of them were Lizzie's age and assumed that they were her friends.

"I see you have new companions with you" Carol said

"Oh yeah, they're my friends. I found them while looking for you guys. They know how to fight too" Lizzie said happily

Carol observed Lizzie's friends. One was a kid who had big eyes like a doll and had a moderately dark complexion, like a Filipino's. The other one was relatively white and had a somewhat Japanese look that suits her long, black hair. The last one was a white girl that had short blonde hair. Lizzie introduced them as Rose, Kiana, and Jamie respectively. Carol was glad that Lizzie has made some friends after all that happened to them in the world but she was hoping that Lizzie wouldn't kill one of them off like Mika.

"I assume all of you are going to terminus?" Tyreese asks

"Yeah, we saw the signs and might be worth our chances" Rick said

"Yeah and I even hoped that we would find you there ma'am" Lizzie added

"Well I guess we found you" Carol chuckled

"Then we should get going then. We should keep our pace while there are no walkers around" Rick said

They were on their way but Carol was stopped by Lizzie, who had her hand on Carol's.

"Are you sure we can't bring Mika yet?" Lizzie asked sadly

'Yes dear, we still can't"

"I really thought she was with you because eight days ago, I saw her out in the forest and went to a school but I lost track of her….."

Now Carol was intrigued by this. How could Lizzie have seen Mika? Carol already prevented her reanimation. Now she felt a pang of pain in her heart on that memory, especially when she looked at Lizzie.

"Maybe it was just that you miss her, you kind of see her everywhere…"

"Maybe but I know what I saw…"

"Lizzie dear, let's just go and talk about this later okay?"

Lizzie agreed with her and went on their way. The temperature around them is balanced but Carol was feeling pretty hot because of Lizzie and how she could handle the lies she made.

As they walked along the train tracks, they spotted what seemed to be a small warehouse that was a bit elevated. They could also see that the tracks junction a road and that meant there were buildings to replenish their supplies.

"You think its safe enough for us?" Carol asked

"Only one way to find out" Rick said

The warehouse door was open and they feared walkers were inside. They cautiously went up the steps, with Rick and Tyreese in front of them. What they saw at the front of the warehouse door gave Carol and the rest a shock. They saw a man who had a bloody face and had bruises all over his body.

"Kids, don't look" Carol said to the children. She noticed that Lizzie didn't look away and just kept staring at the corpse. A sign that Lizzie has seen many things involving violence and gore.

"How long do you think he's been dead?" Michonne asked who came from the back to check on the corpse.

"Not long. Maybe two or three days…" Rick stated

Carol looked over at the body that sprawled on the bloody cement floor. What caught her eye gave her goose bumps all over her. Right in the head of the dead man, an arrow was stuck on its head. When it comes to arrows, there was one person she always has in mind. Carol took out the arrow and examined it.

"This arrow…..is it possible he was here?" Carol said

"I don't know. It could have been anyone's arrow but it's a possibility" Rick said

One thing Carol cared about on the same level as the kids are the valiant hunter who wields his iconic crossbow like no one ever does. She missed him so much. She missed the one man that cared for her and helped her in any way that he could. How Carol wished he was in their side.

"Daryl…..where are you?"

The warehouse had some workbenches inside, as well as some cars and other various tools. Now they see that it was a car repair shop.

"Looks clear enough. How about it, we stay here for the night?" Rick suggests

Everyone agreed to it and set up camp inside. Rick, Michonne, and Tyreese went out to the road to find some places that might have supplies. They were the tough ones but her, Carl, and even Lizzie is enough to protect them inside the warehouse. Carol looked upon the children that were in her vision. She sees Carl seated on one hood of the cars; holding Judith like there was no tomorrow. The girl who looked like the youngest, Rose was playing with the girl that had a Japanese feature on her look, Kiana. According to Lizzie, the two were sisters. The blonde who she remembers as Jamie was only seated on another car, tinkering with her gun. By the looks of it, Carol could see that the girl can fight but her concern about her if she is like Carl or like Lizzie and if Jamie turned out like Lizzie, this will be a major problem.

Lizzie was beside Carl, playing with Judith. She couldn't help but be impressed on how Lizzie managed on her own and eventually reuniting with them. Carol thought it was kind of a blessing but when she looks at Lizzie while she plays with Judith, Carol also remembers the faithful day when Lizzie planned on killing Judith to prove her point about the walkers. That memory scared Carol so much.

Carol was approached by Rose who was looking at her curiously with her big eyes that were kind of adorable.

"What is it little one?" Carol asks

"You don't look like Lizzie at all. Are you really her mother?" Rose said

"Well, not really. I kind of adopted them"

"You mean Lizzie and her sister were orphans?" Rose said with a shocked expression on her face

"Well…..almost. They had a dad but he died but their dad sid that I should look out for them"

"Well Lizzie did tell us that. I'm happy that you adopted them. At least Lizzie has a mom" Rose said sadly

"What do you mean Rose?"

"Well me and sis are orphans…..and we really don't know who are our real parents…Lizzie and her sister are pretty lucky"

Carol felt pity for the two. They didn't know how it is to have a real family. She reached out for the little girl and hugged her.

"Ms. Carol….can I ask you something?" Rose asks

"What is it?"

"Can you be my mom?"

Carol didn't want the kids to call her mom, not even Lizzie and Mika because of the memories she had of Sophia. She wasn't ready to be called a mother yet.

"You can't call me mom, I'm sorry"

Carol saw Rose had disappointment on her face. Seeing that from a child was kind of heartbreaking so she decided to do something on what she said.

"Although, you can treat me like one" Carol concluded

"Really?" Rose said with an expression on her face that could compare to a person that won a lottery. Rose hugged Carol and it she hugged her back. Kids that are more than one is not a burden for her.

"Can you do me a favor Ms. Carol?"

"Anything sweety…."

"Can you tie up my hair? I'm not very good at it…."

"I'll be glad to" Carol said with a smile

Now Carol can see why it was hard to tie Rose's hair. It was waist long and that was hard for a child her age to tie up. She twisted and folded up her hair until it was in a braid.

"There, it's done" Carol declared

Rose immediately rushed on one of the cars and looked at the side view mirrors. She saw Rose have a wide smile on her face and rushed backed to Carol.

"I love it, it makes me look pretty! Thank you!" Rose screamed and gave the gray haired woman another hug.

"You're welcome Rose. Why don't you go over Lizzie and Carl and play with Judith?" Carol said

Rose gave her a nod and ran for Lizzie and Carl. It has been a while since Carol saw that kind of innocence.

"Thank you…you finally cheered her up"

Carol looked behind her and saw Kiana.

"I hope she wasn't a pain to handle" Kiana said

"No, not at all. I'm glad that I made her happy" Carol said

Kiana sat down beside and adjusted herself

"She finally let her hair get tied up" Kiana said

"What do you mean? Does it mean something?"

"Well it's my sister's way of mourning…."

"Mourning? Did someone died?"

"Unfortunately…..it was Billy, Jamie's brother. Rose and him were pretty close. Shame that he turned into one of those walkers…."

The mention of a child turning into a walker brought back memories of Sophia emerging from the barn as a walker. It was one thing that sometimes haunts her in her dreams.

"That's so sad….I'm sorry" Carol said

"It was sad but it couldn't be helped. Around that time, Billy had Lizzie with her when we got separated. She said she did her best to help him. When we saw Billy as a walker, it brought us all to tears. Lizzie protested not to shoot Billy back then. She thought it was still him but we knew otherwise. Carl then stepped up and put Billy to rest…."

It was a sad circumstance for them to have lost someone close to them. What scared Carol is that Billy was with Lizzie when it happened and she tried her best to help her. She couldn't shake off the feeling that Lizzie had something to do with the boy turning into a walker and she was sure of it. But she had to find proof but it she had the capability to do it. After all, she killed her sister for her beliefs. Why can't she do it again? Carol just wished that she was wrong.

On the other hand, Carl shooting the boy turned walker reminded her of Rick back at Herschel's farm. Carl putting the boy to rest was like Rick did to Sophia.

"I'm sorry…." Carol consoled while stroking Kiana's head.

After hearing Kiana's story, Carol looked at Lizzie who was happily chatting with Carl. She had to take precautions if ever Lizzie goes overboard again.

**LIZZIE:**

Lizzie was very happy when she got reunited with Carol but was distraught when they couldn't take Mika because of a bad stomach. Maybe they fed Mika some bad rats or any other thing they fed her. She made a mental note to find some food that were clean and to remember that walkers can still get sick.

She was with Carl seated on a hood of a car. Thy were playing with Judith who Carl held with is dear life, that is until Rose took her to play with the baby. She was happy for Carl to have her baby sister returned to her. She wished that Mika was with them as well. For Lizzie, Mika is the only one left to complete her.

"Hey, you okay back there?" Carl said

Lizzie was dazed so much that she forgot that she had Carl with her. Lizzie thought that thinking about Mika too much is the cause of her daze and since she overthinks things, she had another headache but not that severe.

"Oh yeah, just thinking of stuff again" Lizzie answered

"Just keep your head on planet earth will you?" Carl said with a smile

"Oh shut up" Lizzie said

Lizzie thought that since it's only the two of them together and the people left at their temporary shelter was at a good distance from them. It was the right time to ask Carl the question that she wanted to ask for a long time.

"Hey Carl…"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you being too nice to me all of a sudden?"

Lizzie felt Carl get tensed on her question. There was something in her question that really made Carl nervous

"Uhhh….nothing. It's just that I feel like it" Carl replied

Lizzie examined Carl's body language and can tell that he was lying to her.

"You know, you're really bad at lying Carl" Lizzie said with a sly smile on her face

"Hey, I'm not lying!" Carl said with a nervous look that contrasted her smile

"Aw come on, you don't like secrets being kept from me Carl"

"That's why they're called secrets. You're never supposed to reveal it"

Lizzie was sure now that Carl was hiding something from her but she has to think of a way to suck it out of his head. It occurred to her that Carl always wore his sheriff's hat ever since they got out of the prison. Carl never wore it before and she never saw him without it. This gave her an idea

"Hey Carl what's that over there?" Lizzie said while pointing up the ceiling.

Carl looked at the ceiling just as Lizzie wanted. It was the perfect opportunity for her.

"What? I don't see anything…" Carl said

With precision and caution, Lizzie quickly snagged Carl's hat from his head. Carl turned around and was irritated from having his hat taken away from him.

"Hey, give it back!" Carl demanded

"Make me, officer grimes" Lizzie said playfully

"I said .BACK!" Carl said with a venomous tone.

Lizzie was right about his hat. Something about it is important to him and this was the right time to execute her plan.

"Want it? Catch me first!"

Lizzie ran away from Carl and the boy quickly ran after her angrily. The warehouse was small so they just ran in circles all while avoiding Rose playing with Judith, Jamie minding her own business with her gun, and Carol talking to Kiana. Lizzie was having fun being chased by Carl around the small warehouse. She also noticed that Carl's angry expression was gone and had a smile on his face while she chased her. Carl's smile gave her a weird feeling. That feeling that you have that is strange but relaxing. After running around, Lizzie was getting tired but fortunately, Carl has stopped on his tracks and was crouched down and was catching his breath.

"So, give up now?" Lizzie said as she approached Carl

"I'm not the kind of person to give up" Carl said under his breath

"Jeee…..looks like you're about to" Lizzie said

Lizzie could see that Carl wasn't planning on giving up but by the looks of things, Carl had no choice

"You know what?...Just…give me the hat" Carl pleaded

"On one condition…."

"What is it…..?"

"Answer my question, why are you being nice to me all of a sudden and why are making fun of me less?"

"Do I have to? Come on….I…won't answer those…."

"Suit yourself. Your hat suits me better anyway…"

"Wait, fine! I'll tell you…"

"Go on…."

Carl was catching his breath. Lizzie understood this, she did make him tired. When Carl had his composure back, he started to speak.

"You know…The reason for that is because…."

"Yes?"

"Is because….because…"

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Well I…uh…"

Lizzie was getting impatient so she turned around and readied to leave when Carl finally shouted his answer

"I'm trying my best to get to know you!"

"What did you say?!" Lizzie said as she stopped in her tracks and was kind of confused on what she heard

"I didn't quite hear that…." Lizzie said trying to make sure what she heard was right

"I wanted to get to know you more…." Carl repeated

"Really? But why make fun of me back then?" Lizzie asked

"Because…I'm not used to communicating with girls my age. I'm shy and….I made fun of you because it was less of a pressure to do…."

Now it all makes sense to Lizzie. She was young but she knew about these kind of things. Back when the world was still normal, she used to hang out with only girls and when it came to boys, she was shy and to relieve the pressure on that issue, she just snobs boys her age because she doesn't know how to handle them . They may have different approaches but she and Carl are both the same. But unlike other boys, she felt comfortable with Carl despite being pranked by him. She felt that he was different.

"Here…" Lizzie said while putting Carl's hat back on his head.

She said that the hat suited on her head but it really suited Carl even more. Somehow, it made Carl look handsome. Lizzie looked up on Carl's blue eyes that always made her melt.

"You know, you could've just asked me nicely you know…"

"Like I told you…I'm kind of the shy type…"

"I'll admit, I was a snob with boys my age back then but somehow….I found you different. Like you were okay…"

'Really? You really mean that?" Carl asked

"Of course. You can get to know me but please no more pranks"

"Okay, I promise"

"Pinky swear?" Lizzie said while reaching her pinky finger to Carl

Carl smiled and reached his pinky to Lizzie's.

"Pinky swear" Carl said with a smile.

Lizzie was feeling weird but this was more intense. She wondered why and guessed that it was because they were interlocking pinkies. She felt her cheeks feel hot. She got embarrassed that Carl would see her blush but she saw that Carl was blushing too. Carl let go of her pinky and avoided eye contact.

"Um…I should..check on Judith." Carl said nervously as he went to Rose and Judith

Lizzie just stood there and stared at Carl. She was thinking on why the weird feeling she has was becoming more intense. She was getting confused now

"Looks like someone has a suitor" A voice said from behind her

Lizzie snapped out of it and looked behind her. It was Jamie who somehow was smiling slyly at her.

"What are you talking about? And why are you smiling like that? Last I checked, you were a total wreck" Lizzie said

"First off, I don't want to think about that thing now and second, what I'm saying is that Carl is crushing on you"

"WHA?!"

Lizzie couldn't believe what she just heard. That was definitely the most randm thing Lizzie has heard in a long time.

"Carl has a crush on me? Get out of here"

"Ahahaha oh come on, see the way he looked at you? And how he talks to you?"

"Well yeah but I just found it weird. I didn't assume it was him crushing on me"

Lizzie was now weirded out by what Jamie said. She didn't consider that Carl could have a crush on her.

"I'm too young for that Jamie, we both are. I'm certain that he doesn't have a crush on me" Lizzie stated.

"No were not Were entering this stage of puberty anyway and he is, just look at him! And you, I'm certain you like him too" Jamie said with a playful smile

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. You don't realize it but eventually you will. I know it because of the way you look at him."

Lizzie doesn't have a crush on Carl and treated him more like a frienemy but lately she had weird feelings for Carl. Lizzie doesn't want to assume this feeling n what others maybe thinking so she just shuts her mouth.

"I don't have a crush on him" Lizzie said

Jamie came close to her and put an arm around Lizzie.

"Look Lizzie, you may not realize it but maybe someday you will" Jamie said as she lets go of Lizzie and walks away laughing.

Lizzie didn't want to think about what Jamie said but she did a good job letting that idea sticking on Lizzie's head.

"What if Jamie is right?" Lizzie thought

Just when she was contemplating these thoughts, Rick, Tyreese and Michonne came back from their run and by the looks of it, have not failed on their quest.

"Look what I found at the woods…." Tyreese said

He bought something down on one of the workbenches and it was a deer that could feed them for at least days.

"I guess will be having venison for dinner" Kiana said happily.

"Everyone rejoices at this because no one has had any meat for days.

The evening became fun for all of them. Everyone was having fun even though they had to keep quiet because of the walkers. Michonne was talking to Tyreese and seemed like having fun, Rick was holding Judith tight and was playing with her and making up for the time he didn't spend time with his daughter. Kiana and Jamie were talking to each other and Lizzie had a feeling that Jamie was telling Kiana of their conversation. Carol was with Rose who were having a conversation.

She was with Carl, eating together. It was weird for her to be beside Carl.

"I'm envious of you, you know that?" Lizzie said

"How come?" Carl asked

"Well, you have your sister again. You're having a fun time with her"

Carl smiled at her and put one hand on hers.

"Look, I'm happy that I have my sister back. I know Carol left Mika because of some illness but I'm sure we'll get her back. You deserve to be happy" Carl said with a smile.

Lizzie felt her cheeks warm up and she knew Carl saw it because he laughed softly. It made her embarrassed and looked away. On her new vision, she could see Michonne giving her a weird look. The same look that she was giving her in the past days. She looked over on the others and made eye contact with Carol. Lizzie smiled at Carl and she smiled back with a nod. She looked again at Carl and she smiled at him and Carl returned it to her. Lizzie viewed Carl from a weird boy to a mysterious boy. Somehow being with Carl, made her feel at peace.

**CAROL:**

The night was very fun for them and it was a celebration for them getting reunited and of course having some meat after a long time of not having one. Everyone had fun especially the kids although she kept a good eye on Lizzie just in case.

Carol and Tyreese were on watch duty because everyone else was tired and didn't get enough sleep especially Jamie after she had heard her story from Kiana. Lizzie wanted to be o watch as well. As much as she appreciated her enthusiasm, she made her sleep. She tried to protest but Carol eventually won. She feared not of the fact that she might wander off outside the warehouse but on the fact that she might fall asleep and find everyone killed by her when she wakes up. The warehouse is pretty secure but they were not taking any chances.

"Hey…" Tyreese called from Carol's side

"What is it?" Carol said

"Do you think…..we did the right thing?" Tyreese asked

"I don't know Tyreese. I mean the one question I feared the most was asked by Lizzie just this morning and I lied to her"

"You had to do that because I know….you don't have it in your heart to hurt her despite what she's done"

"But what if she asks for Mika again? What if she searches for her herself even though…..she won't find her anymore?"

"It would hurt if Mika came back as a walker and I know as well as you that Mika wouldn't be at peace when she was left to reanimate…"

Carol remembered when she and Tyreese saw Lizzie with a bloodied hand and a dead Mika beside her. She promised Lizzie that they would wait for Mika to turn but she couldn't do it because they knew that Mika wasn't going to come back any time soon and what pained her most is that her own sister was the one who killed her.

"She expects Mika as a walker. But I already did what I had to do….I can't cover it forever. She will have to know that I broke my promise…" Carol said sadly

"We have no choice….it will come sooner or later." Tyreese said

Carol recalls Kiana's story on how a Jamie's broher was with Lizzie and tried her best to help him. She had an idea what kind of help Lizzie did but she didn't want to think about it and now that Lizzie and Judith are on the same roof again, she was more nervous than ever. Lizzie could snap anytime she wanted.

"Carol….are you still holding on to what you said back at the grove?" Tyreese asked

"I know what Lizzie did Tyreese. I know how she views the walkers but I'm still hoping…..hoping that one day her eyes will be opened and she'll understand everything…" Carol answered

Carol could still remember their last days at the grove like it was yesterday especially her ultimatum for Lizzie.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Please don't be mad at me! I'm sorry!" Lizzie cried_

_Carol decides that Lizzie was too dangerous for people all around her. She still couldn't believe that Lizzie could kill her own sister and for what? To prove her point about the walkers. She thought back then of waiting for Mika to turn so that she could use her as proof that she was wrong but it was just going to be painful for her seeing Mika as a walker._

"_Just look at the flowers Lizzie…." Carol said _

_This was her ultimatum. Lizzie can't be around other people. No one could help her on this unforgiving world. It was painful to have another one of her daughters gone but she had to do it for everyone._

"_Just look at the flowers…."_

_Carol raises her gun and kept her distance fromLizzie who was looking at the flowers_

"_Just look at the flowers…"_

_Carol turns her revolver to ready the bullet that will take her daughter's life_

_Her hands shake as tears fall from her eyes. This was truly painful for her. Her finger was now close to pulling the trigger. Just one more push and it will all be over._

"_For everyone's sake…." Carol thought_

_She was willing to pull the trigger but her hands felt stiff. She tried to force her finger to pull the last puzzle piece that will end it all. Carol remained in that position but she still can't pull the trigger. A few minutes passed and all she could hear was her own, fast heartbeat and Lizzie's cry for forgiveness for Carol. Lizzie only thought of her pointing a gun at Carol and didn't even give even the littlest of remorse for what she has done with Mika. Carol stared at Lizzie. Her vision blurred and when it cleared, she saw Sophia was the one looking at the flowers. Tears flowed in her eyes, blurring her vision once more. She wiped her tears and now it was back to Lizzie._

"_I…I can't…."_

_Carol slowly held down her gun. She sees in front of her, a rock that was double the size of her pal,. She picked it up and contemplated on something. She couldn't do it. She had to change her ultimatum. She now realizes that she couldn't kill a child that she now considered her daughter. Now she was sure on what to do. She gripped the rock tight and approached Lizzie. Without hesitation, she slammed it on the child's head, knocking Lizzie out cold._

_It was now the middle of the night and Carol and Tyreese are at the living room. Carol was thinking if she did the right thing._

"_I don't understand Carol…..why didn't you pull the trigger?" Tyreese asks_

"_I can't….I can't kill her. I'm willing to kill anyone may they be living or dead but….I can't kill her" Carol said with tears in her eyes_

"_But why? I thought you said she was dangerous? That she can't be around with other people…"_

"_I know what I said Tyreese but….Ryan entrusted me in taking care of Lizzie and Mika. I promised him that I will take them as my own. I know what Lizzie did to Mika was wrong…very wrong but she misunderstood things…"_

"_And you'll just let her live her life knowing she killed Mika in cold blood?!" Tyreese said_

"_Lizzie didn't have any fault on it, only half of it. The other fault was on me. If I knew sooner what she really is….if I knew what she would do to Mika….this wouldn't have happened.."_

"_But still…..why?"_

"_Because as got closer to the girls, I treated them like my daughters…they became my daughters. I already lost one before and now I lost another one at the hands on one of my daughters as well but Lizzie is still my daughter.."_

_Tyreese paced back and forth and finally rested his hands on the table, as if he has finished thinking on how to solve a very hard math equation._

"…_.I get it now. I now know how you feel right now. Lizzie and Mika….they're precious to you. You really live up to the old saying Carol….."_

"_What saying is that Tyreese?"_

"_That there is no mother that will neglect her child…."_

_That put a smile on Carol's face. Somehow, it cheered her up_

"_So…now what do we do about Lizzie?" Tyreese asked_

"_I've been thinking about it Tyreese…..We'll leave her here"_

"_Are you crazy?! That's way more crazy than you killing her"_

"_I know….we leave her here and we head on to terminus by dawn"_

"_Are you sure? How can she defend herself? You know how she is. She's unpredictable"_

"_She's strong Tyreese…she can handle herself"_

"_Hmmm….ok but what if she finds us somehow? What if she asks about Mika? She would expect that Mika would be with us and as a walker…."_

"_I'll take care of it. I'll take the burden of shouldering this decision."_

_Carol and Tyreese called it a night to prepare for their departure to terminus. Carol went upstairs and went to the room at the end of the hallway. She went inside and in the bed, laid a sleeping Lizzie. Carol thought that she must've hit her too hard because she was still out cold and probably be out cold in the morning. Carol sat on the bed and looked upon Lizzie. She looked peaceful when sleeping as if she was an angel from above. But Carol knew better. She knows that the child's mind is twisted. She knew how dangerous she is. But she still had hope for the child. She won't give up on her. She was sure on the decision she made. Carol reached for Lizzie and stroked her hair. _

"_Lizzie dear….I know that leaving you here to fend for yourself is wrong and I hope you understand this one day. You can't be around with other people because of how you think. I'm sorry for doing this to you. Don't worry if one day you realize what you did to Mika. You are misunderstood and I forgive you and I just hope that…Mika would forgive you as well."_

_Carol gave Lizzie a kiss in the forehead and she could feel tears in her eyes again but she forced them in._

"_Always remember….that I love you as much as I love Mika…..and Sophia"_

**Author's note: I know I know this chapter is very long but questions had to be answered and there it is hahaha. Hope you guys like this chapter =)**

**I've been thinking of having a cover for my story but…..I can't draw XD**

**Anyway thanks again for your support ;)**


	13. Some Sugar

**LIZZIE:**

The air was so old that it pierced through Lizzie's bones. It was dark but her eyes adjust to it. Around her, varieties of sharp tools are in place on the walls and hanged on the ceiling. Lizzie knew there were tools on the warehouse but she didn't remember the he tools she was seeing now. She also notices that the place got even smaller. She didn't know what was going on again.

"Another dream?" Lizzie thought.

Then she saw something across her. Lizzie took a closer look and found that it was a person sprawled on the ground. Based on her observation, it was a girl who had honey blonde hair, a beige shirt, and had lips that were redder than the reddest apple. She took a closer look at the face of the girl and couldn't believe what she saw in her eyes.

"Mika!" Lizzie screamed

It didn't seem like her scream wasn't enough to get Mika's attention. She didn't know if her sister was asleep, unconscious, or even dead. Lizzie tried to call Mika across many times until she finally saw her stir. Lizzie was glad that she finally had Mika's attention

"Mika…I thought something was wrong…" Lizzie said in a relieved breath

Lizzie witnessed her sister standing up but something was wrong. Lizzie saw that the way her sister stood up was definitely wrong. Mika started going towards her in a movement that looked like limping. Mika came closer to her slowly. Lizzie was glad to see Mika but something in her head was telling her to run away. As Mika got closer to her, she heard a sound that was familiar to her but not that a normal human would do.

"Is Mika….snarling?" Lizzie thought

Now that Mika is now a few meters from Lizzie, she could now see her sister properly. Mika was pale like a dead man and her eyes were that of amber color and it gazed Lizzie menacingly. Lizzie now realizes that Mika is a walker.

"Mika…you must be hungry but….please don't do what I think you're doing.." Lizzie said

But the only reply Mika gave to her was a moan. She was a bit terrified now. She tried to coax her sister to stop but it didn't do anything.

"Mika…..stay back!" Lizzie pleaded

Mika is slowly getting closer to Lizzie. Only a few inches away from her now. Lizzie tried to run but she couldn't move. It was like her body has been covered in cement and looking around, it was like there was no exit around. Mika now grabs her and pins her down.

"Carol! Jamie! Carl! Help!" Lizzie cried but no one came for her rescue and realizes she was all alone with Mika.

"Mika no! It's me! I'm not food!"

Lizzie struggles but to no avail and like a hungry lion, Mika dug in her teeth on Lizzie's neck. Lizzie screamed in pain and was afraid. She felt betrayed that her sister was eating her. Blood pooled on her while Mika chewed along her insides. Lizzie couldn't do anything but scream

"Lizzie! Wake up! Wake up, please!"

Lizzie shot her eyes wide open and stood up sweating and catching her breath. She now sees that she's back at the warehouse again, where they really are.

"Are you alright? You must've had a terrible nightmare"

She looked on the direction of the voice and saw that it was Carl. She didn't think twice and hugged Carl tightly. She cried in his arms and Carl hugged her and tried his best to calm Lizzie.

'Shhh….It's ok. It's just a bad dream…You're going to be ok" Carl cooed

Lizzie just hugged Carl tightly and cried out her fear that she felt on her dream. It felt weird but her being in Carl's arms helped her calm down.

"It was Mika…..she tried….she tried to…"

Lizzie couldn't finish what she was about to say. It was something that really scared her even though she knows that she's tough. She couldn't imagine herself being eaten alive by her own sister.

"Everything's gonna be fine Lizzie….it was just a dream" Carl said

After Lizzie has calmed down, she was given something to drink by Carl. Lizzie could see that she woke up everyone. Probably from the screams she did while having the dream.

"I must've screamed real loud huh?" Lizzie said

"Yes you did. We thought you were being devoured by a walker" Jamie said.

Somehow that felt amusing for Lizzie because she was kind of being devoured by a walker in her dream.

"Lizzie's louder than sis when she tries to wake me up in the morning…." Rose said who got lightly bumped by Kiana.

They sat in a circle and ate breakfast together. Rick and the others found a poultry farm that was near so they ended up eating eggs for breakfast as well as bacon that was found near a supermarket. A perfect start for their journey to terminus.

After they finished, the men tried to tinker with the cars so that their journey to terminus might become easier.

"Having luck around there Ty?" Rick asked

"No, this one is a dud too and it's the last car" Tyreese stated

"So we just keep walking again?" Lizzie asked

"Guess so…" Rick said

"Gosh this is going to make my feet even sorer" Lizzie said

"Don't worry….I'll carry you" Carl said

This made Lizzie smile at Carl. She was still thinking of Jamie's words yesterday.

"_He likes you and probably you too"_

She didn't thought of thinking about those kind of things because of other things to prioritize but she'll never know. Lizzie didn't want to assume as well.

After they packed up all their things, all of them started their march to terminus once more but not before burying the dead man they found yesterday.

The day was quite fair. The sun was up but it was partly so the clouds served as a shade from the sun. They needed that kind of weather in the hot season so that they won't empty their water supply quickly.

Rick and Michonne were leading the group and Tyreese and Carol were at the back. She, Carl, Rose, Kiana, and Jamie were at the middle. All of them in the middle still had their weapons ready and had to protect Rose because when danger comes, Rose couldn't run as fast because she was carrying Judith.

"Judith's trying to reach my hair" Rose said while prying off Judith's tiny hands from her head

"Maybe she envies your hair" Lizzie said as she slides her hand on Rose's long hair

"Aww but it's hurting me"

"Judith's just playing with you. That's how she is. You wouldn't imagine her when she always tried to get my hat" Carl said with a smile.

"Can someone carry her already? I'm kind of getting tired"

"No rose, all of us have to be ready in case something comes up" Kiana said

"Besides, Judith really likes you" Lizzie added

"Hmmm…I guess….and I kind of like her too" Rose said while making Judith smile

Lizzie enjoyed everyone's company now. She was happy with them and would do anything to help them. Suddenly she heard the voices again.

"Make them turn now…they can be with you forever…"

The voices were making her kind of dizzy. She wanted to listen to them but at the same time refuse to do it.

"Lizzie no…it's wrong to kill them….."

Now her dizziness started to worsen and felt kind of tipsy. She felt herself fall down but found herself in the hands of Carl once more.

"Jeez, do you really want to fall in my arms all the time?" Carl said with a smile

"Very funny Carl…I hope you don't mind" Lizzie said

The last part on what Lizzie said made her shocked. She didn't know why but she didn't thought of the last part. It just came out of her mouth.

"Hey, you alright now?" Carl asked sincerely

"Not really to be honest….I'm getting Dizzy again" Lizzie answered

"Lizzie dear…are you alright? You started to fall down back there" Carol said with concern to Lizzie

"I'm fine ma'am….really" Lizzie said

"It looks like you aren't and last I heard, you admitted to Carl that you weren't fine" Carol said with a smile

Lizzie felt embarrassed on how she overlooked her statement.

"Okay, I'm not fine at all. I feel dizzy" Lizzie admitted

Carol touched her forehead and neck to check her temperature she assumed

"Well….you don't have a fever" Carol said

"Maybe she didn't have enough sleep…the poor thing" Rick said

"Or maybe from the bad dream she had" Kiana said

"Either way, you need some rest" Carol said

But we have to move, it's dangerous out here and were far off from the warehouse now" Michonne stated

"I'm sorry…..I didn't mean to make everyone stop…Please don't be mad…" Lizzie said

She felt Carl put his hands on her shoulders and said words that prevented her to panic.

"whoah whoah whoah….relax okay? You didn't mean to stop everyone….It's okay…." Carl cooed

"Carl's right. It just came that's all…." Jamie said

"Come on…I'll carry you, come on" Carl said

"Wait I can—"

Lizzie was about to refuse but Carl just kneeled on the ground, welcoming her to be carried on his back. With her dizziness and the fact that the voices in her head were annoying her, she didn't have the strength to refuse and she felt like his efforts were kind of sweet. She got on his back and Lizzie was lifted up gently on the air.

"alright up there?" Carl asked

"I'm fine…..thank you" Lizzie replied

"Just lay down your head ok? It might help lessen the dizziness" Carl said

Lizzie hugged Carl as he carried her. She laid down her head on his shoulder. Lizzie felt that weird feeling in her again. The feeling that made her feel good instead of bad and somehow, laying her head down at his shoulders seemed to make her dizziness go away.

"You're pretty heavy" Carl said

"Hey, I am not and I know you're man enough to carry me" Lizzie teased.

Carl laughed at her but not like before when he pranked her. It was gentle like soothing to the soul. Everyone moved on after they solved her ordeal. She looked over to Jamie, Kiana, and Rose and she saw in Jamie and Kiana's faces playful smiles intended for her that contrasted Rose's somewhat curious look. Seeing Jamie smile made her feel better knowing that somehow she had moved on from Billy's death but she knew that her smile had something to do with what she said about Carl.

They didn't know how far they've gone now. They saw more terminus signs but the tracks seemed to go on forever. Lizzie was still in Carl's back but her head was getting better. Everyone was beginning to get tired. Lizzie checked her watch in her wrist that her dad gave her on her birthday. It was around noon according to her watch.

"It's around 12 noon…" Lizzie said

"Well, looks like someone is still updated on the time" Michonne said with a smile

"If it's noon, then we should have some lunch now" Tyreese declared

"I agree with Mr. Tyreese. I'm getting hungry" Rose said while rubbing her stomach.

"You eat a lot but you don't get fat" Kiana said while adjusting Judith who was in a carrier that Tyreese provided.

"Then let's eat up and replenish our energy" Rick stated

"Let's find a place to rest first. The woods may provide cover but it hides danger as well" Carol stated

Lizzie admired her mother figure's intelligence. Carol was the strongest woman she knew in her life. They searched for a place to rest and fortunately enough, they found a nearby town that was near the tracks again but unlike last time, the town was huge and they took a note not to go far in the tracks. The side of the town they were in was a residential area so there were many houses. They chose a nice bungalow that seemed to be safe enough until they were done with their lunch. The house had no walkers so they got settled easily. They rested on the living room and await their feast.

"Carl, you can put me down now" Lizzie said

"Are you sure you can take it?" Carl asked

"Yeah, I feel fine now"

Carl put Lizzie down. She tried to walk to test if she was better and fortunately, she is. All of them were seated on the living room, tired to do anything because of hunger. Fortunately for them, the ones who went on the supply run the other day grabbed a lot of things especially food.

"Something smells good" Tyreese said

"Carol's the one cooking" Jamie said

"Well, knowing Carol, she makes really good food" Lizzie said

"Hey, sis is there too and she can whip something delicious as well" Rose said

"Well I agree with that" Jamie said

After waiting for a few minutes, Carol and Kiana came out of the kitchen with a platter of a whole roasted chicken.

"Am I seeing things or is that a real whole roast chicken?" Jamie said with delight

"Thank Rick for grabbing a chicken yesterday" Michonne said

"Good thing for us, the oven is being run by propane" Kiana said

"Then let's dig in" Carol said

They enjoyed eating the roast chicken even though they have to share it to be enough for everyone.

"It may be the apocalypse but it doesn't mean you don't get to enjoy these things" Carl said

"Yeah but….I wish Mika were here" Lizzie said

Everyone looked at Lizzie and the light atmosphere around there turned heavy. Carol looked at her with a sorry look, a sign that says that she was sorry for Lizzie not bringing Mika. Everyone finished their lunch in silence after that.

The clouds gave way for the sun and everyone didn't want to risk getting exhausted because of the heat outside so they decided to rest at the house they found in for a while. Lizzie was the kind of kid that loves to explore. She'd love to explore the whole town they were in or even feed some walkers along the way but since Carol was now with them, Lizzie will probably be stopped by her. Lizzie likes the idea of Carol caring for her but sometimes, she wants some space. Lizzie sigs at the idea and just went inside one of the rooms. The she entered was simple. It only had A simple dresser, a closet, a somehow clean desk and a bed. What was unusual in the bed is that there were two people laid in it. Lizzie took a closer look at the people who were on the bed. She saw that they had gray skin and their skin was withered.

"They're dead….." Lizzie thought

What broke Lizzie's heart is that the bodies were that of a girl her age and a younger girl who looked like Mika's age. She could see that they were sisters who tried to survive but eventually gave up. Lizzie saw in the hands of the older girl's corpse a handgun. She examined their heads and saw a bullet wound in their heads. Lizzie felt tears roll her eyes on the sad sight before her.

"Lizzie?"

Lizzie turned to look to see who was calling her and saw that it was Carl. Embarassed, she wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Carl asked

"Well…..kind of" Lizzie replied

Lizzie saw Carl look at the two bodies and immediately had a sad expression his face.

"Are they the reason you're crying?" Carl asked

"Yeah"

Lizzie looked at the drawer at the side of the bed and saw something that caught her eye. It was a single photograph.

Lizzie took it. The photograph was that of a family of four. She recognized the two girls in the picture as the same ones in the bed. The other two are clearly their mother and father. She noticed Carl come close to her and saw in her peripheral vision that he took a look in the photo as well.

"They were just like us...they were a family" Carl stated

"It just made me sadder" Lizzie said

"Why?"

"Looking at the two girls there reminded me of Mika and me. I just imagined….if we didn't last this long…."

"You two will be like these girls?" Carl said

"Exactly…"

Besides that fact, seeing the younger girl reminded her of Mika if ever something bad happened to her. She hoped that Mika is doing well in the hospital that Carol left her or else she might end up dead as well. Lizzie got chills thinking on the idea of her sister's death.

"The older girl…she must've shoot her sister in the head first then herself….." Carl said

"I just don't understand it…they could come back. They could be young forever. Why choose death?" Lizzie said

"Lizzie, it's obvious. They didn't take it anymore. They wanted to go on and they don't want to be monsters" Carl stated

Lizzie felt sad on hearing Carl's disagreement with her. Carl looked at her with a serious expression and she just fell silent and didn't want to reason if Carl was just going to disagree with her.

"Can I take a closer look at the photo?" Carl asked

"Go ahead"

Lizzie handed the photo to Carl. She saw how Carl looked at it with seriousness in his blue eyes. She somewhat saw sadness in them as well and then she saw it: the tears that formed in his eyes.

"Hey, you're crying…." Lizzie said

"You were crying too" Carl replied

Never in her life would she see the brave and mischievous Carl Grimes cry. It felt strange for her to see him like that.

"Mind sharing why you have tears in your eyes" Lizzie asked

"I just remembered my mom and someone close to me…" Carl replied

"Really? You never told me about your mom…."

"Because it was something that I didn't want to talk about…"

It was a fact that Lizzie didn't see Carl's mom when she first arrived at the prison. Whenever she asked Carol about it, she'd always say to her that no one wants to talk about it.

"What was she like?" Lizzie asked

"Well…she was a kind person. She'd always look out for me and made sure we I was safe. That dad was safe. That everyone was safe. She loved the people around her." Carl said

"That's sweet. How'd she die?" Lizzie asked

Lizzie saw Carl's face get even sadder. She regretted ever asking how his mother died. It was a stupid question to begin with.

"Sorry…if you don't want to talk about it—"

"It's ok Lizzie. I'm fine with it. It happened months ago anyway.."

Carl wiped the tears in her eyes and continued to tell his story to Lizzie.

"Mom died when she gave birth to Judith. She lost a lot of blood."

"Ohhh…sorry to hear that Carl"

"I still remember Mom's last words to me.."

"What is it?"

"She said that I was the best thing that ever happened to her life….." (**A/N: I'm just paraphrasing this)**

"I can see why. You are just one great and good guy Carl. She was right about that" Lizzie said with a smile

"Thanks. I appreciate it"

"At least you still have your dad. Unlike me….."

"Well you have Carol. She's like a mom to you."

"Carol doesn't want me or Mika to call her mom. I just wonder why…"

Lizzie and Carl fell silent as if something on what she said triggered it. She sees Carl with a serious expression on his face but he was the one that broke the silence.

**CARL:**

Carl was feeling a mix of nervous and calmness when he told her story about his mom, Lori. She's been missing his mom even though her death happened months ago. Sure he became a jerk to Lori at one point but he never forgot the love and care she gave him. Carl wanted to pay her mother back by taking care of his father and her sister. Lizzie was right about one thing, he still had his dad unlike her. Carl remembered that her father died when there was a breach in cell block D back at the prison. He felt pity for Lizzie and Mika back then when he realized that they practically became orphans but was glad when Carol took them in. Ever since that day, Carl saw that Carol was a very good mother to Lizzie and Mika. Lizzie said to him that Carol didn't want to be called "Mom" by them. Somehow Carl didn't find it surprising. He had the idea on why Carol didn't want to be called "Mom" and he was pretty sure about that idea. He knew Lizzie needed to know the reason. She needed to know the truth.

"Well I think she doesn't want to be called a mother yet because she isn't ready yet" Carl started off

"Why is that?" Lizzie asked

"I'm pretty sure it's about Sophia…."

"Carol's daughter?"

"Yup. I see she told you about her"

"Yeah but not much. She only said that she died…"

"Carol doesn't want you to tell every detail Lizzie. It was just going to hurt her"

"Could you tell me the whole story?" Lizzie asked

Carl always felt sad on what happened to Sophia back then but unlike Carol, he was strong enough to tell and he reminded himself that Lizzie had to know the truth.

"Okay, I guess you deserve to know the story.." Carl answered

That made Lizzie smile and Carl loved it when she smiles at him.

"Sophia was a close friend of mine. One time when we were on a highway, hiding a herd, she came out too early and got chased by walkers in the woods. Dad found her but he hid her in the woods…"

"Why would your dad hide her in the woods?" Lizzie asked

"He was afraid to fire because the herd might come back.. When everything was alright, dad and Daryl went back for her but she wasn't where left her. We searched for days and at the same time, we found a farm. It belonged to Herschel, Maggie, and Beth. We stayed there while everyone else looked for Sophia…."

"Everyone else? Then where were you? Missing in action?"

"Oh I forgot, a guy named Otis, who was living with Herschel, accidentally shot me with a gun"

Lizzie laughed at that what he said. Her laugh somehow made him feel at ease.

"You got shot? Come on. I know you better than that" Lizzie said

"I was a klutz back then and I was too innocent at that time" Carl replied

"You look innocent enough" Lizzie said with a smile. The same smile that made him like her.

"Anyway, one day Glenn found that Herschel's barn had walkers in it. That time, Herschel treated the walkers like they were still people….kind of like you" Carl said with a tinge of nervousness in his voice

"Cool but I assume that Herschel changed that kind of thought?" Lizzie said with little sadness.

Carl noticed this and just back to the story. He didn't want to argue with Lizzie and her walker ideas but at least he gets to know her with this time they had even though they have some decomposing audiences.

"Anyway, Shane, my dad's best friend just suddenly went ballistic because Herschel treated the walkers as people and wanted to prove to him that he's wrong so he opened the barn, the walkers got free, and no one had any choice but to kill them all despite Herschel's protest"

"Those poor walker's…." Lizzie said sadly

"That wasn't the sad part. When every walker was eliminated, one more got out and it was….." Carl said feeling tears form in his eyes

"What is it?"

"That walker….was Sophia"

"What?! I thought she was lost in the woods?"

"We found out that Otis found her and placed in the barn. I felt devastated when I saw her. It was like I lost something precious. But you couldn't imagine Carol back then. She just got…broken seeing Sophia as a walker in fact all of us did. Carol couldn't takeout Sophia. I understand that because she was her daughter. Only dad had the courage to do so. He had to do it. To keep Sophia at peace as well as Carol and even me…."

"Even you? What do you mean by that?"

"I think you know what I mean…"

Carl liked Sophia when they're friendship developed to the point that Carl felt for her was more than her friend. He was young back then and Carl remembered Sophia's promise to her then: That when they reach a right age, they would go on as lovers. A promise that was broken by the cruel world they live in.

"Did you..like Sophia?" Lizzie asked

"Yeah and she knew that too. I actually confessed to her about it but she declined it but she promised that when we grew up, she'd accept me but that's all fantasy now…."

Carl and Lizzie fell silent once more and Carl felt the air around them get tense.

"Do you…still like her?" Lizzie asked

"Well yeah I do…" Carl replied

Carl sees that left bad impression on Lizzie because of her face quickly saddening.

"But I can open to my heart to anyone….I know that somewhere, Sophia wouldn't want me to close my heart to anyone else" Carl stated

Lizzie fell silent like she was thinking about something else. He could see that Lizzie's cheeks blushed for some reason.

"Do you…like someone in particular now?" Lizzie asked

"Maybe yes or maybe no"

Carl was still shy on the idea on confessing his feelings for Lizzie and found that it was still not the right moment. Lizzie just gave him a sigh as a reply.

"So, how about you? I didn't see your mom too if I remember" Carl said

"Well to tell you the truth, I don't really want to talk about it but since you told me your side of the story, I will too, just for you"

Carl was kind of honored to be the one getting an exclusive interview with Lizzie Samuels.

"I just want to make it brief though. My mom died when she got back. She came back which made me kind of happy but dad took her down. I was mad at him for that but he just said that mom deserved heaven so he set her free"

Carl felt another chill at the mention of the idea that she was glad her mother came back as a walker but Carl ignored it.

"….You knew what happened when my dad died right? But like your mom, he had a final message, particularly for me"

"What is that message?" Carl asked

"It's simple. Dad asked me to protect Mika at all costs. That's why I have to find her Carl. I lost my parents already and I don't want to lose anybody I love again may they be Mika or any of you guys" Lizzie said

For the third time, they fell silent. Carl contemplated on Lizzie's words and agreed with her because he felt the same way.

"Carl, can I ask you a favor?" Lizzie asked

"Go ahead"

"Can I hug you?"

"Wha?"

"If it's only with you…If you don't want to, it's ok"

Carl was dumbfounded by Lizzie's words but he was fine with it.

"Sure…" Carl said weakly

"What did you say?" Lizzie asked

"I said sure you can" Carl said a little louder.

"With that, he was hugged by Lizzie without a second thought. His hands reached for her back and found himself hugging her too. Carl really liked the position he was in. He felt warm and at peace with her in his arms like the whole world didn't go ape shit on things. After a couple of minutes, they let go and stare at each other's eyes. His piercing blue eyes against her alluring green eyes.

"Sometimes, we just need some sugar to lighten us up. Thanks for this Carl" Lizzie said to him with a smile

"Me too Lizzie. It was a nice time" Carl said

They just kept staring in their eyes. The feeling he was feeling was quite extraordinary for him. Their moment however, was interrupted by a nock on the door. It was Carol.

She noticed the two corpses at the bed and saw her face became sad but made it stern immediately.

"Everything okay here you two?" Carol asks

"Yeah, everything's just fine ma'am" Lizzie said

"Well In that case, go grab what's useful here because we're about to go" Carol states

"Don't worry, we'll do just give us a minute" Lizzie replies

With a nod to both of them, Carol went downstairs. They grabbed what's useful and readied themselves to go. Carl noticed Lizzie had a sheet she probably found at the closet. She unfolded it and placed it over the bodies of the siblings in the bed. This made Carl smile. It was a sign that Lizzie can still care.

Lizzie smiled at him and reached her hand to his.

"Ready to go grimes?" Lizzie asked

"Always ready Samuels" Carl replied

Carl grabbed her hand and went downstairs and on to terminus once again.

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: Yeah it's a CARLZIE moment, hope you guys like it. **


	14. Ambush

**LIZZIE:**

It's been two days past since they left the town. The signs that lead to terminus were getting numerous. Lizzie knew that they were now getting close to their destination and they can check out the whole place if it's safe enough for Mika to be taken care of. Lizzie still remembers the day at the house when she hugged Carl. Somehow she felt a mutual connection with him when they shared their stories. It just shows that they are hurting and lonely deeply and maybe even need one another for comfort.

"Is terminus still far?" Lizzie asked

"Well we saw a lot of signs so I guess were very close" Carol said

Lizzie was excited to see what terminus looked like. She imagined every possibility of what it may be. For her, terminus could be another prison, a small living town, or even a huge city.

"I really hope there are kids there" Lizzie said

"That would be lovely. Some new faces our age is a great thing" Kiana said

"You're right about that. I'm getting sick of your faces" Jamie said

"You are really mean Jamie hahaha" Lizzie said

"I hope they have ice cream there…" Rose said out of the blue.

Lizzie can see that the adults were smiling upon them. She always wondered what's up with their minds when they smile like that. Carol told her that it was because that somehow, our childlike traits survived along with them when she asked Carol about it.

"Do you think everyone in the prison is at terminus now?" Carl asked

"No one here is sure Carl. They might be there or they might not be" Rick answered

"They have to be. I'm still hoping that Sasha is there.." Tyreese said

"Who's Sasha?" Jamie asked

"It's my sister" Tyreese said

"Oh…is she big like you?" Rose asked innocently

"Hahaha, no. She's much more thinner than me" Tyreese answered with a smile

"Ohhh. I'm sure she's there Tyreese." Rose said

"Maybe even Daryl…" Carol said

"Maybe everyone will be there. They have to be" Michonne said

"Or they're probably dead" Lizzie said

Everyone stopped walking and stared at Lizzie with looks that were a mix of shock and confusion. Lizzie was confused as to why she was being stared at.

"Did I just hear right? You think everyone else is dead?" Rick asked

"Exactly what I said" Lizzie simply answered

"Lizzie dear, why would you think that?" Carol asked her why she meets Lizzie at eye level

"You saw how bad the damage is at the prison. Sure we got lucky but if they got lucky, we would meet them at the tracks but no. The chances of them being dead is huge" Lizzie stated

There was a heavy atmosphere in the air and everyone fell silent. Everyone looked at Lizzie as if they were scared. Lizzie's eyes fell on Tyreese and she could swear that Tyreese was shaking.

"Sasha is alive…..I'm still hoping Lizzie" Tyreese said in a silent but serious tone

Michonne got closer to Tyreese and whispered something to him which made him stop shaking.

"Lizzie, you may think like that but….we still can't tell if they are dead" Carol said

"But ma'am if they were alive we could've seen them…."

"But still, you can't assume that they are dead because you haven't seen it yet. Have some faith Lizzie" Carol said

"She's right. When you want to find someone and not sure where they are or how they were, you only have your faith to believe that they were alive" Carl said

"You had faith when you searched for Carol and Mika right? It's the same thing" Jamie finished

Carol, Carl, and Jamie are one of the smartest people Lizzie has known. What they said to her did have an impact on her. She believed everyone was dead because she haven't seen them but She believed that Carol and Mika were alive when they disappeared. It was something that was on Lizzie.

"I get it…sorry" Lizzie said

"You can't say something just because you believe it. Everyone has different views" Kiana said

"I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad…" Lizzie said

Carl suddenly rushed to Lizzie's side and put one of his hands on her shoulder

"It's okay. No one here is mad at you…" Carl said soothingly

It calmed Lizzie down and avoided another panic attack. She apologized again and everyone seemed to accept it. With that, they proceeded in going on. When they reach a couple of miles, they heard something that signaled that there was trouble.

"HELP!"

It was a scream coming from a man nearby. Without a second thought, Lizzie ran for that direction and she was accompanied by Carl.

"Lizzie, Carl wait! It might be dangerous!" Carol said

Lizzie and Carl ignored Carol's pleas and went on to the direction where they heard the plea for help. They arrived at a clearing in the woods and there at the middle was a man who Is struggling to fend off the walkers that were closing in on him using only a baseball bat.

"Just ignore him…..let him turn…..let him be at peace…"

Voices in her head are starting to stir again and this time she's listening to them. She agreed to the voices because she thinks that they are right. She could also hear the walkers somehow talking to her. Begging the man to be with them forever.

"Please, someone help me! Anybody!" The man screamed as he whacked more walkers. Lizzie saw Carl make a move to help the man but was interrupted by Rick who pulled him away.

"Carl, we can't help him." Rick said

"But we can't just leave him!" Carl protested

"We have to. It's dangerous.."

Lizzie kind of understood why his father didn't want to help the man. They didn't know him that much and he was alone. She trusted Kiana, Jamie, Rose, and Billy back then because they were together. The man was alone and might be planning something by lying he was alone and they couldn't risk it. Besides that, they have too many mouths to feed.

"I don't understand, we should help him!" Carl demanded

"We can't trust him Carl. We can't risk anything" Rick replied

"Carl, your dad's right. He might put us to danger" Lizzie added

"After that, Carl calmed down and all of them witnessed the man get devoured by the herd.

"Rose, don't look…" Kiana said to her sister

"Tsk, I want to help him too but Mr. Grimes is right. We can't risk anything" Jamie said

Judith suddenly stirred and cried and it merited the attention of one walker.

"Shit, everybody run!" Tyreese shouted

"You had to shout?" Michonne said

"Let's not fight here. We have to move now" Carol stated.

Everyone started to leave at the sight of the walker coming towards them. Lizzie wouldn't mind the walker and maybe even have fun with it but she needed to be with everyone. She saw Carl was still there watching the man get eaten by the walkers.

"Carl, we have to go. Don't worry, he'll be lucky when he gets to come back" Lizzie said

Carl stared at her for a while then they left together, barely catching up to everyone and running from the walkers that were following them. Lizzie could still hear the man screaming in pain. Somehow, those screams sounded like music to her ears.

Five days have passed since that day. They felt that they were now really close but their food is getting low and the place they were in right now only had trees in it. They came near a truck and tried to test it but Tyreese just kicked its side: a sign that it doesn't work. They decided to cam there and even use the truck as a tent.

"How long do you think we have?" Lizzie asked

"Dad guessed that we'll reach terminus tomorrow" Carl said

All of them are in front of a camp fire seated in a circular fashion. Lizzie was besides Carl and on Carl's other side was Rick. Carol was on her other side along with Rose, Kiana, and Jamie. Tyreese and Michonne were seated across her. They were eating dinner with wha little they have left of their supply.

"I hate sardines…." Rose said with a disgusted look in her face

"You can't choose your food this time. You have to eat what's in the table" Kiana said

"What table? Sis are you losing it?" Rose said

"The whole dirt you see is our table now" Kiana replied

"Gross…."

Lizzie was thankful for these little things despite the whole world going chaotic. It was delightful to her soul but it wasn't complete yet. Mika was the only one missing now and she hoped and prayed that terminus becomes a safe place.

"Gotta go. Nature's calling" Carl said

"Carl, be careful" Rick said

"Always am"

Lizzie was noticing that Carl was more protective of her now and cared much more for her. Just like three days ago they were attacked by a lot of walkers and Carl was always the one who was by his side saving her sorry ass but she saved him when she had the chance. That kind of new attitude towards her kind of made Jamie have sense on what she was saying. She was starting to think that she does like Carl but she wanted to be sure. Lizzie wasn't the kind of person that would assume things.

"Lizzie?" Carol said from her side

"What it is ma'am?" Lizzie asked

"I thought that you understood the walkers. Why do you still have those ideas on walkers?" Carol asked

"Ma'am they have to be something. They could still stand and walk. Some aspect of them when they still lived has to be there" Lizzie answered

Lizzie notice Carol became silent for some time like she was thinking about something.

"I guess we have a different perception of your understanding…." Carol muttered

"What is it ma'am?" Lizzie said

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it" Carol said with a smile

"If you say so ma'am."

"Lizzie dear, can I ask you something?"

"Anything ma'am. What is it?"

"When you got dizzy days ago, you said you were fine but you weren't. Why'd you lie to me?"

"You might get mad when I tell you…."

Carol reached her hand in Lizzie's head and stroked her head

"No I won't be mad. I promise…."

"Really"

"Cross my heart…."

"Okay, here goes…you might think I was weak so that's why I lied"

"Now what kind of reason is that dear?"

"You said you wanted me to be strong right? You might get mad when I showed weakness…."

Lizzie remembered the day when Carol said she had to be strong. Ever since then she always made sure not to show any sign of weakness to anybody: that she culd fight anyone who gets in her way and enjoy every bit of it.

"Lizzie, I know what I said but sometimes we can't avoid weakness"

"But ma'am you said I have to be strong"

"But sometimes human limitations come our way. We get sick and hurt and that are things we can't avoid"

Carol did have a point. Lizzie was still human and she faced many limitations such as tiredness, pain, and wounds. Carol closed in on her and gave her a hug which she also gave back

"Remember these words ok?" Carol said

"Okay ma'am, I'll always will" Lizzie said. She now saw Carl come back from his call of nature and she felt something strange. It was not the strange feeling she felt towards Carl She realized she had to pee too.

"I gotta pee? May I be excused?" Lizzie asked

"I'll go with you" Carl suddenly said

"Why do you want to go?" Lizzie asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well….to protect you of course" Carl said

"Carl, I can handle myself" Lizzie said

"Yeah, we saw her in action and she was doing fine. We're the ones going with her" Jamie said with a sly smile on her face

"Me too, I need to pee as well" Kiana said with a sly smile on her face as well

"But….I…"

"Shush it Carl. Even though we're girls we can handle ourselves" Lizzie said

"yeah, why don't you take care of Judith and Rose for us?" Kiana said

Carl looked at Rose who was happily playing with Judith and then met the girl's eyes.

Fine…..just be careful okay?" Carl said

"Don't worry Carl, we will" Lizzie said

Lizzie watched Carl as he went for Rose and his sister and went inside the truck for them to play safer. She thought it was kind of funny for Carl to want to go but it was more funny to see Carl as a babysitter. So the three of them went to the woods to do their business and Lizzie knew for sure why Jamie and Kiana went with her.

**CAROL:**

Carol watched the girls go into the woods to pee. She didn't need to remind Lizzie to be careful. She's strong maybe too strong but she was worried that Lizzie would go shit crazy with Jamie and Kiana. But at least for her, Rose and Judith wasn't with them she didn't want another death of a child in the hands of Lizzie. Her thoughts still lingers on their last conversation. Sure she said to Lizzie and to the other kids at the prison they have to be strong but she didn't have to take it overboard. Somehow she feared that she had made Lizzie a bit hard on life and she was also afraid that she might have made Lizzie into a monster.

"No, I can't give up on her…" Carol thought to herself

A man came in front of her: Rick. Now she felt nervous about him. He was the one that kicked her out of the prison. She thought that they might argue again

"Mind if I sit with you?" Rick asked

"Not a problem" Carol said

Rick sat beside her and it felt more awkward for her

"Carol I can't thank you enough…"

"For what?"

"For taking care of Judith…"

"Rick I already told you…it was Lizzie and Mika who saved her"

"But still you still kept my little girl alive as well as Lizzie, Mika, and Tyreese"

There was silence that hung in the air and Carol was feeling nervous every minute.

"Carol, I'm really sorry for kicking you out…."

"It's okay Rick. I understand why you did it"

"But still…..you might have died alone….and Lizzie and Mika might of got lost without you"

When she left, Carol always thought of Lizzie and Mika every second that passed. She worried how they were fairing back then when the flu attacked especially Lizzie who got sick. Thankfully they were all fine. At least most of them.

"Its fine now Rick. I didn't think of it that badly" Carol said

"I was afraid of what might Tyreese do to you when he found out what you did to Karen and David"

"Don't worry about it now Rick. I already told him about it….."

Before Carol and Tyreese left the grove and Lizzie along with it, she confessed to Tyreese her crime. At that time, she accepted what Tyreese might do to her even if it meant death was the answer. But surprisingly, Tyreese forgave her. He said to her that it was now a part of her. She did what she had to do for everyone's sake even though Lizzie's situation became an exception. The other reason Tyreese forgave her was because she already shouldered too many burdens.

"He already forgave me Rick. He did that because…..it was the right thing to do."

"That's great then but you already shoulder too much…."

"I can take it Rick. I can take all of it. What I wouldn't take if…..another one of my daughters die…"

Carol's memory of Sophia's death was still fresh in her mind and still haunts her in her dreams. She didn't want to be a mother because of that but Lizzie and Mika as well as the other kids, including Carl gave her a new outlook on things. She didn't want to be called "mom" but she didn't say she didn't want to take care of the kids and now that Jamie, Kiana, and Rose are with them, she doesn't want to stop but she wasn't ready still. She still faced a big challenge. Lizzie has a monster inside her and as a person that is looked up as a mother; she wanted to help her about how he thinks.

"I know that Carol but….you have Lizzie and Mika now and that's a sign that it's your second chance on being a mother again"

"If you just knew how I failed again on that part…."

There was silence again that hung on the air and Rick was staring at her intently like he was tapping in her mind.

"Carol…tell me…what really happened to Mika?" Rick asked

"Why'd you ask that?" Carol asked

"Carol you telling Mika was in a hospital is kind of farfetched…"

Carol knew that there will be a time where one of them will find out that she was lying about Mika and a sheriff is sometimes a be good lie detector.

"Rick….Mika is dead….." Carl said

"What?! Since when?" Rick asked

She couldn't tell that Lizzie killed her. That would endanger Lizzie. Her motherly love for Lizzie still prevailed and so once again, she fabricated another lie.

"When we were at the grove, the place was we took a stop, we were attacked by walkers. Lizzie and Mika got chased. Lizzie tripped on a ditch on the ground and slammed her head on the ground knocking her out cold and Mika…..we couldn't get to her on time"

Carol felt tears streaming in her eyes. It was a good lie but while she told it, she remembered seeing Mika dead on the ground and Lizzie with a bloodied hand and knife. It pained her to see another one of her daughters dead. It pained her that her other daughter might turn out to be a total psychopath.

"I'm sorry to hear that Carol….I'm so sorry…." Rick said

"I faced my trials before. This is a new trial for me. We couldn't find Sophia on time. I couldn't save Mika o time. I won't fail with Lizzie now. I will do what it takes to help and protect her….with my life" Carol stated

"You know…..I would do the same thing for my kids. Lori's gone but I know she still lives on through Carl and Judith. I want to protect them with my life and somehow give them a bright future in this world."

Carol was somehow glad she had this kind of talk with Rick. It took one of the thorns in her heart and now it only had one bug one. Something that was hard to take out.

"I really liked this conversation were having. It feels good somehow" Carol said

"I feel the same way but when are you going to tell Lizzie about Mika"

"….when the right time comes. When I know she'll be ready because there are times….she's just unstable"

"I can agree with that….Lizzie was kind of strange and had weird thoughts…."

This caught Carol's attention. This was something that could endanger Lizzie. Rick has noticed Lizzie's strange way of thinking and it be possible that others have picked up to this as well

"She's just a kid Rick. When the right age comes, she'll settle these strange thoughts on her own…"

"I guess your right but you know, I just want to have these things finished"

"What?"

"You know, I want the doubts to disappear. the lies to end. I want the answers whether or not terminus is really a sanctuary. I want to know if one of our own is really in there right now. I like the kids, us to just settle down and start over again" Rick said

Carol agreed with that. She wanted it to finish. Every problem, every burden she has on her shoulders. She wants to end the pain. She wanted to know if Daryl was alive. She wanted to save Lizzie and everyone else from her crazy thoughts, to make Lizzie realize things. She wanted it to end so that she would have a clean slate and start over again. But that thought was interrupted and the chances of that going to be true became short when a man suddenly pointed a gun at Rick's head and her and everyone else got subdued by the mystery man's men. She heard the mystery man say something and it looked like it was exclusively addressed for Rick

"You really screwed up huh?"

**Author's Note: I would like to thanks those who continue to support my story. I really appreciate it. I'm really sorry if this chapter isn't that great because my arms are really sore and it became hard to type but rest assured that I will write it asap even with sored arms. Anyway, continue to support this story guys, love you all =D**


	15. Bloody confession

**CARL:**

Days ago, his attitude on Lizzie has begun to change. He still joked around on her but in a friendly manner and they were growing very close. Now he was sure he was in love with Lizzie but now he was afraid of confessing. Carl taught of the possibility that she could be rejected by her but that's just one of Carl's worries. He can also sense a very dark aura on Lizzie. Her habit of mutilating animals, the thrill of Lizzie's eyes when it sees blood and her thoughts about walkers. Carl was beginning to see that Michonne was right and that something was wrong with Lizzie. Everyone else has noticed it too but it looked like Carol is the only one that understood what was going on. But Carl's feelings for Lizzie still prevail. He realizes that these kinds of feelings make you weak but he didn't see it as a weakness. He sees it as a challenge to confess to Lizzie and to know how bad her dark side is and how he can help her.

Carl was inside the truck that acted as their makeshift tent. He was there with Rose and Judith. Those three girls gave him a babysitting job and it kind of felt irritating but at the very least it was Rose and Judith he was babysitting. He watched the two kids play and Carl felt happy. Seeing Rose still having her innocence despite the whole world going to hell is a total bliss. He lost his innocence the moment Sophia died and he had a new outlook on life from then on.

"Ow, Judith don't play my hair—ouch!" Rose said while removing Judith's hand from her hair

"Judith's really attracted to long hair. Especially curly hair" Carl said

"Awww but she keeps pulling it and my hair is getting pulled down…..wait why curly hair?"

"It's because of her babysitter back at the prison"

Carl remembered Beth on mentioning Judith's strange interest on curly hair because Beth has curly blonde hair. He had a crush on her when they were at the prison but eventually he treated her like a big sister because his feelings for Sophia never resurfaced on Beth but he didn't really expect it will resurface in Lizzie.

"Is Judith's babysitter dead?" Rose asked

"I don't really know Rose…"

"What was she like?"

"Well can't really put into words but she's kind of like your sister"

"Really?! I hope she's alive. I want to get to know her" Rose said with a smile.

Carl was very fond or Rose because of her sweetness and innocence. He hoped that one day; Judith would grow up like her.

"Rose. It's getting late. It's bedtime" Carl said

"But sis isn't here yet. No one will tuck me in…."

"….then I'll tuck you to bed"

"You can do that?"

"Of course I can" Carl aid with a smile

Carl tucked Rose along with his sister and sung a lullaby that he heard from Beth back at the prison at that successfully put the two kids in deep sleep.

It was quiet inside the ruck and he could go outside and talk to Michonne, Tyreese or even his father while waiting for Lizzie and the girls but he decided that he needed this silence. It was Carl's opportunity to think about his thoughts about Lizzie and how he would properly confess to her but of course he would also think of Lizzie's dark side that Michonne warned him about. The past days that passed and day by day Lizzie would show some signs of her other side and Carl thinks that this might endanger her so he wanted to help her so bad. His thoughts also fell on Carol. Carl could feel that there was something that Carol hid from everybody, especially Lizzie and it was belief for Carl that when his gut tells him something, it's always right. He thought of Mika as well on why Carol left her at the hospital. Carol said to them it was because of some sickness but somehow it just sounded suspicious to him. From the looks of it, he could only project one possibility about Mika but he didn't want it to be true. Carl knew Mika as a sweet and kind girl and very close with Lizzie. If death is what really befallen of Mika, Carl knew Lizzie would be devastated but he just hoped that that wasn't the case and that what Carol said about Mika in a hospital was true. Thinking about these thoughts made him feel sleepy and just accepted it. Slowly, Carl shut his eyes. HE wanted to wait for Lizzie but they were taking so long and he was too tired. Carl looked at the front and saw Carol talk to his dad before he finally drifts off to sleep.

Carl had a dream around that time. He dreamt that he was still at the prison with everyone who was okay. What was unusual is that he was somewhere in the prison that he wasn't sure that really existed. It was an elevated platform somewhere on the prison and it overlooked the courtyard. He can see everyone doing away with their life and was quite happy and looked like content on what they have. He could see his father in the farms but not farming but playing with Judith. He could also see Carol, who was with Daryl and looked like they were having fun. Herschel and Beth were at the grounds having some talk while she was helping him with something. He shifts his sights on Glenn and Maggie who were happily kissing on one of the watch towers. He found it gross but amusing. The one thing he noticed is that the walkers I the fences were not present . Carl knew it was a dream but it was a dream he wanted to stay in. A dream that was fitting for him

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" A voice said from Carl's side

Carl turned around and saw Lizzie, who had her hair down. The sun shined on her and it made Carl awestruck on the fine girl. Lizzie giggled at him, probably from how his mouth was open when she looked at him, at found that her smile was a very beautiful thing to see and her voice very beautiful to hear. Everything around them made Lizzie look like she was some kind of Goddess.

"Not as much as you Lizzie…" Carl said without thinking about it

Carl felt embarrassed and he was ready for a great failure from his antics but what he heard next from Lizzie made him surprised.

"You really think I' beautiful huh?" Lizzie said with a smile

Carl couldn't believe what he heard and Lizzie did the unexpected. She came closer to him, her face full of dreaming and hoping. Lizzie cupped her hands on his face and her lips were getting closer on his. Carl couldn't believe what was happening. Lizzie was about to kiss him. It felt wrong but somehow, right. He knew it was a dream but it was kind of tempting not to wake up from this kind of dream. But Carl's surroundings stirred and everything was disappearing. Carl wanted that kiss but somehow, Lizzie was disappearing along with everything else and then his eyes lifted open.

Carl's vision was a bit blurry but he adjusted it and he couldn't believe what he saw. Outside, he could see his father, Michonne, Tyreese and Carol all subdued by some group of men and his father was being beaten hard. He wanted to rush to help everyone especially his poor father. He was about to get out but a knocking sound on the glass window caught his attention. Carl suddenly froze on the fat figure outside licking a knife while he looked at him maniacally. Now Carl had realized one thing: they were all trapped.

**LIZZIE:**

Lizzie, along with Jamie and Kiana, went into the woods to pee but that was one reason. Lizzie knew what the other reason why they came with her.

"Glad that's over" Jamie said with relief on her face

"It looked like you pooped" Lizzie said

"Hey don't judge me. Nowadays the whole world is your toilet" Jamie said

"Gross, wonder if were standing on anyone's poop right now" Kiana said

"Maybe were stepping on Jamie's poop" Lizzie said with a smile

"Let's just go back" Jamie said with an irritated expression that made Lizzie and Kiana laugh.

They were now on their way back but they walked on a slow pace. Lizzie felt that there was something that Jamie and Kiana were scheming on her.

"The world we live in sure is hard huh?" Jamie said

"I agree, we couldn't do anything that we did back before all of this started" Kiana said

"Yeah, especially looking at boys…" Jamie said

"And don't forget about talking about them when you really have a crush on one particular boy….." Kiana added

This is what Lizzie was talking about and it became true. They pulled her away from everyone to make her say she has some feelings for Carl. Sure she has feelings but she still wasn't about them. They could just be infatuation but who knows.

"Okay guys….I know why you really came with me" Lizzie said

"We came to pee" Jamie said

"sure you do…" Lizzie aid with a smirk

"What? Don't you believe us?" Kiana asked

"Please….I know these kinds of talks and your smiles gave it all away" Lizzie said with a smug look on her face

Jamie and Kiana burst out laughing and that did it. Lizzie was now sure they came here to humiliate her and force out anything related to Carl in her mind. This was beginning to frustrate her.

"Hahaa so you caught us. Well done" Kiana said

"So…..remember what I said to you a few days ago?" Jamie asked

"Yup and nope I'm not having feelings for him and why are you suddenly into this Kiana?" Lizzie asked

"Oh come on. The way you look at him and the way you appreciate how he treats you? You're beginning to have feelings for him" Jamie stated

"Yeah and stop denying it. We knew you wouldn't just confess it so we tried other means and FYI, I'm into this kind of stuff" Kiana said with a smirk

"I thought you only do cooking and kung fu? " Lizzie said

"Oh come on….I that a knack for boys. I'm a girl after all" Kiana answered

"Yeah like me, we can't avoid these kinds of things" Jamie said

"Last I check, I thought you were a boy Jamie" Lizzie said

"HAHA Lizzie so just spill it…." Jamie said

"What's there to spill? And wait a minute, what was Kiana talking about when she said other means" Lizzie asked

"I can see you have feelings for Carl because of your body language. You may not say it but the way you look at him and talk to him, I can tell that you're just drooling for him" Kiana said with a sly smile on her face

"I do not! That's just…how I am"

"I bet you a jar of nutella that you really like him" Jamie said

"As in like like him and remember to give her a hug Jamie, just like how Carl gave it" Kiana said

"How'd you know I hugged Carl?!" Lizzie said

As soon as she said that, she immediately cupped her mouth with both hands but it was too late. She was revealed and by the looks of Jamie and Kiana's faces, they were really pleased on what she said

"Aha, you confessed that you hugged him and that's enough proof!" Kina exclaimed

"That didn't take long haha" Jamie said

"But wait…how'd you knew I did it to Carl?" Lizzie asked

"Carol told us" Both girls said in unison

Lizzie was surprised about this. She didn't expect her mother figure to embarrass her like that. She felt her cheeks were hot and apparently Jamie and Kiana laughed even more and she suspected it added to their "fun". Lizzie considered using a knife now.

"Did she….tell everyone?" Lizzie asked

"Nah, just us" Jamie said

"Cross our hearts and hope to die" Kiana said

"So, spill already….you like him don't you?" Jamie asked

"Like like him" Kiana added

"Grrr fine! I kind of…like him" Lizzie answered

"kind of?" Both girls said in unison

'Fine I like him but I'm not sure if these feelings are the right ones" Lizzie said

Jamie and Kiana squealed in delight that she gave them the answer they wanted. Lizzie was having feelings for Carl now but she wasn't sure if these were just mere infatuations or it was something true but she wanted it to be real.

"There, happy?" Lizzie said

"haha very" Kiana said

"Told you that you'll realize this one day" Jamie said

"Yeah, I really like Carl. I know he was a jerk but now I can see that…he's really a nice guy"

"Yeah, wait till he finds out about this…" Jamie said who crouched in what seemed to be a starting position for marathon runners.

" ' " Lizzie said with a venomous tone

"Oh I will…" Jamie said

Lizzie readied herself to block Jamie in running back to camp to tell Carl about how she feels for him but she was surprised to see Kiana in her peripheral vision run past them and saw Jamie having a smile on her face.

"See you back at camp" Kiana shouted

"You two planned this…." Lizzie said in disbelief

"Hey, it was worth it" Jamie said

Lizzie ran after Kiana to catch up to her. It was enough embarrassment for her when Carol told the two of them on what she saw back at the house but telling Carl her secret will be an even more embarrassment and that would be terrible for her. She ran until she spotted Kiana near the camp and was crouching on the bushes, probably hiding from her.

"There you—" Lizzie aid but was suddenly pulled down on the bushes by Kiana.

"Be quiet Lizzie" Kiana said, panic visible in her face

"Hey guys, why are you crouched down here?" Jamie asked

"Look you guys…." Kina said while pointing at the camp

Lizzie took a look and she was horrified on what she saw. A group of men were subduing everyone in their group. She saw Carol and Rick being pointed a gun at their heads. Michonne had someone in front of her, a rifle at her forehead. Tyreese is pinned down on the ground with one guy's foot on his back.

"Shit, who are they?" Jamie said

"Thieves? Marauders? They are not here for a good bonfire " Kiana said in a nervous tone.

"Shhh I can hear them from here" Lizzie said

Lizzie carefully listened to their conversation so that she could think of a plan to get the men off guard. Since the three of them were small compared to the men, Lizzie figured that brains is needed in this problem

"You screwed up pretty well huh? You screwed up!" The man that looked old said while pulling hard on Rick's head.

"Is this really the one tony?" The old man said

"Yeah, no doubt about it Joe" The one with a bandanna on his head

"What do you want with us?" Carol said in a serious tone

"See here miss. This friend of yours killed one of our own in cold blood" Joe said while he pulled Rick's head even harder

"I didn't want to hurt him….I had no choice" Rick said

"That doesn't give you power over us. There are rules you know.."

"Rules?! There are no rules anymore!" Rick said

"My my. Didn't you know? When you follow the rules, you have the world in your hands" Joe said

"You people are crazy!" Carol exclaimed but that just earned a punch in the face by Tony

Lizzie felt complete anger course on her. How dare they hurt a good person like Carol? She wanted to go there right now but she also knew it was reckless. She wanted a right time to strike.

Joe and one of his men started to beat Rick up. Lizzie saw that his face was now bruised.

"Learned anything yet?" Joe said

Rick said nothing and just stared at Joe's eyes.

"Still won't budge huh? Dan! Harley! Ernie! Bring 'em out" Joe said to the two men in the truck.

They opened it and Lizzie was dead scared to see Carl, Rose, and Judith in their hands getting them out of the truck.

"Let go of me you meanie!" Rose said while squirming on one of the men's hands. Judith was being held in of the men, a knife in her throat. Carl tried his best to fight but he got punched by the one subduing him and pointed a knife at the back of his neck. Lizzie felt hurt in seeing Carl helpless in the hands on these men as well as Rose and Judith. Now anger is beginning to swell on her even more.

"NO, Rose!" Kiana said

Kiana tried to go to the group but was stopped by Lizzie

"Lizzie, we got to help them! I have to help my sister!" Kiana said

"I know that and I feel the same way but we can't just go there recklessly we have to wait for the right moment" Lizzie stated

"Lizzie is right Kiana. We have to wait…"

"Rose…."

Lizzie thoroughly observed the scene before them. Tyreese tried to get free from being pinned to the ground but he only got a stomp in his back and now he had a gun pointed at his head as well. Michonne tried to get to her sword but she was just shoved off by one man in front of her. Joe was going to punch Rick again when someone shouted to stop. Lizzie recognized that voice very ell.

"Joe stop!"

A man emerged from the back of the truck. He had a shaggy hairstyle and had green eyes that were attractive in a strange way and what caught Lizzie's eyes is the crossbow strapped in his back. That man was one of the people that Lizzie wouldn't forget easily.

"Daryl…" Lizzie muttered

"You know him?" Jamie said

"Yeah. He's a good guy" Lizzie said

"But why is he with them?" Kiana said

"That I don't know"

For Lizzie, Daryl was the kind of man that looked like a loner. When she first met him, he was a man of few words and always looked like his mind is preoccupied on something. But Lizzie learned that he was a good peron despite his moody nature and looked like it he and Carol had something between them. She kept listening to their conversation.

"Daryl…what brings you to tell me to stop?" Joe said

"Stop this Joe…..these are good people" Daryl stated

Lizzie could see everyone had a surprised expression on their faces and she could also Carol and she seemed like she was crying. Probably from the joy of seeing him again she thought

"You said that they're good people…and they killed Lou. The..that there is a lie Daryl. Teach e'm boys. Teach him real good!" Joe said

At that command, Joe's men started beating up Daryl. This assured Lizzie that Daryl wasn't part of them but now it hurted her even more seeing one of their own being beaten up.

"Heck, teach everyone a lesson!"

Joe started beating up Rick. Lizzie saw the sheriff put up the fight but he was overpowered. Tyreese got another kicking on his back and Michonne was helplessly being punched as well. Carol struggled but to no avail and she got a beating from one of the men with a gun. What Lizzie, Jamie, and Kiana saw next made Lizzie even more horrified. Judith was being tossed and catched from the air while the man tossing him was laughing hysterically. The men that held Carl and Rose started molesting them. Carl and Rose struggled but the men were just too strong.

"Rose!" Kiana said with tears in her eyes..

They heard Rose's pleas to stop but she as still being molested so as Carl who she knew was a brave and courageous man was being downgraded to a helpless child.

"First we'll get the men, then your women. We'll molest your kid and then we'll save you for last scum" Joe said while laughing at Rick's face

"We have to do something now!" Jamie said

Lizzie was feeling pure rage inside her. All her loved ones, all the people that loved her are now being demoralized. She couldn't stand seeing the adults get beat up. She couldn't stand seeing Rose being molested while she hears Kiana's cr of helplessness and she couldn't stand seeing Judith being treated as a toy that can be tossed in the air and Carl almost crying in his agony while the men have their fun.

"They must pay…"

Her mind was at it again and for once she wants to listen to it. Her rage was at its peak. She wanted to do something now. She wanted to deliver vengeance. She wanted to deliver death upon the men.

"Kill them all…."

Something in Lizzie snapped. She stood up and grabbed her gun. She pointed it at the man who was beating up Carol and without hesitation, shot it clean of in its head.

"What the?!" Joe said as the old man's eyes got on her. Lizzie showed no fear. The distraction Lizzie did made Rick have a chance to punch Joe and retaliate. Lizzie ran on the scene and on her mind, she wanted the whole place to be a bloody arena. She shot another man that was pinning Tyreese down. She now saw Michonne having her chance to counter and use her sword to slice the throat of her attacker. Lizzie saw Kiana and Lizzie enter the fight as well. Jamie grabbed her gun and went to the nearest man that she could go to. The man fired but Jamie just did a side roll and made a clean shot in its head. Kiana grabbed for her pole near the fire and made a run for the guy that molested her sister. She butted the end of the pole in the man's back. It got the man's attention but Kiana's pole snapped. She grabbed the knife at the end and did a front flip and got on the man's shoulders. Without further hesitation, she grabbed her knife and stabbed the neck of her sister's molester, getting her revenge.

Lizzie helped Carol by knifing her attacker which in turn made Carol a chance to help Daryl. It would had been hard to help Daryl if it weren't for Jamie and her martial arts moves combined with her marksmanship. Lizzie was all covered in blood now but she didn't care. She wanted to bathe in the blood of her enemies. She saw Rick bite off Joe's neck which caused him to fall down in shock and in pain. Lizzie would have done the old man a favor but she wanted him to suffer slowly and painfully. Rick rushed to the man that held her daughter. The man tossed Judith in the air yet again and this just made Rick even mad. He pinned down the man and started slamming it's head on the ground repeatedly until it was just a bloody pile of skull and brain guts. Lizzie put her glaring gaze on the last man standing: Carl's molester. The man made eye contact on Lizzie's eyes and it sent fear in his eyes as he stopped molesting Carl. Lizzie felt anger in her yet again. She wanted to take this man down.

"S-stay back!" The man said as he backed away because of Lizzie's menacing stare.

These men did more than just trouble. They brought them shameless beatings and for Lizzie, this was unforgivable.

"He's mine!" Lizzie exclaimed as she ran towards the man. The man tried to back away faster but he just tripped and sprained his ankle. Lizzie made a lunge at the man and pinned him down. Her rage filled eyes met the man's fearful eyes. Lizzie wanted her gaze to petrify him. He wanted revenge for everyone, the kids, and for Carl. Without hesitation, she grabbed her knife and stabbed the man's chest. This wasn't enough for Lizzie. She wanted the man to suffer even further. She repeatedly stabbed the man in different parts of his body. In her peripheral vision, she could see everyone's horrified looks on her, Rose clinging to Kiana as she looks at Lizzie, and Carl who was just sitting on the ground and looking at her as if trying to comprehend what she was doing. She didn't care about everyone's look on her and she just wanted revenge. The man screamed and begged Lizzie to stop but it wasn't effective. Lizzie's mind has been locked with her rage. Every cry of pain and agony was music to Lizzie's ears. Every stab felt good and made her want to stab the man even more. Every blood coating her felt wonderful in her skin. She loved doing this. She showed no emotion in her face. She showed no mercy in her eyes. She was savoring the feeling of euphoria she was experiencing. The euphoria of agony, rage, and vengeance.

It was now 6 in the morning according to Lizzie's watch. She was seated at the front of the truck, staring blankly in the distance. She was still coated in blood but unlike last night, she was now calm. She could hear Rick and Daryl having some sort of conversation. Tyreese and Michonne were now burying the bodies of their attackers. For Lizzie, the men didn't deserve even the simplest of burials but Michonne and Tyreese said that they were still people. Lizzie didn't think of them as people. She thought of them as demons. Inside the truck, Jamie and Kiana are there, trying to coo and calm down Rose who was still crying from last night. Lizzie knew it was a painful experience for Kiana for she knew that Rose was now scarred for life. Carol appeared from the forest and approached Lizzie. Carol looked at her and sat down beside her.

"Lizzie….what you did…." Carol started

"Ma'am….I did what I had to do. I'm sorry if it was brutal but I was just angry at them. You and the other adults didn't deserve that kind of treatment. Carl and Judith didn't either and poor Rose….she was the one who didn't deserve it the most…" Lizzie said

"I know Lizzie and what you did was right. It was brutal but it was right. You had every right to let your anger out. You had every right to exact your vengeance because…..it's one of the rules of the world now…" Carol said as she reached for Lizzie and hugged her.

Lizzie hugged her back and it made her comfortable. It may look like brutal to people that treated the world the way it is before but Carol was right. This is the world where anything could happen. Lizzie didn't regret what she did. For her, she served justice. Carol stood up and went for Daryl. Lizzie thought she would have another time for herself when she saw Carl approach her. He looked at her with his blue eyes that had an expression that was hard to understand.

"Lizzie…can I ..sit with you?" Carl asked

"Go ahead" Lizzie said

Carl sat beside her and stayed quite for some time. She felt some awkwardness and it was pressuring her until Carl broke the silence.

"I want to thank you Lizzie. For saving us all. For saving me" Carl said

"It was nothing. I'm….sorry if I looked like a monster to you" Lizie said

"Don't regret it…..if I were in your position, I might have done the same thing" Carl said

"I had to do it…no one deserved it"

"And you did good Lizzie. They were soulless anyway . But.. there was one thing that bothered me…"

"What it is?"

Lizzie felt nervous. She became aware that her behavior last night might have made a bad impression on Carl but Lizzie made sure it didn't show in her face.

"Why did you invoke our wrath on the one who attacked me?" Carl asked

"It's simple…..I didn't want to lose you Carl" Lizzie answered

"Wait…what?" Carl said with a surprised look in his face

Now this made Lizzie even more nervous. She was sure that she just gave a hint on her feelings for Carl or even one big clue but one of the things she felt during her attack was that she was thinking of not losing Carl at all cost. Because of last night's events, now she was sure and wanted to confess right now.

"You heard me Carl….I didn't want to lose you Carl because…." Lizzie said with her head turned down

"Because what?" Carl asked with a curious look

The things what Lizzie wanted to say felt like a lump in her throat. But she didn't want to just stop and make this moment awkward.

"Because….I care for you Carl….I love you.." Lizzie said

Lizzie was now embarrassed and expected the rejection, the embarrassment but what Carl said next made her hear skip a beat

"It's funny…because I think I love you too" Carl said

Lizzie felt her cheeks get hot and her whole body begin to tingle. It made her happy and at the same time nervous.

"You…really mean that Carl?" Lizzie asked

"Of course…I didn't say it because….you might reject me and that I wasn't worthy for you"

"It's funny Carl….because that was the same thing I was thinking"

Both of them laughed and Lizzie felt like a thorn in her chest was just removed. Carl loved her too and it made her feel wonderful.

"Aren't you thinking….that we're too young for this?" Carl asked

"In this world…nah" Lizzie said

Lizzie caught eyes with Carl and looked at his dazzling blue eyes that just made her melt. Carl's expression turned serious and faced her intently

"I must have looked like an idiot being attacked all of a sudden" Carl said

"No, don't say that. Sometimes, we have to face challenge like that" Lizzie said

"In that case…next time around..I'm the one who's gonna protect you next. I don't want to lose you as well" Carl said

It made Lizzie smile and the butterflies in her stomach flutter. She faced Carl and stared at his eyes. Her face got closer and without a moment to lose, placed her lips in his. This was Lizzie's first kiss and it felt amazing for her, almost euphoric. It made her body jolt up and her heart beat faster. It was a great experience for her. They part their lips and smile at each other. Lizzie knew that this time around, things will be different for them. Carol told them that it was now time to go. Carl stood up and reached for her hand, which she gladly took. They walked towards terminus with their hands locked together. Everyone gave a weird look on them, especially Rick, Carol and Michonne but they just ignored it.

The tracks open up in a clearing. In the distance, a big structure rises in front of their eyes. Everyone looked at it intently. It looked like a two story building and it was very wide. The place had fences around it and it looked like there were no walkers in sight.

"Is that…?" Lizzie muttered

"Yup…we finally got here" Ric said

At the front of the building are the big letters that made up the name of the building.

TERMINUS

**Author's note: There you have it, Carl and Lizzie have confessed to each other and we had another crazy Lizzie moment yet again. I know Rick was the one who stabbed the guy that tried to molest Carl but for me, it looked cool if Lizzie did it. So anyway, hope you guys like it =)**


	16. Masked Danger

**Carl:**

Never in Carl's life would he realize that he would become Lizzie's girlfriend but he did. That was probably the best morning of his life and it made all his inside turn and he was happy. But Carl couldn't just forget what happened last night. Lizzie's charming beauty was nothing compared to last night. Carl didn't like being helpless when he almost got molested by that man. When he was saved by Lizzie, he didn't expect on Lizzie's ultimatum on the man. He remembers seeing her stabbing the man in every part of his body. He remembered looking into her eyes and Carl could see nothing back there but pure anger and it seemed like she was enjoying. Sure his dad chewed on an old man's throat but that was nothing compared to Lizzie's bloody massacre. Carl could describe her that night as a beast. Thankfully, that image of Lizzie was gone and he had a new relationship with her. Carl just hoped that he would not see that bloody image ever again.

There long journey has finally paid off and now they saw it. Terminus. They didn't figure it was a train hub but it is. But they were all cautious people and there was no proof that terminus could be trusted. We needed to know if the place was really a sanctuary or just as dangerous as the outside world is. The outside gave them all something to get in danger of. Carl didn't want anyone being in danger or hurt again just like last night. He didn't want his father or any of the adults to look helpless. He didn't want Judith to be toyed at again. He didn't want Rose to be abused just like last time. Rose was her usual self but it was visible that somehow, she wasn't the same anymore. Carl didn't want Lizzie to be hurt the most. He did know that Lizzie could handle herself but knowing her walker ideals, he wanted to protect her. Carl didn't want Lizzie to be the next Sophia.

They were at the woods that led to the side of terminus. They did this to conceal themselves.

"Well let's do a perimeter check" Rick said

Everyone agreed and everyone got into pairs. Kiana and Rose and Judith stayed behind the tree that was concealed in terminus' sights in case some guards were there.

"Carl, do you want to come with me?" Michonne asked

"Sure thing" Carl said. They searched the perimeter to search for any signs of danger. It has been a while since he hanged out with his best friend. It felt different yet familiar at the same time.

"Carl….I'm noticing that you are really close to Lizzie. A little too close" Michonne said with a smirk on her face

"Well…we bond a lot lately" Carl said with a smile

"A lot huh? I think that you have something in between you now? Or are you replacing me as your best friend?" Michonne asked

"Come on, your still my best friend. It's just Lizzie is….."

"Your girlfriend?"

Carl felt his cheeks go warm and he felt a smile creep upon his face and somehow, he loved that feeling

"Well….yeah you got me" Carl said with a smile

"Well….then….I'm happy for you" Michonne said with a smile

Carl observed Michonne and found her smile quite forced, like what he just said was a terrible idea.

"Something wrong on what I said?" Carl asked

"To be honest, I'm a little troubled….." Michonne said with a serious expression

"What's troubling you? Me and Lizzie being too young for this?"

"It's not that….its the same thing that's troubling me"

"You still think of Lizzie like that?"

"Carl, there are times that she acts strange and did you see how she fought last night? I looked in her eyes and saw no remorse or een hint of mercy towards our attacker"

"It's natural Michonne. We were in shit and she was probably angry"

"Yes but that anger had maliciousness involved. I'm just afraid that…she might snap too hard and won't distinguish friend from foe"

"You trust me right?"

"I do Carl but…..it's just I really feel that Lizzie is somewhat dangerous"

Carl held Michonne's hand and looked at her with reassurance

"I know she's kind of dangerous but I love her. I feel that I can help her more now because….we are closer now and that there's still hope for her. She won't go ballistic on us. Just those who want to hurt us" Carl said

Michonne looked at Carl intently then squeezed his hand that held hers.

"Okay….I trust you Carl. You do deserve her after all. I'm just afraid of….losing you like how I lost Andre…."

Cal remembered Andre. Michonne once told him of her son that got killed. She told him that experience made her lost and that Carl, Rick, and Andrea were the reasons that she came back and found herself again. Carl gave Michonne a hug and Michonne did the same

"Thanks Michonne….you won't lose me" Carl said

With that conversation, they moved on to finish their perimeter check. Everyone found that there are no walkers or anything outside the fence that might pose a danger to anyone. His father had gathered everyone to make a plan on approaching terminus.

"I know the signs said that this place is a sanctuary but…..it looks suspicious to me" Rick said as he rubs his chin

"I agree with Rick. There's just something odd about this place…" Daryl said

"Like what? Looks safe enough" Jamie said

"You can't say that girl. I mean….there are no guards standing around" Daryl replied

"Not to mention that if this is a sanctuary, there would be a lot of people here…" Tyreese said

"But it's like terminus is…deserted" Carol added

"It could be a trap?" Lizzie said

"Exactly…" Carl said as he held Lizzie's hand but made sure no one saw it.

"How do we find out if it is? I Don't want Rose to be seeing another danger" Kiana said

Carl could see Rose like last night never happened and was just as innocent as ever but in her eyes, Carl saw what Rose experienced the other night. Kiana was also different. She was still the same but she was more protective with Rose than ever. Somehow, that event changed them.

"Simple we split our group into two teams. The first group will go inside terminus via jumping over their fence because the front entrance could be risky. They will check terminus and declare if it's safe or not" Rick stated

"What will the second team do?" Lizzie asks

"Stay here and wait for the signal about terminus"

"Sweet! I'll come check terminus!" Lizzie said with delight

"No you won't. You'll stay here young lady" Carol said

"But I can fight ma'am. I'm strong. I can handle it" Lizzie replied

"Lizzie, we don't know what might be in there. I know your strong if it's too dangerous for you, you won't get away that easily and who knows if you can handle what's in there" Carol retorted

"But—" Lizzie as about to speak when Carl cut her off.

"Lizzie please listen to Carol. She's right. We don't know what's inside there and I don't want you to be in danger" Carl said

"I can handle myself Carl. Please believe in me…..you do right?"

"I do believe you but…I can't lose you. I can't imagine it. Please don't go" Carl said in an almost whispering manner

Lizzie looked at him with her alluring green eyes and then she took a sigh.

"Okay Carl. I won't go….." Lizzie said

This gave Carl complete relief. Carl knew Lizzie was strong but he wasn't taking any chances. Their relationship have just started and he doesn't want his girlfriend to be taken away. Everyone has been put into teams and was all set. Carl will go with his father as well as Michonne, Tyreese, and Daryl. Lizzie, Carol, Kiana, Jamie, Rose, and Judith will remain behind. Jamie wanted to come and it was all fine for Carl but his dad found her services useful with the rest. Kiana had to take care of Rose who was obviously not in fighting shape. Carol stayed behind for the kids, especially Judith. Before they leave, Rick was putting some weapons in a duffel bag. He then put his signature weapon, a silver revolver, in it and grabbed a Beretta that was once the gun of the old guy that attacked them in the woods.

"Just in case" Rick said to him

Carl knew why his father did this. If terminus was a dangerous place and had dangerous people in it, it will be likely that their weapons could be taken. They were hiding weapons so that they could use it on emergencies and his father putting his favorite gun on the bag is a sign that he wasn't certain either on what is inside. Rick handed the weapons to Carol and instructed her to keep them safe and should they fail to return, they will run with it. If Carl wouldn't come back, he couldn't imagine it. He didn't want to leave Lizzie.

They started to leave and Carl was behind the group along with Daryl. Before he could follow up, Lizzie grabbed him by the arm. Carl turned to face her and found himself stunned by her beauty again.

"What is it Lizzie?" Carl asked.

Suddenly he got a good kiss in the cheek from Lizzie and it just sent his whole body in a weird manner and it made him smile.

"For goodluck….be safe Carl" Lizzie said with a smile

Carl kissed Lizzie in the cheek in return and that made Lizzie smile even wider

"Go, they might leave you"

"I'll be back" Carl said

He rushed to the others and jumped on the fence, ready to face what might be inside terminus.

**CAROL:**

Carol was the one who volunteered to stay behind and watch over the kids. But one reason was that Lizzie was going to stay behind as well and knowing what she did to Mika, she fears that he will do the same with the others when left alone, especially Judith, who Lizzie tried to stab next if it hadn't been for both her and Tyreese to arrive on time. She sees off the others go but someone was going back in her direction: Daryl. Carol was glad to have Daryl back He missed her pookie so much since she was kicked out of the prison. There was no day that she thought of him and she wasn't really used to not seeing him, especially without his signature crossbow.

"Hey…" Daryl said

"Hey yourself. I thought you were coming with them? Carol asked

"I am. I just want to see you before we go" Daryl replied

Carol felt somewhat happy. Daryl was always like this to her. Before he would hunt or look for supplies, he would always talk to her, usually to say something to encourage her on things or saying things that Carol considers sweet.

"I missed you, you know" Carol said

"I did too. I heard everything from Rick. If the governor hadn't attacked the prison, I'd look for you" Daryl said

"These things happen and…..Rick had to do what he had to do"

"I know that but….it hurts not seeing you Carol"

"Me too Daryl. There wasn't any day I didn't get hurt from not seeing you"

"Don't worry. This time I'm making sure were not going to be apart again"

Carol always felt like she was in heaven when Daryl was by her side. She wishes that Daryl was her husband instead of Ed. Her life would be so perfect if it did. Daryl leaned on her and looked at her intently. His green eyes just makes her melt and burn with passion. Daryl stood straight and smiled at her.

"Well…..better get going. Protect yourselves out here" Dayl said

"Be safe….." Carol said

Daryl took a few steps. He took one more glance at Carol and went on his way. Carol wouldn't worry too much for Daryl because she knows he can handle any situation. Carol walked back to a big tree that concealed them from the view of terminus and saw Lizzie there, who apparently was smiling on her own.

"What's wrong Lizzie? You look happy" Carol said

"I'm very happy ma'am. Just too happy? Lizzie said with a smile

Carol wonders if something amazing happened to her daughter or her mental illness is becoming worse.

**CARL:**

All of them have made it pass the fence after waiting for Daryl, probably talking to Carol before leaving again. They were in front of what seemed to be a garage for trains but it was closed.

"You think there's some people here?" Tyreese asked

"I don't know…..but we have to find a way in" Rick said and so they moved on to find an entrance, careful not to attract anyone who might be inside. They found double door and Carl took a step forward to check it out.

"Carl, be careful" Rick said

Carl placed his ear on the door to see if there was something human inside or even something related to a walker.

"Dad….I hear voices. Human voices…" Carl said

"Do you think it really is?" Michonne asked

"Only one way to find out…." Daryl said

They found the door unlocked and entered a hallway that was lined with various items. Carl could hear the voice he heard more clearly now.

"Terminus….sanctuary for all…..community for all…."

"Over there.." Carl said, pointing on an opening.

They approached it and were surprised on what they saw. They saw a large room that ad people working on something. Carl and the others looked at it and saw that they were making the signs for terminus, probably to put it on other places. The voice they heard was that of an old woman who was sending a radio message to probably people who had a radio with them. The old woman kept repeating the same phrase. Daryl signaled Rick to get their attention.

"Excuse us?" Rick said

Everyone looked at them like they got snuck upon and for Carl, he found this rather funny. Everyone kept looking until one man spoke up. He had short styled brown hair and had a nice feature to his face and even with a slightly unshaven beard, he looked handsome.

"Well hello there…you guys come to rob us?" The man said

"No, don't worry about that. We're here for sanctuary…" Rick said

"Ahhh well…..we usually do it at the entrance but….welcome to terminus! My name is Gareth" The man said with a warm smile.

Carl found Gareth quite charismatic even though he just spoke to them. He looked like he could be trusted enough.

"All of you must be tired. But why go sneak up on us?" Gareth asks

"No disrespect but….we were being cautious" Carl said

"Well I respect that. We do offer sanctuary. Food, shelter you name it. But we're all cautious as well. We have to check you guys out. We're not that stupid you know" Gareth said to them

Carl found that Gareth kind of spoke with authority and now he can say that he's the leader of the group in terminus. Gareth called out a guy named Alex. He had a curly hair, big eyes and has a smile that was kind of creepy.

"Me and Alex are gonna check you guys now. No funny stuff please" Gareth said with a smile

Carl was approached by Alex who smiled at him. Carl found it creepy and was terribly disturbed.

"This won't take a while" Alex said

"By the way, please put down your weapons for a while" Gareth said

Carl took a look on his father and Rick gave him a reassuring look to do as they say. Carl put his gun down albeit reluctantly. The others did the same and got checked for anything dangerous.

"Okay. I guess every one of you are clean. Alex will take you to the others and maybe have some time to relax and meet new people. Alex will guide you guys to the courtyard" Gareth happily said

They grabbed their weapons and were guided by Alex outside the factory like room and they were on a wide alley.

"So, how long was this place here?" Carl asked

"When everything started. We found this place and then…..fixed it up" Alex replied

"I noticed you have no guards at the entrances" Daryl said

"We have but they're trained to be hidden from the sight of outsiders"

"But what about the walkers? Your fences aren't fortified" Tyreese said

"Like I said, we have very well hidden guards and we could take on those monsters. Besides, this place is an open field. You can see anything from here. We have a lot of weapons as well" Alex replied

Carl would think that Alex was overconfident but by the looks on how terminus isn't that fortified, the people here might swallow that confidence when shit happens. They kept walking the alley until they came upon the courtyard. It was an open ground that had things for recreational activities. The courtyard had a lot of sunflowers planted on the potted plants. This added to Carl's creeped out factor. Now he was kind of feeling that terminus is kind of weird.

"Guys, this is Mary. She's our number one cook here" Alex said while they came upon a woman who was doing some barbeque on a huge grill.

"Hello there. I heard you guys went for the back door. Smart. You'll fit right in here" Mary said with a kind of smile.

Mary had wavy, waist length hair and looked like she was in her late thirties. She had small eyes that if you'll look at them, you'll feel that she is a kind person.

"Why don't you fix a plate for them Mary" Alex said

Carl saw Mary fix them up a plate of barbeque. Carl observed their surroundings. He found something strange. The people were looking at them intently, like lions in wait for their prey. Carl found something odd about their situation as well. He saw a man opening a large, orange bag, another man that had a riot gear on, and a woman that has a brown, patterned poncho on her. Carl felt like he saw these items before, like they were possessions of people he knew.

"Don't you feel frustrated when you recruit people here? I mean, food supply is very scarce these days." Michonne asks

"Oh, we have plenty of food saved up here. We need numbers here. We believe that the more people who become part of us, the more we get stronger" Alex replies

Carl was handed by Alex a plate of barbeque meat. Carl felt his mouth water at the sight of the food but he found something odd on it. It didn't smell right. He was about to ask what was in the barbeque when his father subdues Alex and grabs something from his pocket. He readies his gun along with the others because of the people who readied their weapons as well. Even Mary, who was only cooking barbeque had a gun hidden in her waist.

"Where did you get this watch?" Rick asked

In his father's hands, is a pocket watch. This was familiar to Carl the moment he saw it. It was the pocket watch Herschel gave to Maggie as a sign of acceptance to the marriage of Glenn and Maggie.

"Won't answer? How good is that's sniper's aim? I can assure you I can make you the one who gets hit instead of me" Rick said

Carl looked at the roof of the buildings and saw several snipers who were pointing their guns at them. Now Carl understands the whole hidden guards now.

"I-I picked it off a dead one. He wouldn't need that anymore anyway" Alex replies

"The riot gear? The poncho? Where did you get that huh?" Rick asks

"And the orange bag too" Carl added

"The riot gear came from a dead cop. The poncho from a clothing store, and the bag from a dead guy at the woods" Gareth said who suddenly came from nowhere

"Really now? What makes you say you speak the truth?" Carl asks

"We care for all the people that come to our sanctuary. After all, we don't want to ruin our special guests" Gareth said with a plain smile in his face

On what Carl saw, heard and felt, he was sure that terminus is not what it seemed. The items he saw were certainly belongings of Glenn and Maggie. They're here in terminus but knowing their stuff is with them, Gareth and everyone else in terminus had done something bad on them. A sniper tried to shoot his dad but just as promised, Rick made sure that Alex was the one who got hit and all hell broke loose.

Everyone was firing guns at each group. They could fight but they were in a huge disadvantage. Michonne and Tyreese only had their melee weapons with them. Daryl is slow when it comes to reloading his crossbow and he and his dad only had their handguns with them and they had limited ammo. The ones on the ground had ran away but now the snipers were after them and they were using automatic snipers. They had no choice but to run.

Carl and the others ran to various doorways and openings but some of them were being closed off by the terminus people. They kept running as they were fired by the snipers. While they were running, Carl saw a an open field that had a pile on what seemed to be human remains. Carl observed that they weren't of walkers or people. They were bones and skeletons that had some meat hanging on them. Carl was now getting disturbed on what the people of terminus really do with the people who come here to seek sanctuary. Cleary this is no sanctuary. They decided to take cover inside and find an alternate exit from there. Before they entered the building, they heard cries of help.

"Please, let us out! Help us!"

It came from the containers that were just outside the entrance of the building they were about to get in.

"Dad, we have to help them" Carl said

"We can't Carl. In our situation, ourselves are our priority" Rick said to him

His father was right. They have to ensure their safety first. The people at terminus put their people in containers. Carl was now sure that terminus isn't a sanctuary but a trap and he is just thankful that not all of them went inside.

They were now on what appeared to be a room that had a lot of candles lines on the floor and had some writings on the wall that were quite disturbing

"We always first…all of us…."

"What is this place?" Michonne asked

"Looks like we have ourselves here some kind of altar…" Tyreese said

"I get it…these people are a cult" Daryl said

"Your right and something tells me that the people they take in here are part of their cult activities" Rick said

Carl can admit that he was now scared. As a kid, he always hated something that involved things like cults, even today. It made him think of it as strange and scary.

They were going to go out on an open door but was closed by one of the terminus people. They looked around and found another door and fortunately it was unlocked. It opened up to an open space and in front of them is the fence. They will only run a few distance and climb the fence and they're home free. They started to run but was surprised by the guards that were hiding under the bushes in front of the fence. Guards started to appear on all directions. Carl took a look at his father. Rick had a sorry expression on his face. Carl knew very well that it meant that there was no escape. They're surrounded and there's nothing they can do. Carl saw Gareth above the roof, looking authoritative like a commander in a warzone.

"Drop your weapons, now!" Gareth said with authority

Reluctantly, they dropped their weapons. No use defending themselves and starting a battle that they were sure will ensure them their deaths.

"Ringleader! Go in front of that door over there!" Gareth said while pointing on a red train cart.

"I won't go without my son!" Rick said

"Your son will go with you but I say who goes first. Do what we say or your son pays the price" Gareth said

Carl took a glance on his dad. He didn't want to be separated from his dad but he had no choice. None of them has. Rick went in front of the container door.

"Next the archer"

Daryl knew that he was the archer so he went forward next.

"Next is the brute"

Carl took a glance to Tyreese and with his body build, Carl knew that he was the brute

"Now the samurai"

Michonne was the samurai and she took a glance at Carl who was going to be left alone. Carl didn't k=know if he was going to be with them or get taken away or get slaughtered at their very eyes.

"Now, ringleader, archer, brute and samurai. Go inside in that order."

"My son!" Rick demanded

Carl looked at Gareth who was probably thinking on what to do with him.

"Go kid…." Gareth decided

Carl ran to his father who was glad that they were together. Rick opened the door of the container and went inside; waiting on what might be their fate at the hands of Gareth and his men. The container was just an empty one, with no other items inside. At least for Carl, he was really glad the others were left behind. He didn't want Jamie, Kiana, Rose, and Judith inside the dark container they were in right now, especially Lizzie. Carl wanted Lizzie to be safe and not be in danger despite her, saying that she was strong and can fight well but this time, the enemy they were facing was hard and were huge in numbers. He really made the right decision to leave her in Carol's care.

"Rick?" A voice said from the other side of the container

From the darkness, a man emerged. He had slicked back, black hair and had Asian features on his face. Carl and everyone else knew who he was. He was the owner of the watch in which Rick got from Alex.

"Glenn….."

**Author's note: Sorry if my descriptions on the terminus people aren't that good. I decided on calling Tyreese the brute because that's what I imagined if he were with Rick on that episode. I figured Carol and Daryl deserved some time together so I gave them one haha. Anyway, the next chapters will be my personal outlook on season 5 if Lizzie were to live but sadly, she's out of the show but expect big things from her on the next chapters so please review and thanks for the ongoing support ;)**


	17. Search

**CARL:**

There were three things that were running on Carl's mind. One, terminus was some sort of trap. Two, they had no idea why they're being treated like this and three, they were right that the others got the idea on going to terminus, just not what he had expected. Glenn stood before them and behind him, appeared Maggie who looked like she had faced something horrible.

"You're here…..You're all here…" Rick said

"Yeah…..so are you" Glenn replied.

Carl could see that some other figures were emerging. Two, people who were of African-American heritage came out from behind Glenn and Maggie. One was a short, slightly bald man that had a few wrinkles on his forehead. It was Bob, their medic back at the prison along with Doctor S and Herschel. The other one was a woman who had curly, black hair, and was short like Bob. This woman had a huge impact on Tyreese. This was the person he wanted to see after the prison was lost to them.

"Sasha….?" Tyreese said in a cracking voice.

Sasha ran to Tyreese's side and hugged his big brother. They were now crying tears of Joy. Carl felt that kind of feeling when he was reunited with Judith.

"Where have you been all this time Ty?" Sahsa said while her face was buried in Tyreese's chest.

"I've been in sticky situations" Tyreese replied.

Then, four more people joined them. First, a short girl who had fine features in her image but looked like a tomboy because of how she dressed. The second was another girl who had her hair in a double ponytail that hanged at the side of her head. She was really pretty but looked like an experienced fighter at the same time. The third was a fat guy who had a mullet for a hair, and the last was a redhead guy who had a muscular build and a thick mustache on his face.

"They're our friends…..they helped us on the way" Maggie said

"Could we trust them?" Carl said

"Of course. If they helped them then they're friends of ours now as well" Daryl said

"Yeah but I wonder for how long…." The muscular guy said

"No! They'll all find out…that they're screwing with the wrong people!" Rick said

Carl can't help but smile to that conclusion his father gave. All of them have faced hell together as a family. Now that they were in another mess, its only a matter of time before they pull of another miracle. The muscular guy just didn't believe in them that much.

Glenn introduced the four new faces to them. The first girl was Tara. The one with the double ponytail was named Rosita. The big guy was named Eugene and the muscular guy was named Abraham. Carl found Rosita and Tara very pretty but at the same time quite intimidating like Abraham. Eugene on the other hand kind of looked like a Geek. Like those creepy you find at comic conventions that are really obsessed with something Geeky, for Carl at least.

"You have bold words….how can you say that they're screwing with the wrong people?" Abraham said

"Because we faced shit together and got out of shit together" Carl said

"Ohhh quite a language coming from a kid" Rosita said with a smile

"Carl, be quiet" Rick said

"But they're underestimating us" Carl said

"But we have to be nice. After all, we are together in one prison" Rick said

Carl stayed quiet. He found it funny that they started off at a prison and ended up in a prison in the end but unlike last time, the prison was home. Now is different. They were being kept here for some reason and they didn't know what

"Well anyway, how'd you guys get here anyway?" Carl asked

"Well, I was with Tara when we found Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene. I wanted to find Maggie and we found Maggie, Sasha, and Bob's message for me to go here to terminus" Glenn said

"You really have one strong faith huh Maggie?" Michonne said

"I guess I do." Maggie said.

"We came to a tunnel and Abraham here told us its too dangerous to go inside because they might be walkers inside" Glenn continued

"But the kid is very stubborn and wanted to insist to go in the tunnel. That's when we decided to part ways" Abraham said

"But Eugene here navigated the car we were in and we ended up at the other end of the tunnel so that we could help Glenn and Tara here and that's when we found these three" Rosita said while pointing to Maggie, Sasha, and Bob

"Walkers were surrounding them but we got to the two of them just in time" Abraham said

"I even told Glenn to leave me behind but he didn't" Tara added

"If I know Glenn, he wouldn't leave anyone behind" Carl said

It wasn't just them. Everyone from their group didn't like the idea of leaving the people they love behind and maybe Tara was with Glenn for quite a while and they had some sort of friendship established. When their prison got filled with more people, Carl swore that he wouldn't leave everyone behind heck even the man they found at the woods but his father had one point. He didn't know him and they didn't know if he could be trusted. It just pains Carl to do the opposite of what he stands for because of some circumstances but at least he was glad that he didn't need to leave the people around him.

"After that mess we reached terminus and we were greeted by this girl called Mary. She offered us some barbeque and…." Glenn said

"Then what?" Tyreese said

"we ate the food offered to us but there was something strange about it…." Sasha said

"What kind of strange?" Daryl said

"The more we ate it…the more we felt somewhat woozy and then we blacked out and when we woke up, we were here" Tara said who was kind of withdrawn

"That Mary person offered us food as well and I swear I smelled something weird from it…..like some sort of medicine" Carl said

Everyone looked at Carl with expecting eyes like he had said something worth realizing.

"Some sort of medicine? They might have used kind of medicine that could knock you out cold" Bob said

"Is there such a medicine?" Rick asked

"Yeah. It's like anesthesia but very strong. Usually you inject it with a syringe but if the dosage is high enough, it could affect you by ingesting it" Bob said

"Then they mix it with their food and knock all people who find sanctuary here. This boy right here is a genius" Rosita said

"But why would they do that to survivors? It just messes with me man" Abraham asked

"I don't know honestly….but something strange is going on around here and looks like we aren't the only people that's locked up in here" Rick said

"I knew we should have gone to Washington….." Abraham said

"Washington? What the hell is there?" Daryl asks

"Well we were on our way there when we met Glenn and Tara. We're on a mission to save the world" Abraham said

"Looks like some sort of fairytale" Daryl replied

"You may be surprised if you hear that Eugene here…knows what caused the outbreak of the virus that caused this shit"

Carl and the others looked at Eugene with stunned expressions. He could not believe that there was someone who had the knowledge how everything started. But Carl wasn't getting his hopes up but at the very least, he had to believe something

"Tell me…..do you know…..a cure for all of this" Carl asked

"…I have a theory but I need the resources that will be needed to find the cure and hose resources I believe are in Washington" Eugene said with a stern look in his face

"But why come here then?" Rick asked

"Because I thought they will have something better. Guess not…" Eugene said as he laid his head low

"I told you we should have got in our way!" Abraham said

"I just expected something!" Eugene exclaimed

They were now arguing but Rosita got in between them

"Hey, there' no use arguing! It won't change the fact that we're still locked up here!" Rosita said

The two men looked at her and they kind of looked scared of her and they immediately shut up. Carl found her quite impressive.

"Nice. How are they scared of you?" Carl asked

"Haha well that's the perks of being a soldiers husband" Rosita happily said

"The soldiers your husband?!" Carl said while pointing at Abraham

"Carl, it's not nice to ask things about that" Rick said

"Dad, I have knowledge on this kind of thing" Carl replied

Somehow, that made everyone laugh a little. Carl was sure Abraham got scared of Rosita because of marriage. He'd seen it before with his own parents when there were times his mom was the boss. Eugene on the other hand was a complete mystery as to why he was scared as well. Carl assumed it was because of Rosita's soldiers status but he'll leave it up to that end because he wasn't the nosy type of guy.

"They have our weapons and our stuff. Now what?" Tyreese said

"I guess we accept our fate? I don't know. Those guys out there are just…that many" Tara said

"At least we're together" Glenn said

"Well….not everyone" Rick said

"What do you mean" Maggie asked

"Carol is with us along with Lizzie and a couple of kids we've met on the way. We've let them stay behind for this kind of situation" Carl said

That kind of made their eyes flicker with hope.

"Wait, Carol can fight, I saw it but Lizzie and a couple of kids? They're not the best rescue team don't you think?" Glenn said

"This isn't no playground for kids. Fuck this shit, we're going to die" Abraham said

"Hey! They may be kids but they know how to fight, especially Lizzie who had times to save us from those walkers when they almost grabbed our asses" Carl said

Carl didn't like being underestimated and so those seeing other people being underestimated. Yes, they were only kids but they know how to fight maybe even better than the adults around them but of course, he needs to respect his elders to some extent.

"Well…..Carl is right. The kids have some fight In them" Michonne said

"But still…..being rescued by kids is kind of…" Abraham said

"Embarrassing? You really need to see them fight" Daryl said

"Hey, I just don't want some kids get hurt!"

"Stop it!" Rick said

"Yeah, we can't just sit around here and expect our deaths. We need to plan an escape!" Sasha said

"We need to kick everyone's out there and find out what terminus really is!" Bob added

"But how?! We can't even send a fucking sign that we need help from the outside!" Abraham said

Despite that Carl was having fate with Lizzie and the others; there is no way of signaling them for help. They might even leave when they didn't get back for them. Carl is now realizing that this might be the end for them.

"He's right. We'll be stuck here and who knows what those freaks are gonna do to us…: Glenn said

"No! I refuse to believe this! We had faith when we wanted to find each other again! We faced a lot of herds and even living people trying to gun us down! I mean we took down the governor even when he had a tank! I had faith yesterday and I have faith today! I believe this will work, somehow they're gonna rescue us!" Carl said

Carl received some smiles and assuring nods from people who were with him when all this shit started. Even Tara, Rosita, and Eugene had some kind of faith now. Abraham was the pessimistic type.

"Kid….if your right about this…..you are really going to have a lot of respect from me" Abraham said

Everyone now sat in silence. Others were thinking of a plan to get out but Carl knew that the outside team was their only way to get out of the mess they're in

"Lizzie…..I don't want you to get hurt but…..even if I'm a guy, I'm not going to be ashamed of you rescuing me" Carl said with a smile

And with all said and done, Carl waits for all of their fates.

**LIZZIE:**

It was starting to get dark and there was still no word for the team that went inside terminus. Lizzie expected that she and the others will be called by them and declare that terminus is a sanctuary but up until then, there was still no word. She was now getting worried for them, especially for Carl. They just started their relationship and it might get short lived. The kiss they had before Carl left may be their last. Lizzie didn't want to imagine the horror of seeing Carl dead, let alone be left unable to come back from the dead.

"Lizzie, you should come back here. They might see you. We still aren't sure if terminus is really safe" Jamie said

"I'm just worried about them…and about Carl. Its been hours and they're still out there" Lizzie said

"I'm sure their fine and Carl is a freaking badass" Jamie said

Jamie is really becoming a very good friend for Lizzie when it comes to being nervous and worried Jamie was always the one who assured her along with Kiana.

"I just…don't want our relationship to be short lived…" Lizzie said

"No it won't, I'm sure of it. Besides, you didn't even marry yet" Jamie said

"Oh please, I'm too young for marriage. Besides….we still need a permanent place to survive" Lizzie said

"You're right. Please let's go back to the campsite"

"Alright…"

They moved a good distance from terminus so that no one can see them. There was some sort of abandoned building near their location and they bestowed it as safe for staying. Carol was doing watch on the place while Kiana was with Rose, who hadn't talked much lately

"You're back already from your flower picking?" Carol asks as she adjusts Judith in her arms

'I'm not…really flower picking ma'am. I checked out the fence" Lizzie said

"Lizzie that's dangerous! Someone might see you and we don't know if its safe" Carol said

"Please don't be mad…..I'm just worried about them….about Carl"

Carol gave her a soft smile and bid her to come closer and she did. Carol then stroked Lizzie's head in a motherly fashion

"I'm worried about them too Lizzie but we can only trust that they are safe and who knows? Maybe they're coming back right now" Carol said

"I guess you're right…." Lizzie said

"Why don't you go to Kiana and Rose I'm sure they want to have your company" Carol said

Lizzie did what Carol told and she and Jamie went to where the sisters have gone. Rose is playing with her almond hair that was tied in a braid but she stayed close to her sister and it was really close. After what happened with Rose last night, she has been like this and Kiana and everyone else were kind of getting worried now.

"Hey Kiana, what's up?" Lizzie said

Kiana gave them a frown and looked upon her sister.

"I think those men did a very bad toll on her. She wasn't energetic like she used to and she still doesn't want me to leave by her side heck she even freaked out when you two just left outside" Kiana said

Lizzie felt sad upon hearing those words. She has been attached to Rose and didn't want to see her traumatized.

"Those bastards! Even they didn't let a kid slip off them. Pedophiles!" Jamie said angrily

"Now I really don't regret what we did to them…" Kiana said in a stern tone

"They deserved it. Every blood that flowed out on their bodies and eery cry of agony they made….they really deserved it" Lizzie said

"Honestly, you scared me that night but you're right…..they deserved it…" Jamie said

"Agreed.." Kiana added

Lizzie sat beside Rose's side and faced her and the 8 year old stared at her blankly.

"Rose? Are you ok?" Lizzie said

Immediately, Rose hugged Lizzie tight, crying. Lizzie couldn't help but hug the scared girl. Lizzie looked at Kiana and gave her a nod.

"It's ok Rose…..I'm here….Kiana's here…..we're all here…" Lizzie cooed

This went on until it got dark. Lizzie, Kiana, and Jamie never left Rose's side. They wondered how they will deal with the little bundle that was once energetic. Carol checked up upon them to see how they are doing

"Everything fine around here?" Carol asked

"Not really…..Rose is getting worse…." Lizzie said

"Well…..I guess the best way for her is to be by her side. Kiana isn't enough. You girls are pretty close and its your job to make each other happy"

"We know ma'am.." Lizzie said

Carol handed Judith to Jamie and was about to leave when Lizzie interfered.

"Ma'am….I think we should look for them now. They haven't gone back and I'm sure they're in trouble…." Lizzie said

Lizzie was having a feeling that something was off. A run to check if the place is safe doesn't take a couple of hours. She was itching to check out terminus by herself so that she could know what happened to the others.

"Lizzie, they might have taken a little check…." Carol said

"But it doesn't take a lot of hours to do a run down on how terminus can be a sanctuary or just a ruse" Lizzie replies

"She's right Carol…..we have to check out terminus and look for them now" Jamie said

"No! It's too dangerous"

"But we can fight and—" Lizzie said

"You're still children! You won't last long there if they're many and dangerous"

"But—"

"No buts Lizzie. You are staying here and that's final!" Carol said and went out for guard duty

Lizzie couldn't believe what she heard from Carol. She was the one that said that she needed to get strong. Now that she's strong, she still didn't want her to go out there. Lizzie just gave up and continues by Rose and Kiana's side while watching Jamie play with Judith

It has been another hour and Lizzie is becoming restless. Carl and the others still hadn't returned and she's picturing the possible ways of what happened to them and she couldn't stand every thought. She could feel her mind betray her again. She couldn't take it if the people she cared about died and she couldn't imagine what might happen to her if she lost Carl. She felt like she might get crazy when that happened. Lizzie is sick of sitting around and waiting. She has to check them out and that time is now.

"I'm going to look for them" Lizzie said

"What?! But Carol said that it's dangerous" Kiana said

"I know but we can't just sit around here and wait forever for them and plus, they might be in trouble" Lizzie said

Lizzie started to stand up but Rose hugged her tight and started crying once again.

"Please don't go! I don't want to be alone! I don't want sis, you, and Jamie to leave!" Rose said

"But…why Rose?" Lizzie asked

"I don't want to see those kind of bad men again! Please don't leave me! I don't want any of you to get hurt!" Rose said

Lizzie felt sad on Rose's sad state. She didn't want to leave her but she had to. Lizzie needed to ensure Carl and the others are safe.

"Rose….I don't want to leave you but I need to go and find them. I'm strong so I won't get hurt and I promise…I'll be back soon" Lizzie said with a smile

Rose stared at her with those big, curious eyes like she used to

"P-promise?" Rose sniffled

"Cross my heart and hope to die" Lizzie said

Rose hugged Lizzie and Lizzie did the same. She started to stand up and readied herself for her mission

"Wait…..I'll go with you" Jamie said

"What?!" Kiana said

"What? I don't want her ass get kicked or those walkers make it their food. Besides…..Lizzie isn't safe without me" Jamie said

"Oh you….come on let's go" Lizzie said while punching Jamie playfully

"Then me and Rose we'll cover for you but how will you get passed Carol?" Kiana said

"Hmmm…..I have an idea" Lizzie said while looking at their stuff

Lizzie grabbed some random stuff and two sleeping bags. Lizzie and Jamie placed the random stuff on the sleeping bag.

"That will pass as us sleeping….hopefully" Lizzie said

"Then I have an idea to sneak away from Carol" Jamie said

Kiana and Rose bid them good luck and made their way to a hole that led to the back of the structure they are situated in. They were now outside, away from Carol sights. Lizzie didn't wish to disobey Carol but she had to. Lizzie and Jamie made their way to the fence that surrounded terminus. It had lights all around but noticed that there were no people around. They found it very odd.

"A lot of lights and….no guards" Jamie said

"Something's really fishy here. If this is a sanctuary, there should be a lot of people and guards here" Lizzie said

"Then we should do a safe approach. Let's find a safe spot to enter in" Jamie said

They circled the fence until they found an area beyond the fence that had the least lighting. They climbed the fence and jumped over it. They landed silently and continued on. Lizzie and Jamie were quite amazed on how big terminus really is

"This place is huge…wonder if we can search for them immediately" Jamie said

"Then we have no time to lose" Lizzie said

They turned every corner they passed. On the corner they were in, they spotted a courtyard that had sunflowers planted on pots. They were people there that had guns and were somewhat on patrol. Jamie tried to approach them but Lizzie stopped her

"No, remember we still can't trust these people" Lizzie said

"Right. Let's go then" Jamie said

They wandered off terminus in search of their people. They were about to turn one corner again when they found an open door that had the lights on

"Do you think they could be there?" Lizzie said

"One way to find out…" Jamie said

Slowly, they went to the door. They opened it slightly but made sure it didn't made any noise to attract people that may be inside. What Lizzie and Jamie sa inside horrified them. Inside was some sort of room that had writing on the walls and floor and had a lot of candles. What was more horrifying are the people inside. All their faces are bloodied and so were their hands and in the center of the room, is a body of a man hat laid bloody and lifeless and looked like t=its ribs are being shown. The people seemingly ate raw meat as they crouched down.

"Walkers!" Jamie silently exclaimed

"I don't think so…look at their skin color and their eyes….their living people and as you can see they're skin isn't rotting and falling down" Lizzie said

"You're right but….why are they doing that?" Jamie said

Living people that were eating raw meat, had bloody hands and mouth and a carcass in the center of the room and plus the whole décor of the room: Lizzie could only produce to things in her mind that kind of define the people inside

"I think….they're some kind of cult….and they're practicing cannibalism"


	18. Stealth

**LIZZIE:**

Killing people? Some sort of a normal thing for Lizzie. Walkers? Lizzie sees the rotting, walking corpses. Cannibals? Now that's what they don't see every day. Lizzie sees walkers feeding on something raw and living from time to time but the sight of living humans eating each other makes her stomach twirl and anytime she might hurl up her dinner. Lizzie took a glance at Jamie and saw that she too was going to throw up at the sight.

"I know we see something being eaten sometimes, but this makes me sick" Lizzie said as she tries to avert her sight from the cannibals eating in the room.

"This is just…bizarre I mean…why do they do it?" Jamie said

"I think its out of desperation….or they're going bonkers" Lizzie said

"I'll go with the bonkers part" Jamie said

Lizzie was pretty sure it was out of desperation when she concludes that fact about those people but the sight of the room told her that it was some kind of cult practice as well. Lizzie looked at the carcass at the center, some eating at the carcass itself just like walkers. Lizzie looked at the head and got shocked when the head of the man turned to face her. She couldn't believe that somehow, that man is still a living thing even though he was being eaten. Lizzie could make out the man's mouth, silently begging for her help but Lizzie knew too well that there was nothing they could do and moments from now, the man is going to literally become a carcass.

"Do you think…they've eaten them?" Jamie said with fear in her voice

"No! Don't you ever mention that!" Lizzie said

Lizzie made a mistake on her part there and she got the attention of two of the people inside. Lizzie quickly grabbed Jamie and ran to hide. They were now halfway and Lizzie and Jamie could hear footsteps that were following them

"Hey what are you—" Jamie said but was cut off

"Shh, be quiet for a while…" Lizzie said silently

Jamie did as she said and they ran until Lizzie found a dumpster that was cleverly hidden by the darkness in one alley. They approached it and opened it up and the smell was quiet obnoxious.

"Eww…..that stinks I won't go there!" Jamie said

"Choose, we hide for safety or be their next dinner?" Lizzie said

"Fine…." Jamie said, signaling her agreement with Lizzie.

They jumped inside and closed the lid tight. It smelled really bad but Lizzie and Jamie had set in their mind that they need to resist it enough to be safe. They heard the approaching footsteps, walking through random directions to who knows where. The footsteps were like hard rings from a bell, driving her scared on being found out. The footsteps grew loud and loud, a sure sign that the people following them were approaching their hiding spot.

"They're coming!" Jamie exclaimed in a whisper

"Be quiet!" Lizzie replied

She was hoping for a miracle at this point but she could see the inevitable at this point. She was getting scared now and Lizzie pictured both herself and Jamie being eaten by those people at terminus. Lizzie thought that it was the most horrific death she can imagine. Lizzie and Jamie saw the lid being lifted up but just enough for a hand to be slipped under. They held their breath and hoped for the inevitable.

"Hey man, let's go back. That stench in the dumpster is just killing me…" A voice said coming from one of the men outside

"But we saw shadows moved. It might be intruders" The who was holding the lid said

"But we haven't seen anything…..I think it was just your imagination…"

"But I know I saw something….."

"Relax dude…..look, you were having graveyard shifts watching guard and I think it's starting to make you hallucinate.."

It was silent and Lizzie and Jamie were scared to death now. The man who held the lid had both of their fates to be alive or get eaten

"….I think you're right. Let's go back" The man said and he let go of the lid of the dumpster

"Let's go…I heard the boss is serving up a nice lady"

The two men laughed as they got further. Lizzie's hope for a miracle somehow came true. They were still in shock but as they breathe again like it was their first time, they started laughing at their miracle.

"Haha…we…we're alive…" Lizzie said

"Miracles are real!" Jamie said as they hugged each other.

Slowly, they crept up the dumpster and got out.

"Eww…now I stink" Jamie said as she covers her nose

"Now I realize it was stinky" Lizzie said

They cleaned themselves up and do away with the vile stench around them as much as they can.

"Now what do we do?" Jamie said

"Those two men said they were having a nice girl next you think we could…..no, there's nothing we can do about that" Lizzie said sadly

Jamie held Lizzie's shoulder and looked at her with a sad look on her face.

"You're right….they're too many and we have no choice but to accept it…."

Lizzie was the kind of person to sacrifice something for the very good of herself and the people she cared about, even if it meant the death of a human being. She didn't mind this because they were going to come back eventually but the fact that the girl they heard about is going to be eaten made her sad. The girl will die and she will not come back.

"Let's start finding them…."

They wound up on what seemed to be endless alleyways while avoiding the people roaming around them by using the darkness around them to their advantage.

"What's that?" Jamie said while pointing at a pile on one side of an alley.

Lizzie looked at the pile and noticed there were skulls and not just skulls but bones with meat hanging from them. At that sight, Lizzie felt that she was about to puke but tried with every bit of her strength not to

"They're leftovers Jamie…." Lizzie concluded

Jamie got the message and made their way.

"It was really a good call we didn't everybody here…." Jamie said

"Yeah, I don't know what to imagine when Rose was here…..or even Mika" Lizzie said

Lizzie couldn't imagine what will terminus be like to her sister or even Rose and Judith for that matter. The decision to split the group was truly a wise choice or they would all be trap here or worse, become cannibal chow.

They were now on a huge space that had some sort of containers all around.

"There are loads of them." Jamie said

"Hey…do you hear that?" Lizzie said

Both of them listened intently and they heard it. Crying was heard and so were conversations and it seemed that they were coming from inside the containers.

"They're people inside!" Jamie said

"I bet they're inside one of these containers" Lizzie said

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going and open every container" Jamie said

"I couldn't agree with you more"

They about to make their charge when they heard footsteps coming their way. They quickly hid and watched as two men approached the scene

"I'm getting tired of this shit. I hate patrolling in the night"

"You tell me. I never have any beauty sleep since the first time I was assigned to a night shift"

"At least these people in the containers give us power"

"Yes…..ingesting them makes us very strong"

"Yeah but it's a pain to feed them. You come in and try to escape I mean come on, as if they were going to really escape"

"At least you don't deal with the ones in container A. I tried to give them food then a boy with a sheriff's hat just suddenly, bit my arm. Little bitch and the woman with a braided hair is worse too"

"Don't worry, sooner or later, they're going to strengthen us"

The two men walked out and the scene. The conversation that Lizzie and Jamie heard were shocking and subliminal.

"That was weird…strengthening? What was that all about?" Jamie asked

"I don't know about that but you heard them. A boy with a sheriff's hat…it means Carl's alive and so are the others!" Lizzie said

"Where were they being held again…I heard it was container A?"

"Whatever it is, we know what to find"

With their weapons on hand and their feet guiding them, they set forth to find the missing team's cage

**Author's Note: I admit, this was really rushed and I wanted to plan much more but I'm having programming summer workshops and I'm attending summer classes(It's already summer here) so I'm bit tied up but fear not, I will keep you guys posted. **

**Anyway, hope you guys like it =)**


	19. Predicamnet

**LIZZIE:**

Lizzie could hear a lot of crying and arguing inside those containers. Lizzie wanted to knock on them to see if it was Carl and the others. She was about to knock on one but Jamie grabbed her arm to stop her

"What are you doing?!" Jamie asked

"I want to check if they're inside" Lizzie replied

"We can only listen for the people inside"

"What?! Why?! We can't ask them who they are if we don't say something to them"

"I know Lizzie but if they hear us, they'll know that we're not from this place and they'll start asking for our help"

"So? Then we can help them too Jamie"

"Lizzie…I know you want to help them but consider this….if we help them they'll start to call for us and if the other ones inside the other containers hear it, then they'll be making a noise too"

"So what? We can set them free"

"No, not yet! If they get out, there's gonna be chaos and when there's chaos, it will be hard to find them and the noise they'll make will attract a lot of attention from those cannibals and next thing we know, we're terminus food"

Lizzie pondered on what Jamie said and found that she had a good point. Chaos and a lot of noise will make their stealth approach ruined.

"You're right Jamie. We'll go your way. Let's go" Lizzie said

They went through each container and sticked their ears on them to listen for any activity. They could only hear crying and a lot of talking and the voices didn't really exactly belong to their group. They did this to the rest of the containers but they only did it halfway

"Hold up….didn't those men say that they're in some kind of container A?" Lizzie said

"Yeah….but we really don't know what they're talking about" Jamie said

Lizzie looked over the containers and she saw that the containers have a single letter on them, every container bearing a different letter. This made Lizzie realize that they were somewhat idiotic on their part there.

"Of course….look for the container that has the letter A on it" Lizzie said as she slapped her forehead

"How could we have been so stupid? Of course" Jamie said

"Now we clearly know what to do. Let's go" Lizzie said

They ignored the rest of the containers and started to find the container that had the letter A on it. Lizzie wanted to help the people but she and Jamie have priorities. While searching, they passed by a half opened container but it still had the chains that is used to lock them and the padlock is still firmly placed. Lizzie approached it but with caution.

"Lizzie what are you doing? I said we don't to attract some attention" Jamie said

"I'm just curious why the container is open…" Lizzie said

Lizzie came closer to the half opened container and out came two walkers. Lizzie got tripped back at landed sitting on the ground. She looked at the two walkers and she was feeling scared and panic started to surge through her body. Her breathing got heavy and she just kept looking at the two walkers that were snarling at her and wanted her for dinner. It was a good thing that somehow, the container door is still fastened by the padlock and chain. Jamie quickly took Lizzie's knife and shoved it hard on the two walker's head. After that, she went for Lizzie who was breathing harder now.

"Lizzie? Please calm down….please…" Jamie pleaded

Lizzie couldn't hear Jamie or anybody else when she panics as if her mind is being locked up, not allowing to be set free by some unknown force.

"Um….I know…..Lizzie, count one to three with me alright?" Jamie said

Jamie started counting but it still won't budge for Lizzie but Jamie still took a go. Lizzie heard a soothing voice once again and just like in the past, it's helping her out in getting calm

"_Lizzie….one….two….three…"_

Lizzie started counting. Midway, she could now hear Jamie counting with her clearly. With Jamie and the unknown voice counting with her, she now started to calm down

"Thank goodness you calmed down" Jamie said, relieved

"I'm fine now…..it's just…I just got surprised, that's all" Lizzie said

She looked upon the two walkers and they were now hanging on the chains. For Lizzie, it was a sad sight for her.

"Why did you kill them? They just wanted to get out…" Lizzie said

"I had to do it. They were a threat" Jamie said with a disbelieving look

"But they just wanted to go out and meet us" Lizzie said

"Are you out of your mind?!...You know what? Nevermind" Jamie said

Lizzie looked at Jamie and stood up and she looked at the lifeless walkers. She believes that they only wanted to meet them but Jamie had to kil them. She wanted to berate Jamie but she knows it is not the right time. They have other priorities.

"Now that I think about it….Why are there walkers inside? I thought these guys only eat people?" Jamie asked

Lizzie observed the corpses. She came close to it to look upon them

"Hey Lizzie…There might be more inside" Jamie said

Lizzie knocked on one of the container doors and waited for a few seconds for other walkers to come out but fortunately, there wasn't anymore.

"Lucky us. It was only these two" Lizzie said

Lizzie saw that Jamie's face was in a relieved expression. Now that she had a closer view on the walkers, she saw that the two walkers has a knife in their stomachs. Lizzie now knew why there were walkers inside.

"I get it….They wanted to go out" Lizzie said

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked

"Maybe somehow, they knew it was no use for them to escape and maybe they knew they were going to die in a horrible way. They must have thought….That it will be better to die a quick way.." Lizzie said

"Too bad they didn't die that easily" Jamie said as she came closer.

"Look over their fingers…" Lizzie said

Jamie looked on the walkers' fingers along with Lizzie and there was an identical ring for each of the walkers. The two of them knew what it meant for a man and a woman to have identical rings.

"Oh my…they were husband and wife…" Jamie said

"Yeah…at least they get to go out together…" Lizzie said

They looked t them for a while and decided to head off once again. They were now beginning to get frustrated as they run out of containers to pass and search and none of them held the letter A on their sides.

"I think we looked at every container but there were still no sight of container A" Lizzie said

She was losing hope on finding them and she's thinking that they might have been eaten by now. She was feeling tears in her eyes but she held it.

"Hey…look over there" Jamie said

Lizzie looked out on the clearing that Jamie was pointing. It was at the end of the fence and it had a single container on the other side. Lizzie felt hope as she looked upon that single container. It had the letter A in it.

"There it is! Let's go there! They're waiting for us!" Lizzie said as she readies herself to run.

"NO! Look closely" Jamie said

There were guards surrounding the doors of the container and that disappointed Lizzie.

"There's always an obstacle when you want something…" Lizzie said

"It's life….let's use caution when we approach" Jamie said

They carefully approached the container and hid on some tall crates to be concealed from the men surrounding the container. Lizzie and Jamie saw a man in a trench coat and scarf enter the container. Lizzie found it weird for someone to wear clothes meant for the winter in a hot season. They were near enough to see but not enough to hear a clear conversation among the people inside. It would have been easy for Lizzie to take them out if they didn't have any weapons and they were in a disadvantage in terms of numbers. Suddenly they saw the man stumble down out of the container and out cam a familiar boy with a sheriff's hat.

"Carl!" Lizzie said

She tried to run to him. To be with her love but Jamie cut her off. Lizzie looked at Jamie with pleading eyes but she just turned her head as a sign that it's not a good time. Although painful, she agreed to lay low but she was afraid of what might happen to Carl. The men there are in charge of the place and they could do anything they want, even to kill. Lizzie saw Carl get up and make a run for it but the men outside subdued him and he couldn't run. They also saw Michonne, Rick and Daryl as well as Glenn do the same but met the same fate as Carl did.

"Glenn…they made it too" Lizzie said

"They're a lot of them in there…..are they people of yours too?" Jamie asked

"Yeah.." Lizzie said

At least Lizzie knew that they were also alive but prisoners in terminus. The men pushed back everyone back in the container. The man in the trench coat got in Carl's eye level and punched him in the face before he was thrown back in the container as well. For her, it felt that she was punched as well. She didn't like seeing Carl get hurt. The men closed the door and the man in the trench coat locked it up with a key and started to walk away.

"Now's our chance, there's a few of them left but it's manageable" Lizzie said

"No, we have to follow that man" Jamie said while pointing to the man n the trench coat

"What?! What about Carl and the others?" Lizzie said

"We can't open that container if we don't have the key he used. We have to follow him now or else we might have a hard time finding the key" Jamie said

Lizzie wanted to save Carl so bad but they needed the key to set them free. Her longing for Carl would have to extend for now.

"Okay, let's follow him before e lose sight of him" Lizzie said

With that, they cleverly followed the man silently. The two of them assured that they wouldn't get spotted

"Carl….wait for me" Lizzie thought

The man went inside the building, which was probably the biggest in terminus. They were fortunate that the man left the door open, probably because they think there was no real danger inside their "Sanctuary". The man took glances from behind but Lizzie and Jamie made sure to quickly hide when that happens. These were times that their agility will be very useful. The man went inside some sort of office once they entered a corridor with things scattered there. They hid in the boxes. Because the boxes were tall, they could only see part of the room but they could see the man talking to a woman with wavy, red hair.

"How'd it go Gareth?" The woman asked

"Well, they're really stubborn Mary" The man said, who was named Gareth

"At least now we know their names…." Lizzie said

"Are you really sure you want them to be part of us?" Mary asked

"Well honestly….only a handful of them are useful" Gareth said

"But you're saying that everyone in there should join us" Mary said

"To make it a whole lot easier"

"Then what do we do to the people who you deemed….useless?"

"Then we unify them with us"

"And if the ones you wanted refuse?"

"Then we will unify them as well"

Lizzie and Jamie were confused on what they were hearing at that moment

"Unify? What are they talking about?" Jamie said

"I don't know….things have gone weirder if you ask me" Lizzie said

"Well, let's go Mary, I'm kind of getting hungry again" Gareth said from the office

"I agree, I'm eyeing a certain girl as my meal" Mary said

Lizzie and Jamie saw Gareth put the key away in the office but since they could only see little, they weren't sure were it was hid exactly. Gareth and Mary then left the office. They waited for the two people to go away and once that's done, they proceeded to go to the office. The office had a lot of stuff including a table and desk.

"Great, a lot of stuff and cabinets. Where in the world did he put it?" Jamie said

"Based on what we saw, he hid it near the desk. Let's start there" Lizzie said

They started their search. They didn't leave anything unturned but they made sure to put the things they pick up back exactly how they got it to avoid suspicion. Then they heard incoming footsteps. This alerted the two girls in the room.

"Wait Mary. I forgot something from the office" The voice of Gareth said

Now they're in a predicament. The man, Gareth was coming back and the two of them are sitting ducks. The chances of them being seen and caught is very high.

"What now? We couldn't hide anywhere inside this small room" Jamie said

Lizzie didn't know what to do. As the footsteps got closer, Lizzie got more scared. Now she was afraid that they are going to get caught and that sooner or later, they will die.

**Author's note: Well here's the new chapter. If you got it, I'm hinting some things in this chapter that will be key benefits in later chapters and could any of you guess who the mystery girl is?**

**Anyway, hope you guys like it ;)**


	20. Screw up

**LIZZIE:**

Lizzie faced a lot of moments in her life that had her cornered but the predicament they're stuck in is probably the worst yet. A small office filled with a lot of things and there is probably nowhere for them to hide. The man, Gareth is coming closer and closer and based on the footsteps they were hearing, it was on the hallway they were just in and that wasn't good news.

"Fuck! What do we do now?" Jamie whispered

"Let's go out in the boxes again" Lizzie said

"No! That man might be outside and we might be in his clear vision once we step outside. We're sitting ducks!" Jamie said

Lizzie hated to admit it but Jamie was right. There was no way out for them now but she still believed in a miracle.

"_Over here…"_

Lizzie heard another familiar voice and she could swear that it sounded like Mika. She looked at where Mika's voice is and saw a big box with a lot of things on top. She went there and somehow, something in her mind wanted her to push away all the things on top.

"_Push those away…" _The voice said

Lizzie did as the voice told her but made sure that she put all the things down in a neat way to avoid suspicion. Lizzie saw that it was a huge trunk. She opened it and saw that it had room for both her and Jamie.

"Jamie, over here" Lizzie said

"We're gonna hide there? Are you sure this is going to be full proof?" Jamie asked

"We don't have any choice. This is our only shot and besides, it can fit the both of us" Lizzie said

As each footstep got closer, they had no time to lose. Jamie went to Lizzie and they went in inside the trunk which was kind of a perfect fit for them. After they wedged themselves, they shut the lid quickly and hope that they won't be checked in the trunk. Lizzie and Jamie heard some conversation and that meant that the man, Gareth has now arrived back in his office.

"Hmm? I could have sworn those were up in the trunk…." Gareth said

That made Lizzie and Jamie scared. It was a longshot plan but they didn't expect him to notice anything different that quickly. They heard Gareth's footsteps getting closer and Lizzie thought that this was going to be how they're going to face the music. She wouldn't thought that her death would be by being devoured by living humans but hey, what difference is it to being devoured by the walkers.

"We're totally screwed" Jamie said

"Lord, if you're out there, please let us slip out of this….." Lizzie said

She was quite a religious person and the type of girl that still believed in miracles.

"Maybe this is like back in the dumpster…..maybe he won't check it out" Lizzie whispered

"Oh sure…..but we just got lucky then" Jamie replied

But for some weird force, they were in luck once again because they heard another person enter the office and they also heard Gareth's footsteps stopped

"Sir Gareth?" a deep voice said

"Is there something wrong Arthur?" Gareth said

"Well, we're starting to get more people for our feast. May I ask if we shall make preparations for those in container A?" The man, Arthur said

"….No, not yet. If I reach a certain point of annoyance to them, I guess that will be the time that we will feast on them to be unified" Gareth said

"I don't get it sir. Why waste your time on them? Why delay their inevitable fate?" Arthur said

"Because….they interest me"

"Why are you here anyway sir? Shouldn't you be at the temple by now?"

"I forgot something…ah here we go. Let's go to the temple, shall we?"

"Okay sir…I almost forgot. There was an incident in the container area sir"

"What is it Arthur? It better not be bad"

"Well, we found a door opened with two of our meals hanging lifeless on the chains that held the door"

"Maybe someone was hungry and wanted to eat early on"

"No sir…the bodies are intact and they only had an injury in their head. I don't think they were killed to be unified sir…."

"Do you think…..someone who did this…..is not one of us?"

"Possibly sir….."

"It's either one of the prisoners escaped or they're a rescue party. I don't really understand why kill random people. Nonetheless, that action proves that whoever snuck in is ruthless. Keep high guard Austin. Search all of terminus for any possible escapes or breaches"

"Will get right on it sir"

Lizzie and Jamie heard footsteps that ran out, possibly from the man named Austin.

"I guess we forgot to clean up our mess" Jamie said

"So much for stealth. We need to be extra careful now" Lizzie said

Both of them heard a drawer being opened. It was risky but Lizzie couldn't help but open the id of the trunk a little bit and see what was happening outside. She saw Gareth holding a small metal object in his hands and putting it in the pocket of his trench coat and hurriedly left the small office. Lizzie opened the trunk's lid completely, competent that the coast was clear.

"Great….that Gareth guy has the key…." Lizzie said

"Not to mention that we're kind of compromised" Jamie added

"We have to get that key out of his hands and free them" Lizzie said

"But where do you think that guy is? Not to mention it's kind of dangerous here" Jamie said

"But we have to try. We're small, I get that but it's an advantage. We can use it to sneak around here"

"Okay…..you've had my back and I always had yours. I just…didn't want any of you to end up like Billy…"

"It's okay…..we won't let that happen again" Lizzie said with a smile.

With that, they got out of the trunk and quietly got on their way. Jamie was right. No one should end up like Billy. She would make sure of that and she would also make sure that Carl won't make the same mistake again.

They were in a long corridor with a lot of doors but most of them were locked. They avoided the guards and quickly made their way to other detours that they saw and hid on boxes and other good hiding places if there were no detours.

"This place is huge. How are we going to find that guy?" Jamie said

"The man he was talking to…he said that they were going to a temple.." Lizzie said

"Where in this place will a temple be? Aren't they like…ancient ruins?"

Lizzie thought back to the conversations they heard and pieced it all together. They were using weird words but Lizzie steadily understood every conversation and found a conclusion.

"They said they were unifying some people with them….." Lizzie said

"Yeah…maybe that means make them join their horrific community?" Jamie said

"Possibly…but Gareth only mentioned anting our guys to join them and didn't mention the other ones trapped in the other containers and they didn't term it as unifying.."

"Where are you going at this Lizzie?"

"Maybe they meant that….they were going to eat them?"

"Wha?! Unifying and eating are…kind of two different things"

"I know but….somewhere in my mind that is what they were talking about….and now I know where to look for them"

"You have an idea Liz?"

"Yeah….the place where Gareth and the key is…we already saw it"

"Oh God…No! No way I'm going back there"

"But it's our only shot and—"

Lizzie was cut off when they heard a group of people that were crying and whimpering.

"MOVE! MOVE FASTER!" A voice of a man boomed

Lizzie and Jamie saw shadows approaching them and that signaled that they needed to hide fast.

"We have to go hide!" Lizzie said

"But how?" Jamie said

Lizzie desperately looked around and find somewhere they could hide or at least escape. She looked up and saw that there was some kind of walkway above them. It was high enough for them not to get noticed but it was also too high to reach. Lizzie kept searching around and found a ladder that was only halfway leveled down.

"Jamie over there" Lizzie said

"The ladder? But it's too high" Jamie said

Lizzie found a long stick. She found it sturdy enough to lower the ladder.

"Jamie, give me a boost" Lizzie said

Jamie did as Lizzie told and Lizzie kept her balance on Jamie's shoulders. She reached for the ladder and tried to force the ladder to go down

"Hurry, they're coming" Jamie said

With every bit of strength in her arms, Lizzie gave one last pull using the stick and the ladder lowered in their level. Lizzie quickly made her way off of Jamie's shoulders and both of them quickly climbed the ladder. When they reached the walkway, they laid on their back to catch their breath. The sudden rush they experienced made them climb up faster with a help of some adrenaline. It was tiring after they made it but somehow, Lizzie enjoyed being rushed.

"That was close" Lizzie said tiredly

"Yeah..way to find a way out" Jamie said, flashing a smile to Lizzie

They looked down and saw what was approaching. They saw a lot of people in chains being dragged by men. Two men behind the group of carrying weapons, probably in case some of them tried to escape. Some did but the chains were kind of enough to hold them.

"Where do you think they're taking them?" Jamie said

"Isn't it obvious? They're on the menu and for these guys, they look delicious" Lizzie said

Lizzie looked around the group of people and saw something that made her eyes wide. Right in the back of the group, a girl with curly, golden hair and petite in height was there. She could be mistaken for an early teenager but her features tell otherwise. She knew who that girl was. She never pictured this girl was the first to come to terminus

"Beth…" Lizzie said

"You know that girl?" Jamie said, following Lizzie's gaze

"Yeah. She's one of us. She made it here after all" Lizzie replied

"But she won't be alive for long…"

"We have to save her"

"Uh Lizzie? They're kind of big and armed" Jamie said pointing to the guards

We'll figure it out somehow and besides…they might go to that temple place and what better way to find who were looking for than to follow them?" Lizzie said

"You do have a point. Let's go" Jamie said

They walked they're way quietly following the people who were going to be eaten. Lizzie was looking at Beth who was kind of calm unlike the other people who were crying and begging to be freed.

The group approached a door and they were forced inside. Fortunately for both girls, the walkway connected with the other room. They opened the door and saw that they were in the place they were looking for, the temple. It was like how they saw it earlier but the difference is that the place looks cleaner and the people are all wearing robes.  
"Now I know that they're a cult…" Lizzie said

Lizzie looked down and saw that Gareth was in the center, sporting a robe that was elaborately deigned than the rest: A testament that he was the one in charge.

"Ahhh….It seems that our menu has arrived" Gareth said with a creepy smile. The people below had the look on their faces like they haven't had something to eat in ages.

"This is getting scary.." Jamie said

Lizzie looked around and saw Beth was in one corner, a little further away from the group. Gareth was below and that meant that the key was with him. They needed a plan to get the key and also save Beth

"What's our game plan?" Jamie said

"You stay here…I'll get Beth and the key" Lizzie said

"Are you crazy?! It's dangerous!"

"I know but I don't want to endanger you. Look, I can handle it and I need you here to cause a distraction so that Gareth will notice and I'll take the key from him in a sneaky way and I'll take Beth"

"But…what happens when something goes wrong?"

Lizzie looked at her friend whom she considered as her best friend along with Kiana. She hugged Jamie, who was surprised to see such action

"If something goes wrong…run as fast as you can. If we can't free them, then go out here, take Carol, Kiana, Rose, and Judith and get out of here" Lizzie said

"No, it won't end like that! You'll get out of here alive and we're going to get of here together" Jamie said as she hugged back Lizzie

They stayed like that for a few more seconds until Lizzie pulled out.

"Remember the plan…" Lizzie said as she approaches the ladder nearby to go down the wolf's den

"Good luck…" Jamie said

Lizzie reached the ladder and went down. She snuck her way to Beth since she was the best to approach first rather than approaching the alpha wolf himself. She was close to Beth now and tried to call her until she felt someone grab her by the shoulder and lift her. Lizzie couldn't help but screamed as she struggled to get free but the guy who grabbed her was strong and very muscular. Her mind was starting to panic. This scene was similar on what happened in the grove but this time, she was at the losing end. All eyes were on her. She looked up the walkway and saw Jamie, who was absolutely shocked and worried. In the midst of the chaos she was in, she mouthed to Jamie to run and her friend understood her completely and ran off. She saw Beth, who was shocked to see her. She screwed up bad and she became reckless but at least, her friend was on her way out and some of them are safe. It was a good consolation prize for her

"Well..well. Looks like we missed someone. Looks feisty too" Gareth said as he approached Lizzie

Lizzie only looked at Gareth with fuming, hateful eyes once the guy who grabbed her, successfully steadied her. Inside, she felt reckless and ashamed and somewhat, afraid. She wasn't herself in this situation and for the first time, she didn't knew what to do.

**Author's note:**

Sorry if it took so long, again been busy and I had a cold but anyway, hope you guys like it =)


	21. Stay and Go

**CARL:**

Carl wished he had an ice pack with him right now. Gareth gave him a painful punch in the eye and he thought that that eye could be blind now because of how powerful Gareth's punch is.

"You shouldn't have struggled Carl…." Rick said while looking at his son's eye

"We have to get out of here. I'm getting desperate dad…" Carl said with pleading eyes

He wanted everyone to be safe once more and lead them out here and lead them in a real sanctuary or even establish a new a sanctuary of their own like the prison. Carl wanted to be with Lizzie once more. He wants to prolong their relationship and have a bright future with her despite the hellish state of the world.

"Got to hand it to the boy…..he knows how to give spunk to anyone" Abraham said

"Yeah….you should see how he does it to his father" Daryl said

"We need to plan on how to get out of here and fast" Carl said

"I agree with him. Who knows what they'll do to us" Tara said

"There are guards out there for sure. It's suicide to be reckless" Sasha said while eyeing Carl

Carl just looked at the other direction and it made Bob laugh. He approached Carl and kneeled beside him at faced him to check on his eye.

"Don't take what Sasha said seriously. She didn't mean it that way. Let me chek your eye" Bob said with a smile

Though reluctant at first, Carl relaxed to be checked out. Carl saw Bob took out some medicine of some sort from a belt bag he carried.

"It's a miracle you actually have that" Tyreese said

"Well I guess they have plenty of medicine" Bob said, smiling

After Carl's eyes have been finished being treated, Carl laid back on the wall of their prison. He was thinking about Lizzie and how she was doing. He thought about how it can be possible that their romance is short lived and if she and the rest who were left behind already left.

"I have to get out of here…" Carl thought

Carl only laid back there, listening to the conversation of the people around him.

"Some of you have any good plans?" Michonne asked

"I got nothing…" Glenn said

"I guess we're stuck here forever" Rosita said

"And we'll never know if my theory is true" Eugene said

This gave attention to Carl. If he truly knows a theory to explain everything, then the world could go back to normal. All of them could have a good life where the dead won't disturb them anymore. Where they could run free anywhere they go.

"How can you…say that you know how to get rid of it? You know….wht caused all this?" Carl said

All eyes locked on Carl and Eugene looked at him with firm, stern eyes.

"I didn't say I know already. Like I said, it's still a theory which I need to test on a big lab" Eugene said

"You couldn't do it on your own lab?" Rick said

"I'm a college professor. My lab could hardly be alled a lab. I need the real deal to test it"

"Just one question…..what caused the dead to rise?" Tara said

"We were in a facility for researching viruses and bacteria. It's long since gone but the scientist that was in there showed us that the undead rising was caused by some sort of virus but they didn't know where it came from or how it can be stopped" Glenn said

Carl remembered that facility well. It was the CDC, the place they considered their first sanctuary. It was a high tech fortress that had supplies that could last them for years and a lab that would have helped them find a cure but it wasn't as it seemed. It was a sanctuary at first but there was only one scientist and he didn't know what to do. There was a very good sample to test it for a cure but it was destroyed. The scientist, who almost went mad, tried to bring them with him to the afterlife. The fortress did protect them from the walkers and any outside danger but it had the capability to destroy them from within. Carl was glad that somehow, they got out of that danger and the rest was history.

"To answer all of your questions, yes the rising of the undead or walkers, as you call them, are caused by a virus. A mutation of the rabies virus…" Eugene stated

"Rabies? Like the ones you usually find on dogs?" Maggie asked

"Yes, that is correct"

"Wait, how can you know this? You did a lot of science experiment huh?" Carl said

Eugene flashed a smile on Carl, obviously amused to the boy's statement.

"Well, yes I did do a lot of science experiment. Every one of you knows the new cure that was in the news before this happened?"

"I know that. They said that it wasn't just some sort of vaccine but a cure for rabies. It was so powerful that it turned the 100% fatality rate of the virus to 0 and instead gave 100% curable status" Bob said

"That's….amazing. That kind of medicine is ingenious but how is it related to the virus of the undead?" Glenn said

"That's a very good question Glenn…" Eugene said

"Wait…I also know about that cure for Rabies but they said that it was too soon to be released to the public because it had too little tests to run on" Rosita said

"I was getting to that. The people responsible for developing and releasing it to the public were either drunk or really stupid when they decided to do it. It was tested poorly and when they got the results and saw it had positive results on the start, they decided to release it"

"Wait a sec…how do you know all of this? It's like, you were part of those people" Tyreese said

"I may be a university professor but believe it or not I was really part of those people"

Everyone stared at Eugene for a while and Carl was really interested now. Eugene knew how it started and now he believes that there is a solution for the outbreak and end the hell that they were living but since he was also part of the people who started all of this, he felt somewhat, suspicious on him at the same time

"You mean to tell me that you're one of the people who started this?! Why the hell did you did something like that?!" Daryl said while approaching Eugene.

Carl got worried because it was Daryl and he was pissed and whenever Daryl is pissed, hit was about to break lose but thankfully, Rick and Tyreese tried to stop him

"Daryl…brother….stop! It wouldn't make everything normal again" Rick said

"He's right….besides, he knows a cure. Let him go" Tyreese added

Daryl quickly backed down and glared at Eugene for a while which frightened the chubby scientist.

"You better hope that theory of yours work…." Daryl said

"Let's finish this fight…please Eugene continue" Sasha said

"Well yes I was involved but I wasn't like those guys who opted to send the medicine immediately without further tests. I wanted to stop them and I tried but they were just hard headed"

"Why couldn't they listen to you? Were those people mad?" Maggie asked

"The government and many pharmaceutical companies promised us a lot of money if the medicine was successful and so…."

"In the end, all they all wanted the money….." Michonne said with a disgusted face

"Money is the root of all evil after all…" Abraham said

"What they didn't do, I did. I tested the medicine on the rabies virus and I didn't get the results that we were supposed to get…"

"What did you get?" Carl said

"The medicine didn't cure the virus….It mutated it. It made the effects of rabies even one powerful…"

"..It made the virus that we had in our system. But if it was from a medicine, how did we all get it in our bodies?" Carl asked

"Eventually, the creeps found out about how it made the undead rise when a rabies patient had the medicine but was already beyond help. Then that rabies patient got up and running again but it started to eat the people. They got rid of it and it was dubbed patient zero. Those guys took him back to the lab for their experiments. They pulled out the medicine from the pharmacies and hospitals. But one truck that was delivering the medicine back to the government labs had an accident. The medicines were leaked and by sheer luck, the accident was very near at the water treatment facility….."

"Which gives us the water supply and that's where we got it. We drank the virus…" Carl said

"Everyone tried to stop it from spreading into the water system but…..there was nothing we could do. The virus was spread out until everything was out of control. One of my closest students got bit by one of them and…he was brutally devoured but he still made it but only for a short while. That student requested me to finish him of quickly but after he reanimates because…he wanted me to get some samples from his body so I could start fresh….."

"What a bold sacrifice…..for the good of the future" Abraham said

"Kind of reminds me of an incident that was mentioned to us at the CDC…" Carl said

Carl still remembered Dr. Jenner's tale about his wife. She was TS-19, who volunteered to be studied for the good of mankind so that like Eugene, they could find a cure for the virus but due to some mistakes that Dr. Jenner made, that sacrifice went in vain.

"I did as my student requested me and because of his request, I had my own research on finding a cure on fixing this because I felt responsible…"

"Hey, it wasn't your fault…..your dumb colleagues were the ones responsible" Tara said. Somehow, Glenn looked at her like he knew something about Tara that connected to what she said

"I'm just glad that there gone. They had their money but…..it didn't help them fend off the undead…." Eugene said

"In the end…..money is just paper…" Daryl said

"I was in the middle of my research but I had little resources in the university and the whole town was beginning to get swarmed. I packed what I need along with my research and went on the road…."

"And why he was on the road, we met him on a refugee camp in Atlanta. He told us about his research…" Rosita said

"I didn't believe him at first but he showed me what he had to show and I just felt enlightened that there was a chance for mankind to avoid total extinction. I believed that it was my duty to save the world and to do that, I had to help him.." Abraham said

"Please bear with him, my husband likes to be a superhero sometimes" Rosita said

Carl was kind of amused on how Abraham viewed himself. He was still registering that Abraham and Rosita are husband and wife. For him, it was like it was a joke because Rosita looks very young and they could be viewed as siblings because of that.

So if you have the samples and your research….where is it?" Rick asked

"I have it in my bag but…"

"We got knocked out and we woke up without our stuff remember?" Glenn said

Rick gave him a nod and got something out of his pocket. Carl smiled on the object of his father's hand and even smiled wider when he gave it to Glenn.

"They didn't get all you're stuff.." Rick said with a smile

Glenn smiled wide as he obtained the watch that was handed to him by Herschel. Maggie looked upon it and smiled as tears of joy fell from her eyes

"I don't know how you got it….but thank you" Glenn said with a smile

"Is there something we're not getting?" Sasha said

"It means to them a lot. Give 'em a moment" Rick said

Carl remembers well what that watch meant for the two of them. It was Herschel's sign of approval for their relationship. Now Carl suddenly missed the old man. He looked up to Herschel as a great man and his own grandfather to aan extent. Carl wished he knew a way he could have saved Herschel from the governor's hands. Now, it was a consolation prize that he found out from his father that the governor is finally dead. He looked at Glenn and Maggie and observed how sweet they were together. He envied the fact that despite they were trapped and faced a danger, at least they got each other. Carl felt that being separated from Lizzie is a worst case. He missed her and wanted to make sure that she was safe. Carl concluded two things on his mind. First, he had to get everyone out safe and sound. He was sick of losing good people like Herschel. Second, he wanted to be with Lizzie and lead her out of this danger. Carl stood up from where he was seated and got some stares from everyone.

"Something wrong Carl?" Rick said to his son

"No matter what dad….we have to get out of here and we are going to do it now" Carl stated firmly

"Hahaha so you're going to risk another punch in the eye? For your information, we don't have any weapons. How are you going to get out here using your bear fists?" Abraham said

"Don't underestimate me…." Carl said with a smirk

He reached down on his socks and grabbed a small gun. Everyone was surprised as to how Carl had a weapon on him.

"You actually hid it successfully." Daryl said

"I learn from the best" Carl said as Daryl smiled on him

Eugene approached Carl and examined the weapon.

"It's a small gun so it can be concealed easily and based on the history books, this gun was used for very close ranges" Eugene said

Suddenly, they heard a sound what sounded like a padlock being opened and chains sliding off on one another.

"I guess we have visitors again" Michonne said

Carl suddenly had an idea. He was sure one of those men will get in again and if Eugene was right about the gun being useful in really close range, they could escape. Carl went to a dark corner near the door and crouched down

"What are you doing?" Rick said

"Trust me dad…" Carl said

The doors clicked and slid open. Three men entered the container with them holding trays that had some sort of mush on them.

"Dinner time.." One man said calmly. These guys were harmless but Carl saw that they had weapons on their sides. The people haven't noticed them and when Carl looked outside, there was no people and it seemed that the three that they were with were the only guards. Carl looked at his father which in turn gave him a nervous look.

"Please…eat now. It is the request of our leader" One of the guards said

"It looks like it came out of the garbage bin" Rosita said pointing on the food.

"Do not worry, this is edible, it will give you strength"

"Just what are you people up to?!" Daryl said

"In time you will understand. Sir Gareth seems pleased with you and wishes for you to be alive"

"I'd rather have you guys unified with us" One guard said with a creepy smile.

Somehow, that smile made him scared and Carl thought on what these people mean about being unified.

"Unified? What the hell is that?!" Glenn said

"Oh it's the process of—wait, isn't there are boy here with you?"

With that, Carl appeared in front of the guard and was obviously caught off guard by the boy. Carl squeezed the trigger and hoped that it would work. With the trigger fully squeezed, a bang was made and the guard that stood in front of him, had a wound on is heart and fell on the floor along with the mush that he carried. Without hesitation, Daryl went straight for the second guard. The guard struggled but eventually, Daryl snapped it's neck. The third guard tried to grab his gun but Rick was quick to knock the guard on the floor. Rick picked up the gun that fell from the guard and shot him.

All of them looked at each other.

"What are we waiting for? Let's run!" Carl said

With that they ran from the container and into freedom.

"Got to hand it to you little guy, you did good" Daryl said

"I learned from my dad" Carl said proudly. Which earned him a proud look from his dad. They got past another wide space when they heard danger.

"OVER THERE!"

From their side, a lot of guards appeared on swarms. It looked like that their freedom is going to be short lived.

"Where the hell did they come from?!" Tyreese said

"Must have heard the gunshots. What now?!" Bob said

"…..I'll distract them, you guys run" Glen said

"What?! No! I won't leave you!" Maggie said

"She's right. You're mad if you're thinking that" Michonne said

"I'll be okay…I promise"

"….if your staying, then so will I" Maggie said

"Go with them Maggie" Glenn said

"We're in this together. We did things together and I'm not going to pass on this" Maggie said while giving Glenn a serious stare

"…okay…you win…" Glenn said as he hugged Magie

"You two gonna stay? I'll fight" Bob said

"I'll stay too" Sasha said

"No! We got to get out of here!" Tyreese said

"This is my chance to do smeting useful Tyreese. I'm a grown up woman now and not just some kid. I have them so don't worry"

Tyreese stared at his sister for a while and looked Rick in the eye

"Rick..tell the kids that I'm fighting for them" Tyreese said

Rick only gave him a nod and knew what it meant. He was staying. Carl looked at the three new comers and Abraham and Rosita nodded at each other.

"You'll need some fire power. Even if we don't have weapons, we can do this" Abraham said

"Besides we faced a lot of shit before. Kid, you have a lot of spunk. You and the rest do me a favor will you?" Rosita said

"What is it?" Carl asked

"Eugene is the key to everything that's happening. Keep him safe

"W-w-wait…I can't leave you guys" Eugene said

"Oh please, we faced more tougher shit than this" Rosita replied as she gave Eugene a smile

Eugene fell silent and uttered a goodluck to them.

"Guys, please take Tara as well. She could help you guys" Glenn said

"What?!" Tara said

"…..Just go" Glenn replied with a smile

Tara was taken aback but uttered a good luck to them.

"Be careful guys, follow us when you're done" Rick said

Those who were staying nodded at them and Carl couldn't help but get sad on what they were about to do.

"Don't die.." Was all Carl could utter and they were off.

It was now him, his father, Michonne, Daryl, Tara, and Eugene now. Carl looked back and watched as the guys ran in the guards direction, ready to distract them.

They ran and were finding an exit when two guards spot them.

"HOLD IT!" One guard said

They stopped and Carl thought that all their efforts were now in vain. But suddenly, the other guard suddenly fell to the ground and that surprised the other guard then he too fell down. All of them went closer and saw that the two guards had gunshot wounds in their heads.

"If they're gunshot wounds…why didn't we hear any gunshot?" Tara said

Cal then heard someone panting and it sounded like it belonged to a girl. Carl looked beyond and saw a girl holding a gun with a silencer and had short, blonde hair. Carl had a smile on her face and was glad that he saw her.

"Funny how I ran on you guys" Jamie said smiling to them while panting

"You have no idea how glad to see you" Carl said

**Author's note: Yay Jamie saved the day but Lizzie is still in trouble and what happened to her is going to be on the next chapter. So hope you guys enjoy =)**


	22. The great one

**CARL:**

Now seeing Jamie in terminus was a sight to behold. Carl remembered that she stayed behind back at the camp.

"I see you guys are having trouble" Jamie said with a smirk

"Yeah we're kind of in a little trouble but what are you doing here?" Carl said

"Isn't it obvious, looking for you. You guys were having a long time to come back and I and Lizzie decided to take action and do a search but I we saw that it became a search and rescue" Jamie said

"Lizzie's here? Where is she?" Carl asked

Jamie had a sad expression on her face and Carl knew well that it wasn't good news

"What happened to her?" Carl asked

"We were following this guy named Gareth to get the key to your container and get you guys out but then he took it with him. When we followed him, there were a lot of people who were being led to some kind of altar room then Lizzie saw a girl and she called her Beth then she wanted to rescue her and so we tried to but Lizzie got captured…and she signaled me to run…..I'm sorry…" Jamie said with tears in her eyes.

Michonne approached Jamie and embraced her, a way to comfort the girl.

"I wished I could have done something…..if it wasn't for the great number of people inside…." Jamie cried

"You wanted to help but there was nothing we could do….." Michonne said

"I'm sorry….especially to you Carl…"

"It wasn't your fault….she did what she feels what's right and it was a wise move to listen to her…" Carl said

"We have to get her! Please you guys have to help her!" Jamie cried

"We could but…..we're in a disadvantage of numbers…" Rick said

"Dad, please! We have to help Lizzie. She's still alive! I can feel it!" Carl said

Carl somehow had that weird intuition when it comes to Lizzie. Like a feeling in his gut that was always right and right now, its telling him to help his beloved. Rick looked Carl deep in the eyes and looked around to the others for some advice.

"Rick, we don't let go of our own…." Michonne said

Daryl approached Rick and touched his shoulder

"She said that Lizzie saw Beth there. I feel responsible for her. If she is here, I wan to correct my mistake" Daryl said

Carl looked at Tara and Eugene. They also looked at each other and nodded.

"It's dangerous….but hey, it's dangerous everyday" Tara said

"My research might be inside there. We have to take risks" Eugene said

"Well….alright. We'll go. Unlike the others who willingly stayed behind to let us escape, Lizzie and Beth didn't have a choice" Rick said

"Then why are we still standing here, waiting to be captured? Let's go!" Carl said

Everyone ran, Jamie leading the way to where Lizzie got captured.

"Don't worry Lizzie…I'm coming. Please stay alive" Carl thought.

They entered back in the building where Jamie came out from. While on their way, Carl and the others introduced Tara and Eugene to Jamie.

"How can I be sure these two could be trusted? You guys just them" Jamie said

"The people we were with them stayed behind with our people to help us escape…." Michonne said

"It was a sacrifice we all didn't want. I don't want to see them die….hope they make it" Tara said

"And what about the guy with a mullet?" Jamie said

"He knows how all the walker outbreak came to be and has an idea for a cure" Carl said

"Say what?! No way…"

"Yes it is…He said his research might be inside here" Rick said

"I know it's hard to believe…but I promise…I'll show you how this all started" Eugene said

They kept running out in the hallways, evading every person inside. Carl cursed under his breath that the only weapon they had is Jamie's gun and his small gun that could virtually only fire when he's really close to a target.

"Remind me again why I don't get to shoot anyone?" Jamie asked

"We need the ammo plus, it's not like you could take them on" Carl said

Jamie gave Carl a snob look. That kind of look reminded him of Lizzie and tha made him get even more motivated to get her back.

They kept running but Carl stopped on his feet when he noticed a double door that was half opened.

"Carl, we have to go now!" Rick said

"Wait just a minute dad…." Carl said as he approached the door slowly

"Don't be an idiot Carl. You don't know what's in there" Michonne said

Carl slowly approached the door and opened it, taking a peek first. What Carl saw really amazed him.

"Guys…..take a look at this….." Carl said

"Is it cleared?" Daryl asked

Yeah no one's here but check it out…"

Carl and the others entered the room and inside were shelves that were high by five feet and were packed with lots of stuff.

"What is this…." Tara said

"I think this is where they store all the items they take from their prisoners" Rick said

"How can you tell that?" Mihonne said

"The items aren't organized and look, there's some kids stuff here as well"

Carl saw the kids stuff as well. Some stuffed dolls and animals and children's clothes. Carl could tell by these items that Gareth and his men don't even spare the children but one thing that confused him is that why are they being kept prisoners.

"Hey Jamie…you said you and Lizzie found some people being rallied up in some kind of room right?"

"Yeah….lots of them. We saw that room before we followed the crowd and…..we saw something gross" Jamie said

"Gross? Jamie….what did the two of you actually saw there?" Carl asked

If these people were rallying all of the people, they must have some plans for them and hearing the word gross made it all confusing.

"They….they were…..all in there when we took a peek the first time we saw that horrible room and….."

"Go on Jamie…" Carl said

"They were living people but…..they were eating a living human. I swear that's what I saw" Jamie answered

All of them stood in silence. The dead eating live humans is a normal day to day basis for all of them but living humans eating fellow living humans is a rare and frightening sight. Carl took a look at the faces of his group. Fear and shock are apparent in their expressions and looking at Jamie, it was clear that she wanted to forget what she saw.

"Jamie…..are you sure what you saw? Maybe they're just…fresh walkers—" Rick said but was cut off by Jamie

"I know what I saw Mr. Grimes! They were living people!"

Rick looked at them and gave them a worried expression.

"Gareth….these people….they're practicing cannibalism…." Daryl said

"But why resort to that? Is it because they're running out of food here?!" Michonne said

"It's a possibility but….I feel that there's another reason for it…" Eugene said

"When those people talked about eating them, they mentioned the word unify over and over again and they act as if they were some kind of cult" Jamie added

"If they plan to eat those people then…..oh God we have to get Lizzie and Beth!" Carl said

"But son, we don't have enough firepower to take all of them. How can we be sure we can save them?" Rick said

Carl hated to admit it but his father was right. They didn't have enough weapons t take out an entire army.

"There must be a way…." Carl said

Carl took a glance to the right and saw some familiar items. In his right, was a crossbow that had green rear tip arrows and a long sword that was curved on the end: a katana. Carl smiled as he took out the sword and crossbow and gave it to their respective owners.

"Never thought I'd get this back" Daryl said with a smile plastered in his face.

"Now we can deal with those fuckers" Michonne said as she sheaths her sword

There were some items left and all of them belonged to them. Rick got his backup gun back. Tara and Eugene got their respective guns back and Carl was impressed as how Eugene carried an M-16 rifle with him.

"Nice weapon…" Carl said in awe

"The perks of having soldiers as your companions kid" Eugene said with a smirk

Carl was glad to have his regular gun back. It was like having one part of his body taken from him and then got it back and reattached to him. He checked his ammo and saw that it was still full. They grabbed the things that likely belonged to the ones that stayed behind and got ready to head off to where Lizzie and Beth were.

"Lizzie….I'm coming…stay alive for me…."

**LIZZIE:**

Back in the days, Lizzie always liked to play hide and seek with her friends and not even once did she ever get caught and she was nicknamed the queen of hiding and the sneak master. Now, she couldn't use those nicknames anymore and her streak has been broken. She was distraught at the fact that she was caught. She was tied up in the wrists and her feet. The lucky part about all of it is that they didn't take her weapons with her, probably because they taught she was a helpless little girl. But her weapons are useless for now because of her bound hands. One thing that she can also considers lucky is that she was now beside Beth.

"Lizzie…..you're here…I could hug you if my hands weren't tide up at the moment.." Beth smiled weakly.

"Me too Beth but…..you look terrible.." Lizzie said

Beth was in a bad shape. She had bruises on her body and her clothes and hair are all messy.

"It's nothing…..I've been worse" Beth said with a smile

"You can still smile despite what happened to you?" Lizzie said

"Of course…because there's no reason to lose hope"

"How did you get here? Hae you seen the others here?"

"The others? They're alive?"

"Yeah but I can't say about the others…..all we have is me, Rick, Carl, Tyreese, Michonne, Carol, Daryl, Judith and friends of mine that I met on the way"

"Daryl's alive? Thank goodness…last time I saw him he was being swarmed by walkers…..and thank goodness that Judith's also safe….I can rest easy…"

"But we still didn't find Maggie, Glenn, and all the others….I think they might be dead…."

Upon those words, Beth had a frown plastered on her face. Lizzie felt stupid because her sister, Maggie is among those people who she thought was dead

"No Beth…I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay Lizzie….if they didn't survive the attack then there's nothing we can do about it…all we have now is to move on.."

Lizzie and Mika admired Beth. She was cheerful and always had smile on her face despite everything going to hellhole. She was very kind, even more kind than Carol. Lizzie scooted closer to Beth and held her hand despite being bound by ropes.

"Well well….looks like you guys know each other…" Gareth said as he approached them. Lizzie couldn't help but sneer at the man who somehow had a smug look on his face

"For a sweet little girl, you have a scary sneer…." Gareth said a she got into Lizie's eye level

"I'm not so little when I get out of these ropes somehow.." Lizzie growled

"I doubt that sweety. Those ropes look tight"

Lizzie could feel that the ropes were really tight and she could also feel that the ropes were digging in her skin. She hated being so helpless

"Don't struggle….you'll damage yourself. We don't want unify you with us with some scratches" Mary said with her grin that made her shiver

"I've been hearing that unify thing from the start that I got here….what the heck does unify mean?!" Lizzie demanded, careful no to hint that she had Jamie with her

"Well….since you're going to be unified…..what do you think Gareth?" Mary said

"I guess we could reveal our…..humble community. Besides, an innocent girl has the right to know when she asks questions…" Gareth said with a creepy smile.

Lizzie was getting irritated by her being called innocent. It made her look weak and she wished she could slaughter them but it as their domain and there was nothing else she could do but watch, complain, and listen.

"What are you people exactly?! I saw that you guys were eating peple….Living people! What the fuck is on your minds?!" Lizzie said

"Eating people alive?! What's going on?!" Beth said, fear coming to her

"We do not consider what we do as eating people alive or cannibalism for short. That is what we refer to as unification" Gareth said

"Now you made it more confusing…just explain what you guys are!"

"For a little girl, you have a loud and dirty mouth" Mary said, annoyed at Lizzie

"Mary…relax. We are terminus. We are a community that follows the will of the great one"

"Great one? Community? It's like you guys are a huge cult…" Lizzie spat

"Some people say that but we do not consider ourselves that. Just as I said, we are a community. The great one has shined his blessing upon us and has chosen us to be the ones to repopulate the planet and end the plague of the skin eaters. When we get stronger, the more the skin eaters fear us and get destroyed…such is the harmony that we face"

"That still doesn't explain my question as to why you eat live people? And how can these people believe you?!"

"We are the original numbers and we do not add in numbers for those who were not chosen by the great one are not worthy to join us. It will always be us first but the great one assigned us to have those not chosen to be unified to our bodies. By unifying them or in your term, eating them, they become one with us and we acquire every strength and skill they have and it will be their only way to have the great one's salvation.

Now this freaked Lizzie out. What Gareth and terminus believed is beyond twisted and maybe even beyond saving. Their belief was just to absurd and she could feel that she was getting afraid and she felt that she was starting to panic.

"Well…..enough of this. The feast must begin now. Do not worry. Since I'm fond of you two, we will unify you last…" Gareth said

"You guys are crazy! You actually believe in this crap?!" Lizzie said and it merited a hard slap from Mary.

Lizzie and Beth watch Gareth go to the center of the room. The lights that came from the candles on the floor gave Gareth an eerie image.

"My dear brethren…the great one has blessed us with a great feast for us to become stronger….our salvation is drawing near…let us give thanks"

Lizzie looked over at every people at the scene. The ones that are tied up were starting to get scared. The people of terminus prayed in some random language and she could see madness in their eyes. Enough proof that they are beyond stable.

"Now…LET US FEAST!"

That sentence from Gareth started a madness that all happened so fast. She saw the terminus people go rush to the prisoners, different kinds of sharp objects in their hands then the next thing she knew, there was a rain of blood inside the room. She could see every blood gushing out of the unfortunate victims. She could hear cries for help and shrieks of joy. She could see people munching on the meat and bones of humans, like they were walkers themselves.

"I could feel myself get stronger!"

"Thank you great one!"

"All hail the great one!"

Now Lizzie was downright scared now but she didn't want to show it. She promised herself to become strong and she is doing it.

"No! Stop it!" Beth cried, her hands on her ears and eyes closed shut. Clearly Beth has had enough of this madness

Everyone was now dead and they were the only prisoners now. The terminus people looked at them with hungry, mad eyes like a lion stalking it's prey.

"Those two look very good to unify…"

"I want the one with the curls!"

"Give me the kid!"

They rushed Lizzie and Beth with shrieks of delight. With nothing left to do….Lizzie closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. Lizzie expected to hear their flesh tearing and she and Beth crying but they heard a totally different sound. A sound that meant a lifesaver or a death sentence: A gunshot. Not just any gunshot but a rapid gunshot. Lizzie opened her eyes and saw that the many cannibals were now down to one but he was in front of her. Te man looked confused as to why his fellow cannibals are down.

"…..MORE FOR ME!" The man said

Lizzie shrieked in fear but her image of the man was blocked by a man, just a few meters taller than her. She saw the man's hand lift up and fire the gun that was being held by that hand and dealt a clear shot in the head. Lizzie tried to process it all what had happened. Lizzie could now see that her saior is not a man but a boy and she was glad to see the image of the boy. The boy had his back on her but the sheriff's hat on his head is enough proof to who he was.

"NO one touches her…." The declaration of Carl

**Author's note: Well here it is and the weird cannibalistic antics of terminus has finally been revealed. I pictured terminus lie that because a zombie apocalypse could affect a person's mind in a severe way. Anyway, enjoy guys =)**


	23. Under control

**Lizzie:**

The strong and powerful façade of Carl really makes Lizzie so weak yet allured. It was like being with him made her strong and at the same time, safe and now, she was safer than ever. Carl stood in front of her. Holding his gun firmly like he's ready to have a killing spree.

"Carl….you're here…." Lizzie said

"Stay away from her!" Carl said, looking at Gareth and the terminus people with eyes of hatred.

"Well kid…..looks like someone's playing with a gun. Put it down now…it's not a toy" Gareth said while flashing Carl a creepy smile. Gareth signaled some men to get Carl but Carl was quick. So quick that all Lizzie could comprehend that she heard a gunshot and Carl was just fast and the next thing she knew, Carl have took out every man that was coming for them. Carl approached Lizzie and made haste to free her bindings. Lizzie stood up and looked at Carl. She missed him so much and she felt like she wanted to kiss him. Carl was safe. She was safe.

"Thank you Carl.." Lizzie said as she hugged Carl

"Never do something stupid like that again…" Carl said as he hugged Lizzie back

"Well you do it everyday…"

"Ha-Ha"

Lizzie saw from her peripheral vision that Daryl was freeing Beth and once that was done, Beth hugged Daryl tight and so did Daryl. What connection they shared when they were together was beyond her. Lizzie held Carl tight. Lizzie looked past him and saw that a man with a rifle was aiming at her beloved Carl. Carl saw Lizzie's expression and quickly turned around but the way he reacted was too late and Carl, turning to face the man, would mean that he will be a direct target. Lizzie couldn't live without him nor even think of losing Carl. She had to act fast. Lizzie went for her gun. Carl turning around had an advantage to her. It was a distraction for the man and he only had his eyes for Carl but not for her. Lizzie locked her sight on the man and without hesitation, pulled the trigger. A loud bang roared through the whole room and the bullet pierced the man's heart. The man had a blank look on his face and then fell down, not even knowing his own killer.

"I hope you rot even further in hell….." Lizzie muttered

"Lizzie….that was amazing…you saved me…." Carl said

"Guess I'm as good as you now huh?" Lizzie said

"Not even close…." Carl said

Lizzie couldn't really believe it either. She looked at the man that tried to kill Carl but that was it. She felt her hand grabbing the gun at her side and shooting it but Lizzie found it strange because it was like she was doing nothing but she saw everything she's done. It was like someone was in control of her. Lizzie brushed it off as she hugged Carl once again, afraid of losing him forever. She was enjoying the moment when Gareth interrupted them.

"Well…you seemed like kids but you act like you're teens from a cliché love story. Pretty young for that don't you think?"

Lizzie was starting to stop getting irritated to Gareth but she was now starting to hate him. Gareth made a hand signal for the men inside the room and immediately, they made a human barrier around Gareth and they were armed with heavy artillery.

"Now…shoot!"

All men aimed their guns at them and they were trapped. This was their end and Carl's little rescue mission with Daryl ended in a total failure but that wouldn't be the case for them.

"From above, loud and fast gunshot rained and luckily for Lizzie and the others, they were being rained down Gareth's men. Many of them were shot and killed but some scrambled away and got out to safety.

"Gareth got away..should we follow 'em" Lizzie said

"It's pointless anyway. We'll die if we follow" Carl said

Lizzie agreed on Carl's statement for Gareth might have a lot of his men rallied beside him by now. Lizzie looked up at the walkway and saw their saviors coming down from the stairs. It was Rick, Michonne, and two other people that she didn't knew but she was surprised to see Jamie, who she thought left the moment she was caught. Like a kid on Christmas, she ran to her friend and jump hugged her out of happiness.

"I thought you were a goner" Jamie said

"I'm strong. They won't scare me off" Lizzie said, glad that Jamie was afe and sound and reinforcements.

"Well, looks like we got here on time" Rick said

"Yah but Carl did all tha work…" Daryl said

"He's the one man army Mr. Grimes and he was so strong too" Lizzie said

She looked at her beloved and looked upon him like a knight in shining armor and her a damsel in distress. She wanted to be strong despite being a child but there were times she just wanted to be a child. While looking at Carl, she was having feelings that were strange to her. Feelings of some kind of serenity and longing for Carl. She was too young but she knew about these feelings because of hearing it from the older kids back in school.

"Lizzie….I know that look. You're still a kid" Michonne said

"You guys….are alive….is…Maggie alive?" Beth said, happy to see everyone else

"She's alive along with a few hours but…..there was a problem…we'll explain later on what happened but we have to get out of here now and fix you up" Rick said

"I'll carry her…" Daryl said

Daryl carried Beth on his back so that he could fight at the same time when the time calls it. After Beth as sorted, they set off for exit to terminus.

Lizzie asked about the two person that were new to her and Carl introduced them as Eugene and Tara Lizzie had doubts whether they were to be trusted but Carl assured them that they were trustworthy. The road to freedom was not easy because of the armed men that were firing at them, a sign that Gareth had already alerted every single one of his people. They utilized their skills in weapons. Jamie was at it again with her martial arts and she found out that despite being small, she was capable of breaking a person's neck. Lizzie took a mental note to tell Jamie to teach her how to do it. Michonne was at her usual killing spree with her sword, as well as Daryl with his crossbow. It was amazing how Daryl could carry Beth and shoot at the same time. Rick and Carl were fighting side by side and a that sight, she could now see how Carl got his skills. The new guys, Eugene and Tara were very good as well, especially Tara, who was a good shooter. Eugene on the other hand, holds a gun like it was from the ones you play in a video arcade. Lizzie shot with her gun and sliced with her knife. The adrenaline she was feeling was getting on her. It gave her that rush she felt long ago and she enjoyed it. There was bloodshed everywhere they pass and most of them were caused by her and she loved it. They reached the space with the fences sticking out: an escape route. There were guards in front but with some swift shots with their rifles, they were shot fast. Lizzie and Carl were far behind and they were fending off everyone following them.

"We're gonna make it Carl…" Lizzie said

She was so happy that tey were getting out of the dreaded place that they thought was a sanctuary but she heard a bang from a gun and the next thing she heard, Carl screamed in pain. Lizzie stopped dead on her feet and looked on Carl. He was on his back and writhing in pain, clutching his ankle. A bullet hit it and it looked like it was going to be hard for Carl to run. The men started to come towards them but Lizzie just aimed and went on a killing spree to get rid of them. When every threat was gone, she looked at Carl and came close to him

"Oh my gosh…can you make it.?" Lizzie asked

"Leave me Lizzie…..run and get out of here…" Carl said, in between grunts.

"I can't leave you here!"

"I'll be fine…"

"Liar! This is like on those tv shows back then!"

Carl kept telling Lizzie to run but she wouldn't. Lizzie can't leave Carl but she wanted to get out of here with Carl.

"How can I help you…" Lizzie muttered weakly

"_Why not make him turn…?"_

Lizzie heard it again. It was the voice she was hearing a long time ago, the voice that told her to enjoy every bloodshed she had a chance to make. She didn't heard it for a while until now but Lizzie felt that the voice was more sinister and the voice sounded like her

"_When you make him turn, he'll be fine…..he won't have to suffer again….you don't want him to see him that way right?"_

"Well…no I don't…"

"_Then you know what to do….."_

Lizzie agreed with the voice in her head. Lizzie thought it was for the best and it will make them last forever.

"After all this…maybe I'll make myself change…"

Lizzie crouched down near Carl. Slowly, she held the handle of her knife tight from her back. She could pull it anytime but she felt that she didn't want to do it and felt tears in her eyes. For her, changing Carl was for the best but she couldn't do it but slowly, she was pulling it out and she felt that relaxed feeling she felt when she shot the man back at the altar room. She felt like she was being controlled and now, Lizzie was starting to take the life of Carl

**Author's note: First of all, I'm sorry for the poor dialogues. I know how it's not that good but I 'm trying to improve it but thank you for the praises, really appreciate them. I am entering that phase where I'm getting busy and I could only write short chapters but I will continue this. I'm thinking of doing a time skip soon. Anyone agree with me? =))**


	24. Heartbeat

**Lizzie:**

"Carl…..I'm sorry…."

Lizzie held her knife tight behind her back. She looked at Carl. He was still wrenching in the wound in his foot that was hit by a bullet. She hated seeing anyone in pain, even the smallest kinds of pain ever known. She wanted to end the pain of those suffering it. It was her mindset even when she was a little girl. Lizzie tried many ways back then to ease the pain of all the people she loved but easing the pain wasn't enough for her, she wanted to disappear completely. She didn't find way to get rid of the pain but since everything went to hell, it all changed. With people becoming walkers, they no longer experience pain and that made Lizzie happy. Sure it involved killing but it was a price to pay for getting rid of pain.

Carl was in pain and it hurts her so bad. Her voice keeps telling her to do it and end Carl's misery. She agreed with it and sets to get over with it. She wanted to rip the knife from her back and pierce it into Carl but something was stopping her. She pulled it even harder but it was like someone was grabbing her arm to prevent it from getting free.

"_What are you doing? Do it!"_

Every time she tries to pull it, it just won't budge, like a part of her didn't want to do it. It was true, somehow she doesn't want to go through this but she couldn't stand seeing Carl suffer but Lizzie knew that Carl would change and wouldn't be the same anymore and she didn't want that either. Because of her indecisiveness, she didn't notice the guard beside her that was about to get her. The guard reached for her and when Lizzie looked, shock was the only thing her face showed. The guard was grabbing for her when suddenly, his eyes opened even wide and had a blank look on his face. Lizzie saw that the guard had blood on his left chest and a sharp, metal object was sticking out of it. The object went back to the wound and the guard fell on the floor, lifeless. She could now see that the metal object was actually the end of a sword, which was now bloody. Lizzie looked up and saw a determined Michonne in front of them.

"What are you two doing-"

"Carl got shot…..I didn't knew what to do and I just….."

"It's okay, let's help Carl up"

Michonne helped Carl up on his feet and carried him bridal style, pain still visible in his face.

"Is he gonna be fine?" Lizzie asked

"He's a strong kid…he'll live. Let's get out of this hellhole"

They ran for the fence, which was now cleared. The others were already at the other side. Rick saw them and quickly reacted on his son's condition

"What happened to him?!" Rick said frantically

"He got shot in the foot Mr. Grimes…" Lizzie said

"Without a moment to lose, Rick climbed to the top of the fence and Michonne reached Carl to his father, careful not to hit the shot foot in the fence. After Carl was brought up, Michonne picked Lizzie up and climbed up the fences to the other side along with Michonne and without looking back, they made their way out.

Lizzie and Jamie led the way to the camp that they stayed in. When they reached it, Lizzie saw Kiana, Rose, and Carol in front of the doorway of the abandoned structure. She could see worry in their eyes and it only meant one thing, that they were starting to worry as well and Carol found out about their little trip to terminus. When they reached the front, Kiana and Rose rushed to them and hugged Lizzie and Jamie tight. In retrospect, Lizzie was glad that she could still be able to be with them.

"We were starting to worry you guys! What took you so long?! Kiana said

"We ran into some problems….." Lizzie said

"Please…don't ever leave again…" Rose said with tears in her eyes

"We promise…" Lizzie and Jamie said in unison

Lizzie was approached by Carol who in turn gave them a huge embrace. It felt good to see her mother figure again.

"What made you think to go on your own ways?! You knew how dangerous it can be!" Carol said

"I'm sorry…but we were worried because they were taking too long so…."

"You don't have t be sorry for anything Lizzie..but we do have a situation" Rick said as he held the writhing Carl in his hands

Upon looking at Carl, they immediately took action. They took Carl inside and laid him down on a mat. Lizzie and the other kids were told to stay in another section of the building while they do something about Carl. Lizzie protested at first for wanting to be with Carl in there and she didn't care if there was a lot of blood. She has seen more than a blood flow from a gunshot. Carol however, said that it wasn't because of the blood but by the fact that Carol didn't want Lizzie to see Carl in pain even more when they take out the bullet. She eventually gave in and waited for the procedure to end.

"It will be okay…he's strong…" Kiana said

"I know he is….he's strong like me.." Lizzie said

A part of her felt like it was her fault that Carl got shot. Even if the wound was in the foot, he still got the wound because Carl tried to protect her. Her thoughts were interrupted when She heard Carl's scream of pain. Each scream made her cringe. The other kids noticed this and stayed closer to Lizzie, Rose holding Lizzie's hand. After an hour, Carol came out with Beth with bloodied towels and announced that Carl is now okay and is safe from harm.

"Can I go see him?" Lizzie asked

"It's okay to see him….but take the kids with you and he's sleeping so don't disturb him" Carol told her sternly

Lizzie gave a nod and her and the rest of the kids entered to the room. Carl laid in the mat and unlike before, he was now peaceful and was having a very good sleep. Lizzie approached Carl while the others kept a distance, respecting what bond Lizzie and Carl had with each other. Lizzie sat down close to Carl and observed him. His foot has now been bandaged and he was with new clothes now, his sheriff hat beside him. Carl was sleeping like a baby, as if he would wake up in a world that was never a place claimed by walkers. Lizzie held Carl's hand and held it close and pressed it beside her ear. Mika taught her about this to hear a person's heartbeat. Lizzie remembered doing it with Mika and Mika would say that when a person's heartbeat is somewhat weird in your ears, it means that that person was special to you. When she listened to Mika's heartbeat back then, it was weird yet pleasant and she knew that Mika was very special to her. She listened to Carl's heartbeat. It was a strange beat yet Lizzie felt at peace with hearing it. This reassured her that Carl was not only alive, but was special as well.

"I'm glad your still here…."

**CAROL:**

Carol was in a panic when she found out from Kiana and Rose that Lizzie and Jamie went to terminus. It was a dangerous thing to do but at least she was glad that they were safe and they brought with them the others back although Tyreese was missing and they had two new comers but one thing she was glad as well was that Beth had been found. Rick and the others explained to Carol what terminus really is, who the two new ones are, which were Eugene and Tara, the strange behavior of the people there, the potential hope Eugene holds and the others that were still inside terminus to bring them some time. Carol however, did have thoughts about Lizzie bringing Jamie with her to kill her just like she did to Mika and make another point to her. If that happened again, Carol didn't know what to do.

'So terminus was a ruse after all? I knew it was too good to be true" Carol said

"Yeah the others are still there and….we don't know if they made it…" Rick said

"They're strong. They'll make it…" Daryl said

"They had too! Maggie is still there and I know they can make it!" Beth said

"I'm worried about how many those people are. Chances are…..they might ot made it.." Michonne said

"I don't believe that they'll kill them easily. Remember, they said they were keeping us alive for a reason and I'm sure they'll keep them intact Eugene said

"They might make them hostages…" Tara said

"Then what do we do now?" Michonne asked

"We leave?" Eugene said

"No! They're our people. We don't leave our people behind…" Beth said

"Beth's right. They're family and we need to stick together. We have to get them out of there" Carol said

"How do you suppose we do that?" Eugene asked

"I have an idea but…..I need to think it through. Tommorow morning, I'll tell you what's the plan when it's put together. For now, let's get some rest" Rick said

Carol agreed with Rick and so did everyone else and they made way for rest. Carol still stood still, thinking about how everyone back at terminus was doing, how long were they safe in they're place.

"Hey, you 'kay?" Daryl said from Carol's side

"Yeah I'm alright. Just thinking some things…." Carol said

"Go get some rest. Ya did a lot…"

"Speak for yourself. You were the one having a hard time in terminus"

"Nah. You did too. Yu were thinking too much while we were away. That makes you tired"

It was amazing for Carol how Daryl knew her so well.

"Okay…I'll rest now, let's go back Daryl…"

They made their way back to their camp. It wasn't a quite walk because of Daryl

"What were ya thinking?" Daryl said

"It's nothing" Carol said

"Carol….."

"Okay..you got me. Before you guys came here, I was getting worried for you guys and for the two girls. When you arrived, I thought that I was going to be relieved when you guys came back but…..it was still there…"

"We'll get them out there and were going to leave as far away from those people as possible"

Carol was really at peace when she was with Daryl. She was feeling something strange when he was near. Carol thought that she was going in love with him but she wasn't really ready for another relationship or another marriage for that matter.

"That Eugene…..he said that he knew a way to stop the walkers once and for all.."

"Yah. He said that to us. What' you thinking Carol?"

"When he told us that and I look at him, I can't help but feel suspicious…"

"What? Like he lied to us?"

"No but…something's not right.."

She was suspicious on how Eugene explained his story and theory for the walker problem. Aside that his appearance didn't look like he was a scientist, but something about him was just to absurd for her. Carol brushed it off in her mind and kept walking back to camp. She didn't have permission to judge people who were at least nice to them but for Carol, when the time that Eugene was proved lying and was not to be trusted, she will have to take action. She will do anything it takes to ensure their group's safety.

**Author's note: Yeah it took so long so I apologize for that. I'm going to have a time skip for the next chapter but after some certain events =)**


	25. Wounded

**CARL:**

Carl felt cold and weak. He tried to move his body but he can't seem to do it. He tried to control his body by piece. He tried to turn his head, raise his hand, curl his toes, and even lift himself up but he just couldn't seem to do it. Carl was having signs of panic but he knows that panic is not a good idea on his situation. He tried to calm down, just like he does when in trouble. As a child he grew with panic in is being and that made him running away from danger but his experiences made him calm and that made him learn how to fight danger despite he was very young. He calmed himself down and tried to feel every part of his body. He felt every part of his body was numb except for one part, his eyes. He could feel his eyelids can be moved and the force of his eyeballs touching the eyelids. Slowly, Carl opened his eyes and was shocked to see what was in his surroundings. He was right back at the altar room of terminus. Then Carl heard a voice of a girl, giggling somewhere. He wanted to speak and ask who it was but his mouth felt like it was glued together and can't even do a single movement to it. He heard the giggle again but this time, it was like he heard like it was mixed with insanity. The giggle became louder until it became a laugh so odd that it was maniacal. The laughter was near him now and a face appeared above Carl. It was that of a girl that had ash brown hair and had alluring green eyes. Upon closer look, it was Lizzie's face. But Carl was sensing something wrong. Lizzie had a twisted look in her face, a smile that gave Carl the chills, and her eyes were filled with madness that had a mix of malice to it. Lizzie started to laugh and Carl realized that she was the one giggling and laughing. Carl wanted to ask help from Lizzie but his ut told him that she was not a good source of help in his situation. Then Lizzie pulled out a knife from behind her. The knife had rust and bloodstains. Lizzie raised up her knife, pointing it to Carl's heart. Lizzie then kept on laughing and she looked like she was insane. Carl tried to save himself and he tried to speak and tell her to stop but his body couldn't budge. Lizzie raised her knife higher, reading it to plunge the young sheriff's heart. Carl couldn't do anything, even screaming and calling for help was no use. With one scary laugh to be heard and one quick stab in his left chest to finally get him

"Carl? Carl?! Wake up! Come on!"

Carl shot up in a seated position. He was breathing hard on he felt tired. Carl looked around and saw that he was in a completely different place. Carl felt a hand touch his wrist and found that it was Lizzie.

"What happened Carl? You were screaming and tossing around…..I think you had a nightmare" Lizzie asked

"I think it was a nightmare…." Carl said slowly

"What happened there? You can tell me right?"

Carl was glad that it was all a dream but still, he felt uneasy with Lizzie after he had that dream. It was Lizzie's face but the presence is that of a demon.

"I just….had a dream that I was being eaten by walkers…."

Lizzie looked at him oddly but hugged him tightly. Carl wants to be 100% honest with Lizzie but he didn't want to mention his nightmare to her. It involved her and it was in a horrible picture. Carl knew that Lizzie would somehow freak out if he told her and knowing her, freaking out is no for Lizzie.

"Please don't go away like that Carl…"

"I won't…I'm still here"

"Last night I thought you were a goner"

"It's just a leg wound…"

"But still….any wound can kill you at this time…"

Lizzie was right. There is no mercy in this world, not since everything started. He held her close to him and et her head rest in his chest. He knew some degree about how love feels but that was just it. He was just too young at this time and maybe when they grow older, he'll understand love's true colors and he wants to do it with Lizzie.

Carl heard footsteps coming from the doorway and out came Kiana and Rose with some medical supplies and a basin of water.

"Hey, how come only Lizzie gets a hug? I want a hug too" Rose said with a pout.

"Now Rose, they're enjoying each other's company" Kiana said with a smile

Carl and Lizzie blushed and realized that they were indeed very close to each other but Kiana is one of the few who knew of him and Lizzie's relationship but she isn't a gossip like most girls are and he appreciates that. For him, Michonne is the only adult who should know about their relationship. Kiana and Rose were there to treat Carl's leg wound. Lizzie parted with Carl and the sisters did what they had to do. When they applied medicine, Carl winced at the sting he felt. Lizzie had a worried expression in her face but Carl smiled at her, a reassurance that he was okay. Carl didn't remember that Kiana and Rose were very good at handling in terms of medical stuff. They said that Carol was the one who taught them how. It was a fact that Carol was good with medical stuff even though she wasn't a doctor. She was second to the skills of Herschel. After they treated his wound, Kiana and Rose made they're way out, having playful smiles on their places that Carl couldn't pick up what it meant.

"Do they always smile like that?" Carl asked

"No idea" Lizzie said in agreement.

Carl looked at Lizzie. She was truly beautiful. What Carl liked the most was her eyes. The alluring, green eyes that when he sees, he just felt at peace. He remembered when he first saw them. They were marvelous to look at and they were a perfect fit for Lizzie's beautiful face.

"What are you looking at?" Lizzie asked

"What?"

"You have that goofy look on your face again" Lizzie said with a soft laugh

"Oh…um…I just find you uh…"

"Find me what?"

"Beautiful…"

Carl saw Lizzie blush and it made him smile. She was cute when she blushes.

"Um….wanna go for some fresh air?" Lizzie said shyly

Carl nodded. Carl carefully stood up, careful not to put too much pressure on his wounded foot.

"Can you walk with that?" Lizzie said pointing to Carl's foot.

"Yeah….I'm okay"

Lizzie supported Carl while walking, having one of Carl's arm around her. Carl felt good about this. Being with Lizzie somehow made the pain ease to the point that he doesn't notice it. They were outside now and by the way the sun is out, it was still morning. The soft, summer breeze was very calming and both of them enjoyed it. The woods around them were producing songs of nature coming from different sounds of every known creature that can exist in the forest. Carl wished that this moment didn't end soon.

"What's that?" Carl said pointing the gathering of people up ahead

"It looks like its your dad and Carol" Lizzie said

Both of them went closer and indeed it was his dad, Carol and the rest of the adults. Rick turned to look at his son, who smiled at him.

"You're feet feeling better?" Rick asked

"Yeah dad. It hurts a little but I'm okay" Carl replied

"Well Lizzie was up all night watching and looking after you. Of course, she always falls asleep" Michonne said, with a slight sternness in her voice. Carl knows that this is a sign that she was till distrustful to Lizzie. He always wondered why there was still a reason for her to suspect something bad from Lizzie. Carl looked at Lizzie, who was still supporting him and she just smiled and blushed.

"Wait…what are you guys doing here?" Carl asked

"A good question Carl…..we're planning something" Rick said

"What plan?"

"A rescue mission…" Daryl said

**Author's note: Well sorry it took so long and I'm sorry again if this is the only thing I can give you for now. I'm getting busier but hey, I'll keep you guys posted =)**


End file.
